Vivir por ella
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Dicen que para amar se necesitan dos. Pero yo la amaba tanto, que con mi amor bastaba para intentar curar su corazón..." [Secuela de "Te Perdí"]
1. Chapter 1: Resaca emocional

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de saludarlos esta vez y presentarles el primer capítulo de la continuación de una historia que me han estado pidiendo y se trata de "Te Perdí". Debo decir que planeaba subir la secuela mucho tiempo después, pero veo que a los lectores les interesa saber si habrá continuación y aquí la tienen. Aunque debo aclarar que ahora carezco de tiempo por causas externas de la universidad y mi empleo (además de que debo actualizaciones de más fics), por lo que no podrá actualizar al ritmo que yo quisiera, pero aún así haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pido comprensión por favor.**

 **Y bien, dicho lo anterior, les presento el primer capítulo de esta secuela titulada "Vivir por ella" que espero y sea de su total agrado.**

 **¡Gracias a todos de antemano por su apoyo!**

 **Sin más preámbulo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 **"** **VIVIR POR ELLA"**

* * *

 _"_ _That I should have bought you flowers_

 _and held your hand._

 _Should have gave you all my hours,_

 _when I had the chance._

 _Take you to every party_

 _because all you wanted to do was dance,_

 _now my baby's dancing,_

 _but she's dancing with another man._

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _caused the good strong woman like you_

 _To walk out my life_

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _It all just sounds like oh_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize…"_

 _—_ _Bruno Mars, When I was your man._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: RESACA EMOCIONAL

 _—_ _No sabía que supieras bailar._

 _—_ _Hay un sinfín número de cosas que aún no sabes de mí. —Respondí con una sonrisa seductora, mientras atraía hacía mí un poco más a Claire, sosteniéndola con cuidado por la cintura._

 _—_ _¿Por ejemplo…? —Preguntó divertida la chiquilla pelirroja._

 _—_ _Mmm… Sé calentar agua sin quemarla, era la estrella del equipo de futbol soccer en la secundaria, puedo lamer mi codo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo…_

 _—_ _¿Eso en serio? — Dijo ella enarcando una ceja._

 _—_ _Lo de mi codo, no estoy muy seguro… Pero hay otra cosa que sí sé… — Respondí acercándome más a ella._

 _—_ _¿Qué es?_

 _—_ _Que me fascinas como nadie en este mundo._

 _E inclinándome hacia su rostro, besé con delicadeza sus labios, comprobándole con hechos, lo que mis palabras le habían dicho._

 _Después de unos instantes de besarnos dulcemente, la pelirroja tomó una respiración profunda y se abrazó a mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración tranquila en mi pecho._

 _Entonces las letras de "Can't take my eyes of you" comenzaron a sonar_

 _—_ _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _You feel like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much. —Susurré suavemente cantando en su oído._

 _—_ _¿También cantas? — Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _—_ _Sólo para ti, nena. Sólo para ti…_

 _Seguimos moviéndonos con el suave vaivén de la música, mientras yo cantaba en el oído de mi pareja la letra de la canción en curso._

 _—_ _¿Quieres saber un secreto? —Dijo la chiquilla sonriendo de manera traviesa._

 _—_ _Dime. —Respondí siguiéndole el juego._

 _—_ _Al principio creí que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar._

 _Esa confesión me tomó por sorpresa._

 _—_ _¿Por qué creíste que no podría funcionar? —Cuestioné a la vez que la hacía girar en una vuelta completa en medio de la pieza musical._

 _Claire bajó la mirada y noté que dudó por unos instantes antes de contestar:_

 _—_ _Es muy tonto en realidad… Porque tú eres un hombre experimentado y especialista en las relaciones amorosas, conoces muchas cosas y yo… Bueno, creí que te terminarías aburriendo de mí. —Admitió la niña de ojos azules._

 _Me enterneció. Redfield, Claire Redfield, ¿qué tenía esa chica que hasta sus inseguridades me parecían tremendamente dulces y adorables?_

 _Sonreí ante las dudas infantiles de mi pequeña mujercita y le di un beso cálido en la frente._

 _—_ _Todo lo que yo había estado esperando en la vida, lo encontré contigo. Yo tampoco creí que un alguien tan linda, tan inocente, tan bonita… —Hablé mirándola directamente a los ojos dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, — me enseñara un mundo tan distinto al que yo conocía._

 _La Redfield se sonrojó coloreando sus mejillas de porcelana de ese color rosado que tanto me gustaba y se abrazó más a mí mientras nos seguíamos desplazando en la pista de baile._

 _Moviéndonos al ritmo suave de la música, seguimos deslizándonos hasta que nos movimos a un pequeño escalón que estaba a unos pasos de nuestro lugar. La pelirroja me tomó de la mano y subió hasta al escalón para ganar más estatura y así quedar a la par de mi tamaño._

 _—_ _No te apartes de mí, Leon. Nunca. — Pidió ella tomándome por el cuello y acariciándome el cabello con sus manos pequeñas._

 _La tomé por la cintura y la estreché entre mis brazos, correspondiendo enteramente a su dulce gesto._

 _—_ _Nunca, Claire. Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase… Siempre…_

* * *

Desperté de golpe cuando escuché sonar la alarma incesante en la mesita de noche. La apagué estrellándola en el suelo, aún bajo los efectos de estar recién levantado.

Tenía la respiración agitada y poco a poco fui regresando a la realidad. Todo había sido un sueño, el sueño de un recuerdo. Había vuelto a soñar con ella.

Un año. Habían pasado ya 365 días desde aquella noche de octubre de 2011 en que mi vida oficialmente se había ido al carajo.

Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que mi mundo se quebraría a pedazos y yo tuviera que tocar fondo para poder notar muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, de que estaba enamorado. Aunque eso ya no servía de mucho, o mejor dicho, no servía de nada.

La mujer de mi vida se había casado con otro, me volví un borracho agresivo, y no tenía claro mi futuro y porvenir. Pero por suerte, muy a tiempo me di cuenta que no resolvería nada hundiéndome en el alcohol, pelearme a golpes con el primer sujeto que se cruzaba en mi camino, ni llorar a ríos mi estupidez de haber dejado ir al amor de mi vida. Ya tenía bastante de sentir lástima por mí mismo y sabía que era momento de reaccionar y volver a poner todo en su lugar.

Después de haber contemplado sin querer el enlace de matrimonial de Claire Redfield y Piers Nivans, lloré como una niñata una semana más, bebiendo como nunca lo había hecho y lamentándome a grito abierto todos mis errores. Esa fue mi manera de expiación. Cuando ya no hubo nada más dentro de mí, ni llanto, ni reproches, ni botellas en mi departamento, decidí que era momento de ponerle fin a esto. Era hora de aceptar la derrota.

En este juego, Nivans me había ganado la partida y el perdedor fui yo. No era un hombre que se daba por vencido, pero en esta ocasión tenía que aprender a perder. Y lo hice.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, me presenté de nuevo a trabajar en la D.S.O. y arranqué de un solo golpe mi vicio por el alcohol y la mala costumbre de fumar. Debido a mis malos hábitos alimenticios y manera desmedida de beber había perdido mucho peso, así que volví a mi dieta balanceada y también al gimnasio. Mi único objetivo era superar aquél trago amargo de mi vida y con esfuerzo, pude conseguirlo.

A los tres meses ya había recuperado mi buena condición física y me fui de misión a Indonesia. Detener a unos peligrosos traficantes de armas fue mi nuevo trabajo, y aunque no fue sencillo, salí victorioso. Al igual que cuando era joven, no había perdido el toque para las situaciones de riesgo.

Gracias a esa hazaña exitosa y a mi respetable currículum, el presidente Adam Benford tenía una muy buena impresión sobre mí por lo cual, me convertí en el rápidamente en algo más que un miembro fundador de la D.S.O., sino también en su hombre de confianza. Y también un amigo cercano.

¡Quién lo diría! De ser el amigo, —borracho molesto,— del cantinero Joey, en menos de un año me convertiría en el amigo y hombre de confianza del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. ¡Vaya salto!

A pesar de que en este año había evitado a toda costa todo tipo de fiestas y eventos sociales por mi continua apatía, —así es, también me volví un apático aburrido, — hoy estaba comprometido a asistir a un evento.

De haber estado en mis manos hubiese inventado cualquier pretexto para justificar mi ausencia, pero al ser una petición de Adam el sugerirme que asistiera a esa reunión, significaba que no sólo era el favor para un amigo, sino era también una orden del señor Presidente. Y las órdenes no se discuten, se acatan.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta que mirando mi ropa no encontré nada adecuado para asistir a un evento de tal calibre; una cena de beneficencia en favor de las víctimas del bioterrorismo en Beverly Hills no era cualquier cosa, — sin contar con la presencia de gente de las más altas esferas sociales— era también una especie de tregua para el partido demócrata con el partido republicano. En efecto, era una ocasión especial.

Saqué las llaves de mi Mustang y me dirigí directamente a la cochera, había que hacer una visita al centro comercial.

Mientras conducía hacia el centro comercial encendí la radio para poner un poco de música y sintonicé una estación de rock clásico. Subí un poco el volumen cuando escuché la voz de Brian Johnson cantar la letra de "Shoot to Thrill" amenizando mi corto viaje. AC DC era mi banda favorita desde que era un adolescente y había tenido la oportunidad de ir a sus conciertos en más de tres ocasiones. Su música siempre mejoraba mi humor.

Luego que el éxito de AC DC terminara, continuó la lista de reproducción con "Black Dog" de Led Zeppelin. Al parecer, había encontrado una muy buena estación radiofónica. Todo iba bien hasta que una melodía me puso los nervios de punta. La canción era un hit sin duda, pero yo no podía escuchar esas notas musicales sin que un espasmo me revolviera los intestinos; "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Cualquiera que tuviera la mínima idea del buen gusto musical me hubiese golpeado por el hecho de sentir aversión hacia ese himno, pero lo que no sabían, es que me dolía escucharla por lo mucho que significaba. Queen era la banda favorita de Claire y "Bohemian Rhapsody" su melodía predilecta. Sin duda, hoy la vida me estaba dando una mala jugada. Primero, me hacía soñar con uno de los momentos que había vivido al lado de la pelirroja y ahora sintonizaban en la radio su canción favorita. Como si no tuviera lo suficientemente presente en mi mente el recuerdo de Claire Redfield como una herida punzante en el pecho. Nunca dejaba de pensar en ella debo admitirlo, simplemente ya había aprendido a vivir con la pérdida.

Cambié rápidamente de estación moviendo el cursor de mi estéreo del auto y sintonicé una estación inofensiva en la cual solo transmitían noticias la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de escuchar que hoy el clima permanecería a 27° Celsius y que un tal Justin Bieber había protagonizado un zafarrancho con sus guaruras y unas fanáticas, — ¿quién carajo era ese cabrón?—, informaron una noticia que parecía importante.

" _La tensión entre los grupos guerrilleros y el gobierno de Edonia es cada vez más incontrolable. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para el estallido de una guerra civil."_

Al parecer las cosas no estaban bien en los países nórdicos europeos. Me pregunto cuál será la verdadera razón del posible conflicto bélico… Supongo que lo sabré en su momento.

Apagué la radio cuando estacioné el auto en un aparcamiento cercano a la entrada del establecimiento. Accioné los seguros del Mustang y enseguida me adentré en el lugar.

Para mi fortuna, no había mucha gente en el centro comercial, lo cual significaba que me evitaba la molestia de andar entre las multitudes y realizar de manera rápida las compras que necesitaba. Creí que nunca pasaría por ese problema que suponía era exclusivamente del género femenino, pero hoy estaba en ese apuro: ¿Qué ropa iba a ponerme?

Una reunión con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos era sinónimo de etiqueta y elegancia, por lo que verme bien hoy era prioridad.

Caminando unos cuantos pasos más, miré en un aparador de cristal varios maniquíes modelando varios modelos de ropa para hombre que parecía muy fina y mirando el nombre de la tienda "Only for men", supe que entrar en ese negocio de prendas para caballero prometía.

Cuando estuve adentro, enseguida me atendió un hombre que vestía de manera elegante e inmediatamente se puso a mi disposición. Dejé que él me sugiriera una lista de sus mejores trajes de etiqueta y en poco tiempo salí del establecimiento con un traje _Hugo Boss_ en color azul oscuro a juego con una camisa color blanco, zapatos finos, un par de mancuernillas plateadas… Y un gran desfalco en mi tarjeta de crédito. Aunque debo decir que el dinero no era un problema ya que desde que trabajaba directamente para el Presidente Adam, mis ingresos se habían incrementado generosamente, además de que raramente invertía dinero en cosas que no fueran absolutamente necesarias. Darme un lujo de vez en cuanto no sería un duro golpe a mi billetera.

Para no perder más tiempo decidí comer dentro del centro comercial y así llegar temprano a mi departamento.

Estando en casa, tomé una ducha rápida y saqué de de la ostentosa caja el traje que había adquirido para la dichosa reunión. Me lo puse con cuidado de no arrugarlo y en pocos minutos estuve listo. Efectivamente, el vendedor tenía razón; el traje se veía de maravilla. Se ajustaba perfectamente a mis hombros anchos y a la cintura delgada lo cual me daba un buen aspecto, además de que mi figura se había vuelto ligeramente más corpulenta como efecto secundario del gimnasio. En un santiamén estaba listo. Estuve acomodando mi corbata pretendiendo hacer un nudo sofisticado, pero después de varios intentos fallidos lancé lejos ese pedazo de tela y decidí llevar mi camisa sin ningún otro tipo de adorno, simplemente dejando el primer botón superior sin abrochar.

Después de revisar en el espejo que todo estuviera bien en mi apariencia, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle; no me había afeitado. ¡Demonios!

No es que llevará en la cara una fea mancha de vello facial en la cara como si fuese la de un borracho de tres días, sino que apenas era la marca de una barba incipiente que se asomaba ligeramente de entre la piel de la mandíbula. No se veía mal, al contrario me daba cierto toque de madurez a mi expresión… Está bien, lo admito, me daba una pereza inmensa afeitarme. Además de que ya no había razón para hacerlo. Claire se quejaba de que cuando la abrazaba y no me afeitaba, sus hebras pelirrojas se enredaban en mi barba y es por ello que prefería mantener mi cutis lo más liso posible. Pero ahora que no había nadie a quién más abrazar—sólo a mis almohadas, —no había razón para preocuparse por ello.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Ya la estaba recordando otra vez?

Dejé mi nostalgia para otro día y mirando el reloj me di cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para conducir hasta Beverly Hills para llegar a tiempo a la cena.

Había visitado ya en algunas ocasiones ese barrio de súper lujo y ostentosidad antes, pero uno nunca deja de sorprenderse de la opulencia y confort con la que pueden vivir algunas personas, cuando hay mucha más gente en el mundo que tienen que vender su alma para apenas conseguir algo de comer. Grandes residencias e inmuebles eran los componentes de la ciudad, acompañados de grandes palmeras que adornaban los camellones. Siempre estuve en contra de las desigualdades sociales por lo cual no me hacía gracia estar de visita en este lugar.

Finalmente llegué a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento y uno de los agentes de seguridad me pidió mi identificación. Me dejaron pasar sin problema al verificar que yo era uno de los agentes de seguridad del Presidente y en menos de lo que canta un gallo me encontraba ya en la recepción.

Los enormes arcos dorados junto con la vistosa decoración floral eran sólo una pequeña parte de lo muchos adornos que embellecían aquella mansión hecha de mármol brillante.

Me di cuenta que fui de los primeros invitados en llegar, pero sólo fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que el lugar se fuera llenando hasta el tope. Políticos, estrellas de Hollywood, filántropos, magnates, señoras encopetadas con sus hijas de sonrisas ladinas, fueron poco a poco los invitados que llegaban a la recepción del evento.

Esperaba pacientemente la llegada del Presidente que era el invitado de honor al evento cuando me di cuenta de que unas jovencitas que estaban a unos metros de mí me miraban de pies a cabeza. Se trataba de tres chicas rubias que vestían costosos vestidos en colores pasteles y me veían con descarada coquetería. Eran hermosas no lo negaba y no dudaba ni un segundo que fuesen millonarias, pero nunca fui del tipo que gustara de aventuras con jovencitas mimadas, ni siquiera en mis mejores tiempos de galantería, y actualmente menos me apetecía ser el capricho de alguna chiquilla malcriada. De ser así me hubiese quedado con Ashley Graham cuando se me presentó a oportunidad. Pero ninguna de las jovencitas de ese estilo era de mi agrado. Quizás si tuvieran un poco más de edad, fueran pelirrojas, se llamasen Claire… Tal vez así tendrían alguna oportunidad. ¡Qué difícil era seguir enamorado de un imposible!

De repente escuché aplausos y rechiflas inundar la sala, entonces confirmé que Adam había llegado. Un sinnúmero de personas se amotinaban a su alrededor intentando saludar a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, mientras su personal de seguridad trataban de que nadie se le acercara demasiado. Reconocí a todos sus guaruras a la distancia, pero me sorprendió ver en su equipo a una cara nueva. Se trataba de una mujer castaña, delgada, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Era bastante guapa pero para mi gusto demasiado joven para formar parte del cuerpo de seguridad del Presidente. Pero si Adam decidió elegirla como parte de sus agentes de élite, era porque seguramente algo bueno vio en ella.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que toda la multitud se apartara de mi jefe directo y después de que la muchedumbre se alejó me acerqué a él para hacer acto de presencia.

— ¡Leon! ¡Me alegro tanto de que pudieras venir!—Dijo Adam Benford dándome un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Una orden del Presidente no puede ser desobedecida. —Respondí con humor.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Es una fiesta! Esta noche no eres el agente Kennedy. Quita esa seriedad. —Me animó mi superior dándome nuevamente una palmada en el hombro.

Detrás del Presidente, venía su consejero de seguridad Dereck C. Simmons, al que también muy a regañadientes, tuve que saludar. Ese sujeto tan prepotente y engreído jamás me había dado buena espina. Se veía a leguas que era un cabrón pero Adam confía en él. Espero y al final no se equivoque.

Enseguida Adam se disculpó cuando un par de políticos fueron a saludarlo, argumentando que volvería enseguida.

Me sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio. Hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme solo en mi departamento viendo alguna mala película mientras ordenaba una pizza de peperoni.

Lo siguiente que miré fue a un hombre subir a una especie de escenario que estaba en el salón para dar el discurso inicial de bienvenida y haciendo notable la distinción del invitado de honor el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica; Adam Benford. Momentos después llegó la hora de que los magnates comenzaran a desembolsar billetes de su cartera, en efecto de los donativos de caridad para las víctimas del bioterrorismo. Lejos de parecer aportaciones por mera generosidad, pareciera que aquellos "desinteresados" empresarios aprovechaban la presencia de la prensa para agregarle ceros a las cantidades. Seguramente había algunos intereses políticos de fondo, muy seguramente. Odiaba esa maldita hipocresía disfrazada de altruismo.

Estuve así por un buen rato, observando y bebiendo coñac costoso, hasta que esperé por un tiempo prudente para poder inventar una excusa y retirarme a mi casa.

Pasó más de una hora y media desde que llegué a esa mansión de Beverly Hills y consideré que ya era tiempo suficiente para poder retirarme con la consciencia tranquila. Así que me dirigí hacia donde Adam se encontraba. Y fue entonces que la vi.

Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica se descargara en todo mi cuerpo y me dejara estático en mi sitio sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Después de un año sin verla, sin tenerla cerca, sin hablarle, ahora aquí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Se engalanaba con un elegante vestido largo en color negro con una abertura en el muslo que dejaba ver sus lustrosas pantorrillas bien formadas. El escote era cruzado que se amarraba en su cuello fino y dejaba al descubierto parte de la clavícula y sus brazos delgados. Estaba peinada con un recogido sencillo que dejaba unos cuantos mechones caer por su frente. En su rostro el maquillaje era bastante intenso, con sombras oscuras resaltando el azul de sus ojos y sus labios provocativamente rojos. En conclusión, no podía verse más hermosa. Su cabellera pelirroja ahora estaba más larga y sus curvas juveniles parecían estar más definidas, acentuándose con el vestido ceñido. Ninguna otra dama podía llamar más la atención en esa noche que ella; Claire Redfield. Pero para mi desgracia, ahora era la señora Nivans. Como todo matrimonio joven, miré a la Redfield acompañada de su esposo, tomada firmemente de su brazo. Se notaba a leguas que el sujeto estaba orgulloso de que él y Claire tuviesen en sus manos las mismas sortijas de bodas que era el símbolo de su unión y una notable advertencia que la mujer más hermosa de esa noche ya tenía dueño.

Noté como algunos invitados del género masculino miraban con poca educación a la pelirroja, y no los culpaba, la menor de los Redfield esa noche se veía preciosa, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme mal. Yo también estaba mirando con envidia a Piers Nivans.

Vi como el matrimonio Nivans-Redfield se acercaba para saludar al Presidente que era la dirección en donde justamente yo estaba y sentí la repentina necesidad de huir de allí. No iba a alejarme por cobardía, pero era mejor que yo no me encontrara con los recién casados por el bien de todos. Mi último encuentro con Claire no fue del todo agradable en el estacionamiento de aquél restaurante cuando me habló de su compromiso con Nivans, y respecto a su esposo… Todo siempre terminaba en golpes. Hoy no haría una escenita delante de la prensa, con mi jefe directo y gente de las más altas esferas sociales, hoy iba a controlarme, pero no quería probar mi resistencia. Mucho me había costado salir de esa fase agresiva y problemática de mi vida para volver a recaer.

En cuanto se quedaron charlando con Adam, me di la vuelta lo más rápido posible para escabullirme entre las demás personas, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, el mandatario ya me había visto y me llamó alegremente a su lado.

—Quiero presentarles a un amigo. —Dijo Benford animosamente mientras me hacía señas con su mano para que me acercara.

Durante todo un año trate de permanecer alejado de todo lo que me hacía daño. El alcohol, las riñas callejeras y ella. Todo lo que me recordaba a Claire me dolía como un carajo y me afectaba pensar en ella, pero sobre todo imaginarla en brazos de otro. No puedo decir que logré superarlo, pero aprendí a vivir con eso y trataba de pensar en los recuerdos lo menos posible, construyendo así mis propias murallas internas que me protegían del dolor pero también, me hacían olvidar el amor, todo el amor que todavía sentía. Y ahora mi jefe directo se encargaba de destruir de un porrazo mis muros y reabrir de nuevo la herida. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Di un suspiro hondo y me di la vuelta a regañadientes. Traté de reunir todo mi autocontrol acumulado con todos mis años de experiencia y caminé con paso seguro en dirección al Presidente, disimulando toda la tranquilidad que me era posible fingir.

Conforme me iba acercando a la pequeña reunión, pude notar que mi presencia también afecto la atmósfera tranquila de ese matrimonio. El primero en reaccionar fue ese patético soldado de la BSAA. En cuanto me miró su expresión seria se endureció y frunció el ceño, mientras noté como apretaba uno de sus puños y trató de disimularlo escondiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su traje gris. Enseguida fue el turno de la pelirroja. Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos azul eléctrico de la Redfield, sentí como mi sangre comenzó a correr con velocidad por todo mi cuerpo. Esos bellos ojos celestes seguían siendo los mismos que desprendían esa chispa de inocencia y alegría pero al mirarlos sobre mí, pude notar la incertidumbre dibujada en sus orbes.

Y fue así como se formaba el cuarteto; mi jefe, la mujer de mi vida, su esposo y yo.

—Quiero presentarles al agente más experimentado de mi equipo y también gran amigo de mi entera confianza, Leon S. Kennedy. —Me presentó el Presidente Benford como si fuese una madre orgullosa que presume las buenas notas de su hijo ante los demás y continuó: —Leon te presento a la nueva dirigente de Terra Save en Norteamérica, la señora Claire Redfield y su esposo teniente de la BSAA Piers Nivans.

Las muecas de todos en ese momento eran dignas de fotografía. Claire disimulaba una sonrisa, Nivans no ocultaba su expresión de disgusto, Adam sonreía como siempre y yo no podía estar más incómodo.

La primera en estirar su mano en un gesto fingidamente amistoso fue la pelirroja, ocultando su nerviosismo saludándome con amabilidad. Cuando mi mano tomó con firmeza la suya, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, debido a que volví a tener cerca su tacto cálido, y mi mente volátil me traicionó al recordar a esas mismas manos finas arañándome la espalda.

—Ya nos conocíamos, señor Presidente. —Dijo la Redfield forzando una sonrisa, y desviando la mirada hacia Benford para evitarme.

— ¿Es en serio, Leon? —Dijo el Presidente sonriendo jocosamente.

"Por supuesto que sí Adam. De hecho, la señora Nivans y yo mantuvimos una larga y hermosa relación, que por cabrón arruiné y el teniente de la BSAA no dudó en desaprovechar la oportunidad para llevarse a la mujer de mi vida. Y es por eso que ahora permanezco soltero y jodido." Respondí mentalmente a mi superior, pensando en lo cómico que sería contestarle con la verdad.

—Sí… —Afirmé mientras sostenía la mano de Claire sobre la mía.

—Fuimos compañeros en Raccoon City. Leon y yo somos uno de los sobrevivientes. —Se apresuró a responder la Redfield, pensando que probablemente iba a comentar algo incómodo.

—Ya veo, Raccoon City… Una verdadera desgracia que se pudo evitar. —Comentó el mandatario bajando la mirada como si estuviese reflexionando consigo mismo.

La ojiazul se soltó de mi agarre en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y enseguida otra mano ocupó su lugar.

—Buenas noches, agente Kennedy. —Saludó con aspereza el militar mostrando una cara de evidente disgusto.

—Buenas noches, teniente Nivans. —Respondí reacio apretando su palma contra la mía.

En el apretón de manos, noté que Nivans ejerció más fuerza en su agarre que la normal, así que yo no me quedé atrás y también estrujé mi puño, que en lugar de mostrar cordialidad, demostraba una advertencia.

—Me alegro que ya se conozcan. —Comentó Adam que parecía ignorar la tensión que había entre todos nosotros. —La señora Nivans me comentaba acerca de uno de los proyectos de Terra Save sobre la creación de centros de atención para las víctimas del bioterrorismo en los países más vulnerables. Creo que es viable para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos el apoyar una causa tan noble, ¿o no lo crees, Leon?

Tuve que pensar unos segundos para poder darle una respuesta al presidente, me había quedado como idiota mirando a Claire y no presté mucha atención al eco de la voz que me hablaba. Había dicho algo de financiar un proyecto, creo.

—Es…Una gran idea. —Pronuncié con dificultad tratando de no parecer un imbécil balbuceando.

—A mí también me lo parece. Por lo que aprovechando su cercanía me parece oportuno que trabajes en conjunto con la señora Redfield para este proyecto. Si no hay inconvenientes, claro.

No sé a quién le dolió más la patada en las bolas, si a mí o a Piers Nivans. Seguro y sería una gran idea trabajar con mi ex todos los días. Eso significaba muy probablemente compartir la oficina, estar cerca, hablar con ella, tener sexo salvaje encima del escritorio… Está bien, me estoy dejando llevar muy rápido.

—Señor Presidente, creo que nos estamos precipitando. —Interrumpió Claire evidentemente nerviosa antes de que Adam continuara dando ideas. —Primero necesito organizar y ajustar algunos detalles con Terra Save para presentar una propuesta concreta.

—Por supuesto, no hay ninguna prisa. —Contestó el mandatario contento, como siempre de buen humor.

Noté como Piers Nivans se ponía rojo de cólera al escuchar la posibilidad de que su esposa, —odiaba referirme a Claire de esa manera, — y yo tuviésemos que trabajar hombro a hombro. Debo decir que esa situación me incomodaba un poco, pero para qué negarlo, en el fondo me entusiasmaba. Así de miserable era mi vida que me conformaba con tan poco.

—Señor Presidente, ha sido un honor estar en su compañía, si no le molesta mi esposa y yo iremos a saludar al General O'Conner y en seguida regresamos con usted. —Habló educadamente el soquete de la BSAA, recalcando la palabra "mi esposa". Era claro que quería llevarse a la pelirroja de mi presencia.

—De ninguna manera, teniente Nivans. De hecho, iré a saludarlo yo también. ¿Vienes, Leon?

Adam Benford, varón de paz y de justicia, uno de los mejores gobernantes de los Estados Unidos, pero también un hombre extremadamente inoportuno.

—Esta vez no, señor Presidente. De hecho, venía a informarle que ya debo retirarme. —Respondí en afán de zafarme de aquella incómoda situación.

— ¿Tan pronto? Apenas va a empezando la velada, Kennedy.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, señor. —Me excusé en afán de que mi jefe directo no tomara a mal mi desplante.

—Ya veo. —Respondió Benford y añadió: —Espero que se trate de alguna novia Leon, ya que de lo contrario me sentiré muy decepcionado.

Ahora fue mi turno de sentir la bofetada. Sentí oleadas de calor correr por todo mi cuerpo, y en especial en mi rostro ¿¡Por qué carajos insinuaba que yo podría tener una relación delante de Claire?! Sí, estaba consciente de que ella ya estaba casada y probablemente mi vida le importaba un carajo, pero no por ello dejaba de afectarme lo que mi ex pensara de mí.

—Seguro… Buenas noches. —Dije despidiéndome de todos, no sin antes retratar en mi mente la bella imagen de la Redfield.

Trastabillé hasta el estacionamiento, chocando con toda la gente que parecía no abrirse paso, hasta que finalmente llegué a mi auto. Me esperaba una grandiosa resaca emocional en cuanto estuviera a solas con mis pensamientos.

Esa noche no logré dormir. No pude dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento; de imaginarla, de desearla, de amarla… Todo mi esfuerzo de un año por sobrevivir se había ido a la mierda y la memoria estaba tan fresca que dolían los recuerdos como una herida sangrante que jamás se regeneraba. Pero ahora ya no me lamentaba por haberla perdido, no por el hecho de haberlo superado, sino porque no ganaba nada con eso, además de que ya había asimilado la idea de que ya no me pertenecía. Ahora mi cuestión era si algún día podría volver a ser feliz. Mirar a Claire sin dolor y que el pasado dejara de torturarme por las noches. En este tiempo me había acostumbrado a no sentir, pero ahora, todas esas emociones me golpeaban y me arrasaban de un solo golpe.

Si tan sólo tuviese una segunda oportunidad… Sabía que nunca la tendría, pero soñar con la posibilidad, me hacía mucho bien.

* * *

 **A/N: Bien, ese fue el inicio de este nueva historia, ¿qué les ha parecido? Parece que Leon aún está resintiendo el peso de sus acciones sobre sus hombros y es una carga muy pesada para él, está enamorado de Claire sin duda, pero ¿ella aún corresponderá a esos sentimientos? Nuestro querido agente de la D.S.O. la tiene complicada ya que su pelirroja ahora está felizmente casada con Piers Nivans... ¿Podrán estar juntos otra vez?**

 **Recomendaciones musicales para este capítulo:**

 _*When I was your man/Bruno Mars (Se podría decir que esta canción es el soundtrack oficial de todo el fic)_

 _*No te apartes de mí/Vicentico_

 **Su opinión como siempre es importante para mí así que cualquier cosa que deseen expresar, son libres de comentarlo en los reviews!**

 **Como ya lo dije antes, adelanté el estreno de esta secuela gracias a las peticiones que ustedes amablemente me hicieron llegar, trato de escribir lo mejor posible, pido su comprensión nuevamente si demoro un poco más de lo acostumbrado con las actualizaciones, nunca abandono las historias y menos ésta a la que le he tomado mucho cariño, además de que es mi primer secuela en cuanto a términos de historias de mediana duración. Si por aquí hay lectores del Creva "Waiting for you" esta semana actualizo, lo prometo, debo tres one shots y prometo ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias. Con "Mala Sangre" pido un poco más de paciencia ya que las cosas están llegando a su clímax y me requiere de más tiempo y elaboración en los capítulos, no he olvidado que en esa historia les debo Cleon y Weskerfield, estoy en eso, sólo pido un poco más de tiempo de tolerancia. Siempre cumplo mis promesas chicos, pero ahorita estoy saturada.**

 **Aprovechando su atención, quiero aprovechar este espacio comercial para promocionar una historia Weskerfield que estoy escribiendo en colaboración con mi amiga y grandiosa escritora _AdrianaSnapeHouse,_ se titula _Crystal Eyes_. Si a alguien le interesa leer a Claire Redfield y Albert Wesker estaría feliz de que le dieran un vistazo. **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, consideren este estreno como un huevo de pascua. ¡Felices Pascuas chicos!** **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Con cariño, su amiga Ana. Light of Moon 12**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Feliz Navidad?

**Buenas noches, estimados lectores. Antes que nada les agradezco la buena respuesta que tuvo la secuela, en verdad no me esperaba ese afectuoso recibimiento y estoy más que halagada. Para un escritor es satisfactorio que a los lectores les agrade nuestro trabajo y veo que con este fic voy por buen camino.**

 **Mis múltiples ocupaciones además de algunas broncas personales no me han dado el tiempo que yo quisiera para poder actualizar con frecuencia, eso sin contar que los capítulos ya van a ser un poco más extensos que los acostumbrados al fic predecesor de esta secuela; "Te Perdí." (Así es, los capítulos se alargaran para que también valga la pena la espera)**

 **Bien, ahondando la historia debo decir que en "Te Perdí" dejé muy mal parado a Leon (no me arrepiento xD), pero bueno era parte de la historia. En este fic es momento de comenzar a redimirlo y comprobaremos si ya ha cambiado después de la cruda experiencia que le tocó vivir en la historia pasada. Veamos si Leon se gana su perdón amigos lectores jaja.**

 **En este episodio, sólo les adelanto que los lectores que aún le tienen rencor al ex policía de la R.P.D. quizás con esto logren ablandarse un poco. No diré más.**

 **Dicho lo anterior, pasemos al capítulo 2 de "Vivir por ella."**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _GeishaPax:_** Hermana del mal! Ya no hagas más tragedia en FITY! No quiero cargar con más culpa en mi consciencia jajaja! Lo sé , estoy en líos pero aquí está el episodio dos, en donde las súplicas del #PrayForLeon, están comenzando a ser escuchadas. Ya verás porque jaja!

Besos y abrazos hermana del mal!

 ** _Zhines:_** ¡Comadre! Jajaja no sé porque todos tenemos esa extraña manía de disfrutar con el sufrimiento de Leon jaja comienzo a pensar que es algo adictivo. Ya el Nivanfield triunfó en el fic pasado para fortuna de Piers y desgracia del rubio, veremos aquí que pasa. El Presidente es un loquillo jaja. Me tardé un poco más en actualizar pero así iré poco a poco hasta terminar de pagar todos los fics que debo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _Frozenheart7:_** Hermana menor del mal! Ya actualicé para librarme del stalkeo jaja! No podía esperar menos para Leon, en "Te Perdí" se portó como un idiota y merece pagar! Empezando por el trolleo del presidente jajaja!

Como siempre me impresiona tu capacidad para notar los detalles ocultos o mínimos en las historia, no se te pasa ninguna! Creo que eres la única que ha notado la presencia de Helena en la fiesta. Como siempre muy acertada.

Ya poco a poco voy pagando las deudas que tengo con los lectores de FF prometo ponerme al corriente. Sólo pido paciencia.

Te quiero hermana, espero y te guste el siguiente cap.

 ** _MISSESHARPERREDFIELD:_** ¡Hola! Me da gusto leerte y darme cuenta que estabas esperando la historia! En verdad me halagan tus comentarios, "me chiveo" jaja. Aún no olvido tu cara del meme de Britney Spears frente a la computadora en el final de "Te Perdí" así que espero a partir de este episodio empieces a perdonarme. Ya verás porqué. Espero y te agrade el episodio 2!

 ** _Diaraguila:_** Crack de los fanarts! Me da un gusto enorme verte por aquí y sobre todo que te guste mi manera de escribir, gracias por todos los buenos comentarios. Sabes que lo mismo opino de ti respecto a Deviantart (yo apenas soy una novata) Escuché tu petición sobre Nirvana y espero te guste el guiño que agregué!

Sé que amas la pareja de Leon/Sheva, y prometo en un futuro cuando me despeje un poco más de trabajo hacer aunque sea una historia breve (one shot) de esa pareja, sería interesante.

Espero y te guste el episodio 2!

 ** _Rose:_** ¡Hola! Un gusto verte por aquí en mis historias y estoy contenta de que la secuela haya sido de tu agrado. Ya podrás dejar tus pañuelos que usaste en el final de "Te Perdí", por ahora, probablemente en el futuro los necesites. Jaja pobre Leon, se equivocó y la está pagando caro, pero quizás aun pueda redimirse. Tardé un poco más en actualizar de lo esperado pero finalmente aquí esta. Espero y te agrade!

 ** _Susara K1302:_** Hola! Siempre encantada de leerte por aquí! Ya vi que tienes ahora sí el Resident Evil 6, así que podrás darte más o menos una idea de este fic que como bien dices, estará ligado al videojuego. Y bueno, ¿alguien dijo Creva? Ya sabes mi OTP!

Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _Kiss:_** ¡Hola! Anes que nada gracias por el review y déjame decirte que estoy contenta y feliz que usedes hayan esperado tanto esta historia de la cual yo disfruto tanto de escribir! Oww me motivan mucho sus comentarios y palabras de aliento de los lectores, es tan skajdalksjdask :3

Leon, pobre Leon. Casi siento pena por él pero como bien dices, lo merece! Incluido el bullying involuntario del presidente jajaja! Aunque quizás merezca una segunda oportunidad no?

Ya sabes que me gusta ver al mundo arder y no podía perder la oportunidad de juntar en una situación incómoda al matrimonio Nivans Redfield con Leon, y mpas con el presidente haciendo comentarios incómodos jaja Hoy verás una nueva faceta de nuestro Leon que espero te agrade.

El cross se lo debo ya a mi amiga Geisha, espero actualizarlo cuanto antes, pero he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente. Pido paciencia.

Espero y disfrutes el episodio de hoy y ya me contarás que te pareció. ¡Abrazos!

PD: ¿Justin Bieber?Jajaja Leon es rockero, obvio le caga ese hombrezuelo jaja.

 ** _xIfYouSaySox:_** Hola! No te preocupes por el retraso se comprende jajaja! Te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomas para dejar un comentario J Jaja Hablando de mi colab con Adry es un fic al que le estamos poniendo mucho ánimo y estamos muy entusiasmadas con él, sólo que ambas estamos escasas de tiempo y saturadas de trabajo pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos, ya sabes yo con mis mil fics en cola y ella con la maravilla llamada "Cuerpo Cautivo", esperamos que "Crystal Eyes" llene la expectativa de los lectores que prometemos será una historia bastante diferente. Ya me contarás.

Ahora a "Te Perdí" y "Vivir por ella"

Owww me siento halagada de que tengas en tan buen aspecto a mi pequeña saga que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Tienes razón, habrá más amor. Si necesitas pañuelos siempre habrá una caja por aquí, aunque creo que en los siguientes capítulos optaré por dejar un frasco de nutella o mermelada de zarzamora por aquí para que puedan untársela a Leon, que les prometo ¡van a querer comérselo! Lo voy a redimir. :3

Querida, quizás pienses que soy una ignorante, pero de cine me declaro incompetente, con trabajos he visto algunas películas y Star Wars pfff creo que sólo he visto una y una vez en mi vida nada más jajaja Prometo actualizarme con los temas del séptimo arte en mis próximas vacaciones.

Espero y te guste el episodio!

* * *

 _"_ _En el faro de tu amor,_

 _en el regazo de tu piel,_

 _me dejo llevar al Sol._

 _Es que no hay nadie como tú que me haga sentir así,_

 _en un arrullo de estrellas._

 _Te lo digo desde el alma, con el corazón abierto…_

 _Eres mi amor eterno,_

 _mi ángel de la guarda._

 _Te lo digo desde el alma,_

 _con el corazón abierto…"_

 _—_ _Zoé, Arrullo de estrellas._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿FELIZ NAVIDAD?

* * *

 _Abrí los ojos con dificultad, mientras el resplandor de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana calentaba mis párpados y los pintaba de rojo. Esa habitación blanca llenó por completo mis pupilas y después enfoqué mi vista en la chica que dulcemente me tomaba el cabello por la frente y me acariciaba el rostro con ternura._

 _—_ _Buenos días. —Saludó con dulzura._

 _—_ _Buenos días. —Respondí con voz somnolienta._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación._

 _—_ _Como nuevo. —Exageré para tranquilizar su ansiedad. —¿Tú has dormido un poco?_

 _—_ _Sí. —Contestó casi en automático._

 _Supe que estaba mintiendo. Debajo de sus ojos azules noté las sombras oscuras que delataban su cansancio._

 _—_ _Claire, estoy bien. Ve a casa a descansar un poco. —Le pedí rodando los ojos._

 _—_ _Sabes perfectamente que no me iré a casa hasta que vengas conmigo. —Dijo la obstinada pelirroja._

 _—_ _Bien._

 _Y poniéndome de pie como pude, puse los pies descalzos en el suelo e intenté quitarme la intravenosa._

 _—_ _¿¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo, Leon Keneddy!? —Gritó Claire comenzando a ponerse histérica._

 _—_ _Dijiste que no te irías a descansar hasta que yo fuera contigo y es justamente lo que haré. —La reté mientras miraba sus ojos incrédulos sobre mí._

 _—_ _¡Vuelve ahora a esa cama, Scott!_

 _La pelirroja sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba mi segundo nombre, y sólo lo usaba cuando comenzaba a ponerse furiosa. La fulminé con la mirada y me senté enfurruñado nuevamente en la cama. No estaba dispuesto a rendirme pero al parecer ella tampoco._

 _Permanecimos dándonos miradas envenenadas el uno al otro hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró trayendo consigo una charola de comida._

 _La enfermera saludó amablemente y colocó frente a mí la bandeja con el desayuno. Comprobó la intravenosa y después de preguntar si necesitaba algo se retiró para dejarnos nuevamente a solas a Claire y a mí._

 _Tenía hambre, pero mi estómago apetecía huevos fritos con mucho tocino y no melón picado con gelatina y una taza de té que probablemente tendría sabor a calcetín. Di un respingo al ver mi desayuno y lo hice a un lado negándome rotundamente a comerlo._

 _Mi compañera se dio cuenta de mi renuencia a ingerir alimentos, así que decidió tomar una cuchara y tomó la gelatina roja entre sus manos para cortar un trocito y llevarlo directo a mi boca. Volteé la cara negándome a comer algo y ella sonrió ligeramente ante mi actitud._

 _—_ _Claire, no soy un lisiado ni tampoco un bebé para que tengas que alimentarme, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo._

 _La chica rodó los ojos y contestó._

 _—_ _Pues estás comportándote justamente como un bebé al no querer comer nada, cuando sabes perfectamente que debes ingerir alimento._

 _—_ _No me gusta la comida de hospital. —Me quejé cruzándome de brazos._

 _—_ _Y a mí no me gustan los chicos berrinchudos y menos los que miden casi dos metros. Anda, abre la boca._

 _Volví a negarme y seguí volteando mi rostro hacia el lado contrario._

 _—_ _Muy bien, Scott. Te estás haciendo el difícil._

 _Diciendo esto, la pelirroja dejó a un lado el postre y me tomó la cara entre las manos para forzarme a mirarla._

 _Y sin decir más, estampó sus labios sobre los míos, besándome por sorpresa, dejándome totalmente fuera de batalla. Correspondí gustoso al juego de su boca, reconociendo para mí mismo que la Redfield estaba a punto de ganarme la partida._

 _Se separó de mí para dar un respiro, junto su frente contra la mía y susurró lentamente._

 _—_ _¿Ahora comerás algo?_

 _Sabía que ese beso no era gratis, pero yo también tenía mis tácticas._

 _Y sin previo aviso, la tomé por la cintura y la tumbé bruscamente a mi lado, forzándola a que su cuerpo quedara justo encima del mío, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara._

 _—_ _Yo también puedo salirme con la mía. —Ronroneé en su oído ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su cintura para inmovilizarla. — ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacerlo en un cuarto de hospital… Sólo hace falta que te disfraces de enfermera._

 _—_ _¡Leon!—Dijo volteándose enseguida y fulminándome con la mirada, sonrojándose. —¡¿Estás loco?! Tienes una herida de bala y las instrucciones fueron claras de que debías descansar._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero el doctor jamás dijo nada sobre tener sexo con mi novia. —Mencioné con voz seductora a la vez que metía ambas manos debajo de su blusa y comencé a buscar en su espalda el broche del sujetador._

 _Claire se aprovechó de mi desventaja al estar postrado en la cama y me sujetó ambas manos con las suyas inmovilizándome mientras ella se ponía de pie nuevamente._

 _—_ _Has sido un niño muy malo, Scott… Fue un buen intento._

 _Volvió a tomar de nuevo el postre e insistió nuevamente con la cuchara. Muy en contra de mi voluntad abrí la boca y comencé a masticar el bocado. Contrario a todo pronóstico esa gelatina de frambuesa no era tan mala._

 _Dejé de lado mi mal humor y empecé a comer mi desayuno. No estaba mal, pero no era la comida lo que despertaba mi apetito, sino la persona que me atendía. Claire, ese ángel que se cruzó en mi camino, se aseguraba de darme los mejores cuidados y atenciones, demostrándome con amor lo mucho que se preocupaba por mi bienestar y cuánto haría por mejorar mi salud. Aunque confieso que no eran necesarios tantos mimos, me gustaba que ella me consintiera, haciéndome sentir que yo era único en el universo, al menos en el de ella._

 _Nunca había sido tan placentero sentirme amado._

* * *

Llevaba veinticinco minutos atascado en el tráfico sin poder avanzar. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme y la gélida temperatura del exterior no ayudaba demasiado, a pesar de tener encendida la calefacción. Maldije para mis adentros por no haber traído un abrigo más grueso. Había más tráfico que de costumbre y con justa razón; era veinticuatro de diciembre. Toda la gente compraba los regalos, comestibles para la cena, adornos y demás preparativos para la cena de Noche Buena y mañana de Navidad, y no era para menos, las fiestas decembrinas son una de las pocas ocasiones en que las familias se reúnen para convivir y celebrar. Mientras permanecía inmóvil en el tráfico, observé a algunas familias pasear por las calles felizmente, a pesar de la nieve y el frío de afuera los alegres escaparates, las luces de colores, todo anunciaba alegría y felicidad. En cierta forma me dio un poco de envidia y nostalgia mirar a todas aquellas personas, ya que hoy "Leon el Grinch" no celebraría Navidad y en cambio me quedaría a hacer guardia en la D.S.O. Normalmente nadie laboraba en estas fechas, pero en esta ocasión al estar las cosas tan tensas en la guerra civil de Edonia, el servicio de Seguridad tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, por lo cual alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar.

Voluntariamente me ofrecí a cubrir turno, ya que no me apetecía visitar a mi hermana que residía en Alaska— además de que mi cuñado que no era de mi agrado—, prefería congelarme el trasero aquí en Estados Unidos que en el Polo Norte, y visitar a mis padres tampoco era opción, ya que se encontraban de crucero en las aguas del Pacífico. Estando así las cosas, trabajar era la opción más viable.

Después de más de una hora de conducción, logré llegar a las instalaciones de la D.S.O.

Todo el edificio estaba casi completamente vacío de no ser por dos vigilantes de la entrada y la recepcionista que sólo estaría ahí hasta medio día. Saludé amablemente y me encerré en mi oficina para prepararme una jarra de café caliente. Sólo necesitaba un poco de música en el estéreo y estaría todo listo para ponerme a trabajar. Por suerte tenía en la oficina el álbum _"Unplugged in New York"_ de _Nirvana_ y era una excelente opción para amenizar mi día.

Cuando la música y el café estuvieron listos, encendí el ordenador para leer unos cuantos informes que me habían enviado sobre el conflicto bélico de Europa del este y comencé a leer con detenimiento.

Mencionaba como antecedentes a varios grupos rebeldes en contra del gobierno, pero posteriormente también hacía hincapié a ciertas mutaciones de personas que eran usadas como armas biológicas, tenían el nombre de "J'avos". Por lo que pude ver en las imágenes, algunos eran especies de humanoides con alguna deformidad en las extremidades. Al parecer eran más inteligentes que "las plagas" pero menos violentos que los "majini". Se sabía muy poco o nada sobre estos nuevos especímenes, por lo que habría mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a la investigación de estas B.O.W.'s

 _"_ _The man who sold the world"_ resonaba por mi despacho, cuando de repente alguien entró a mi oficina sin tocar. Definitivamente era una visita que no me esperaba. Ahora frente a mis ojos estaba el mismísimo consejero de Seguridad, Dereck C. Simmons, que pasaba por el umbral de mi puerta con su misma arrogancia y petulancia de siempre.

—Kennedy, ¿trabajando en Navidad?

Por más que trataba, ese hombre me sacaba de quicio. A pesar de su tono de voz amable y sonrisa fingida, no me tragué ni una sola palabra de su presunta cortesía. Simmons era de ese tipo de personas que toda la vida miran a los demás por debajo del hombro y sólo bajaba la mirada cuando necesitaba algún favor. Me pregunto a qué diablos habrá venido.

—El deber es primero. —Respondí a la vez que me ponía de pie.

—Veo que te tomas muy en serio la labor de ser la cabeza de la D.S.O. —Comentó ese sujeto pendenciero mirando con detenimiento mi escritorio de caoba.

—Ningún trabajo es pequeño, y todo lo que está bajo mi responsabilidad siempre será tomado en serio. —Contesté con la misma serenidad de siempre.

—Bien contestado. Ahora comprendo porque Adam confía tanto en ti.

No respondí. ¿Era tan difícil limitarse a decir qué quería y largarse? La sola presencia del Consejero de Seguridad me irritaba. Al no escuchar una respuesta de mi parte, tomó uno de mis corceles de cristal cortado que adornaban mi escritorio y lo sostuvo con sus callosas manos.

—Muy bien Kennedy, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que el trabajo no se debe descuidar. Yo también hago lo propio y como Consejero de Seguridad, vine a supervisar si hay algún nuevo hallazgo en cuanto al conflicto armado en Europa del Este.

— ¿Hallazgo? —Repliqué en afán de sacar un poco más de información.

—Me refiero a si han encontrado al causante de las mutaciones llamadas J'avos. ¿Aún no se sabe nada, o conocen algún virus o bacteria que las provoque?

Este sujeto definitivamente era un lunático. Desde que yo estaba al frente de la D.S.O. jamás se había aparecido ni si quiera para preguntar sobre la estabilidad del país, y ahora resultaba que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de los Estados de Europa del Este. Simmons siempre me había dado mala espina y empezaba a sospechar que algo se traía entre manos, pero realizar una acusación de tal calibre a uno de los hombres más importantes de la nación no era cosa sencilla y mucho menos sin tener pruebas. Por lo pronto, sólo me quedaría con mis dudas.

—Ninguno, señor. Conozco lo mismo que usted.

Dereck colocó de nuevo en el escritorio mi figura de cristal y se rascó el mentón. Probablemente esperaba escuchar alguna respuesta satisfactoria o no sé qué diablos. De repente su móvil empezó a sonar y se disculpó para salir a contestar.

Dejó la puerta de mi oficina abierta y se alejó unos metros para responder. A la distancia a la que me encontraba me era imposible escuchar algo de la conversación ajena, pero por sus gestos y movimientos de manos, supe que no era algo que le agradase. Colgó de mala gana y regresó dando zancadas a mi oficina.

—Kennedy, debo retirarme. Pero por favor te pido que si encuentras alguna novedad respecto a la guerra civil de Edonia, realices un informe detallado y me lo hagas llegar.

¿No quieres también un masaje en los pies, hijo de perra?

—Por supuesto. —Respondí a regañadientes.

—Muchas gracias. Feliz Navidad.

Diciendo esto, Dereck C. Simmons dio media vuelta y se fue de mi oficina.

Ese bastardo cada día era menos de mi agrado. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo era su empleado y que iba a enviarle un informe de mi investigación sobre los J'avos. ¡Qué se lo pida a su puta madre!

La presencia de ese individuo en mi oficina me estresó por un momento, pero decidí olvidarme de él y volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo. Dejé el asunto de Europa del este a un lado, y me enfoqué en mis asuntos pendientes.

La tarde se pasó volando mientras elaboraba un reporte sobre mi misión más reciente acontecida en Filipinas, cuando de repente me di cuenta que para terminar el expediente, me hacían falta unos documentos firmados por el Presidente que seguramente estaban almacenados en el archivo. ¡Genial!

Me levanté refunfuñando de mi silla, ya que tendría que salir de mi oficina cálida para dirigirme a la húmeda y oscura habitación donde se encontraba el lugar de archivo. Salí de mi cubículo, caminé unos pasos para dirigirme hacia las escaleras y llegar hacia el sitio donde se hallaban los documentos, cuando de repente escuché voces resonar en el vestíbulo del edificio.

Al juzgar por el sonido, me di cuenta que probablemente se trataba de una discusión nada amable, por lo que me di prisa para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Llegando al recibidor, noté a los vigilantes bloqueándole la entrada a una mujer que llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros, botas de nieve, y un abrigo de color claro que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Con esas pocas pistas, nadie habría identificado la identidad de la fémina que estaba causando el alboroto, pero cuando distinguí una larga cabellera pelirroja ondear con el viento, hubiese reconocido a esa chica incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

—Claire…

No tenía ni la menor duda que se trataba de ella. A pesar de que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que la vi en aquella fiesta en Beverly Hills pude reconocerla de inmediato. Su melena ahora le llegaba a las caderas y también estaba más delgada, pero definitivamente, se trataba de la Redfield. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Dudé mucho que se tratara de ese proyecto de Terra Save del que Adam me había comentado, ya que de ser así, seguramente no se tomaría la molestia de venir personalmente y mucho menos en Navidad.

Mientras me acercaba, observé que uno de los guardias intentaba apartarla con sus manos y eso me enfureció. Mi consciencia se quedó totalmente fuera de sí.

Salí como toro en plaza antes de que el vigilante le pusiera una mano encima a la chica de cabellos de fuego, y lo tomé bruscamente por los hombros, totalmente colérico, ante los ojos sorprendidos del otro guardia y la chiquilla.

—Se-señor Kennedy, la señorita trata-trataba de ingresar por la fuerza al edificio cuando le dijimos claramente que hoy no se encontraba la señora Hunnigan. —Se defendió entre tartamudeos el pobre individuo.

—Escúchame bien. Ella es la señora Claire Redfield, quiero que la observes con detenimiento, porque la próxima vez que le niegues la entrada al edificio, no importa la hora que sea, puedes irte despidiendo de tu trabajo, además de que tendrás serios problemas conmigo. ¿Está claro? —Rugí con voz potente, intimidando con creces a los dos hombres.

Nunca solía ser autoritario o amenazador con los empleados, pero en esa ocasión, al mirar lo poco caballerosos que se habían portado con Claire, me enfadó y no podía dejarlo así.

Con la misma brusquedad, solté al hombrecillo que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pelirroja que sin quitar su expresión de susto, se lanzó repentinamente hacia mis brazos, acurrucándose en mi pecho y tomándome con sorpresa.

De todo lo que me había pasado en el día, la aparición de Claire en la D.S.O. y su drástica expresión de afecto, fue lo que más me desconcertó. No sabía cuál era el motivo de este impulsivo abrazo, pero el sentir nuevamente su piel cálida contra la mía, su respiración en mi pecho y sus manos aferradas en mi cintura, fue como derribar de un solo golpe todos mis muros de frialdad y en su lugar dejó una fuente de sentimientos encontrados derramándose y expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. La ira que había sentido momentos atrás se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó y de repente en mi mundo sólo existió ella. Toqué su cara con mis manos y noté que su piel estaba demasiado fría, señal de que probablemente ya llevaba tiempo afuera.

—Claire, estás helada. —Le dije con preocupación tomando sus manos entre las mías para intentar calentarlas.

—Leon… Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. —Dijo entre sollozos la Redfield aferrándose a mí como si fuese una niña asustada.

Agaché mi rostro para mirarla y noté que las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro casi involuntariamente. Me quedé pasmado y sobre todo angustiado de no saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Al mirar sus ojos asustados y su quijada temblorosa supe que algo realmente malo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella se comportara de esa manera.

—Claro que sí, pero por favor vamos a mi oficina. Aquí hace frío y vas a resfriarte. —Contesté a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

Ella asintió y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia mi cubículo.

Al entrar a mi despacho, cerré bien la puerta y la Redfield se sentó en una de las sillas de mi escritorio, mientras trataba de calmarse a sí misma. Tomé asiento frente a ella y me quedé mirándola detenidamente. Nunca la había visto tan mal.

—Claire…—Pronuncié su nombre con el tono de voz más dulce que podía usar con mi garganta. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estabas buscando a Hunnigan?

Ella se volteó a mirarme y suspiró hondo. Inhaló y exhaló una vez más y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar, respondió:

—Vine a buscar a Ingrid porque necesitaba que me ayudara urgentemente a realizar un rastreo. Se trata de Chris y Piers. Están en la guerra civil de Europa del Este, en el Alpha Team por parte de la BSAA. Hace un rato me informaron que perdieron contacto con ellos y no logran restablecer algún tipo de comunicación… En la BSAA no pueden darme ninguna información y estoy desesperada Leon, no sé qué pasó con mi hermano y con mi esposo, y quería pedirle a Hunnigan que me ayudará a rastrear a Chris y a Piers mediante algún sistema de la D.S.O. ya que en Terra Save las líneas aún son muy deficientes y no puedo hacer nada… —Explicó la Redfield sollozando y continuó: — ¡Por favor, Leon! Te suplico que me ayudes, necesito saber algo de mi hermano y mi esposo, te lo ruego…

La declaración me estaba destrozando. Sin duda este era mi karma por todas las veces que me había portado como un bastardo en mi vida. Me destruía el saber que Claire se encontraba tan mal porque estaba preocupada por su hermano, —ella siempre era sobreprotectora con Chris— pero sobre todo me lastimaba lo mucho que se afligía por Nivans. Su notable angustia era la prueba tangible de lo mucho que estaba enamorada de su marido y que a la vez destruía mis últimas esperanzas. Sentí una pizca de celos y una buena dosis de dolor al confirmar una vez más que ya nada quedaba de aquél amor que un día la pelirroja había sentido por mí, y que ahora no quedaban ni las cenizas. Recordé con amargura que esa misma preocupación y ansias que ahora sentía por su cónyuge solía ser la misma o un poco más de la que tenía por mí cuando salía de misión. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía negarle mi ayuda. Yo podría sufrir todo lo que me merecía por cabrón, pero no soportaba que Claire pasara por lo mismo, ella siempre había sido buena y generosa con todos y no merecía ningún mal. Me mataba más el sufrimiento de la pelirroja que el propio, y no permitiría que esos ojos azules volvieran a reflejar tristeza nunca más. Ahora sabía que era cierto que el amor no era nada sencillo.

—Cuentas conmigo… —Respondí con la mayor entereza que pude disimular a pesar de que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Muchas gracias, Leon. —Agradeció ella con humildad, y mirándome con ojos tiernos que me perforaban el pecho.

De nuevo hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para que Claire no notara que me estaba lastimando involuntariamente, y levanté el teléfono para comenzar con mi labor.

— ¿En qué parte de Europa del este se encontraba exactamente el Alpha Team cuando perdieron contacto?

—En Edonia. —Contestó la chica en automático.

Enseguida una voz al otro lado de la línea respondió mi llamada y comencé a solicitar la información que necesitaba.

—Habla el agente Leon S. Kennedy, superior de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Necesito información urgente sobre el equipo de la BSAA enviado desde Norteamérica a Edonia… Se trata del equipo Alfa, en específico del capitán Christopher Redfield y el teniente Piers Nivans… —Me provocó un leve dolor estomacal el pronunciar el nombre de este último, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella. — La clave de mi PDA es KL7689472, envíen toda la información que puedan a la brevedad, por favor. Gracias.

Cuando finalicé la llamada, me di cuenta de que la Redfield temblaba en su asiento de pies a cabeza, sin poder controlarse. En la habitación la temperatura era cálida por lo que supuse que eran los nervios lo que no la dejaban tranquila.

—Claire, tienes que calmarte. Pronto tendremos noticias. —Comenté en afán de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

—Es que no puedo Leon, no puedo… —Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Necesitaba ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Saqué una taza de uno de los muebles de mi oficina y puse agua caliente en ella. Recordaba perfectamente que la Redfield siempre criticó mi afición por el café americano, por lo que evité ofrecerle un poco de mi bebida. Busqué entre los cajones y por suerte encontré unos cuantos sobres de té verde y saqué uno para colocarlo en el recipiente. Tomé una cuchara para ponerle dos cucharaditas de azúcar que era como ella lo prefería y lo preparé a su gusto. Ese tipo de detalles jamás se olvidan.

Le di la taza de té verde, a lo que ella agradeciendo dio un sorbo y suspiró profundamente. Al parecer había atinado en la preparación de la bebida.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—Pregunté mientras bebía su té.

—Sí. Muchas gracias.

Decidí no importunarla más y dejarla tranquila degustando su té. Fue cuestión de sólo unos minutos para que mi PDA empezara a vibrar, señal de que había recibido un nuevo correo electrónico. Claire se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a mirar el dispositivo que yo llevaba en las manos. Abrí unas imágenes que estaban como archivos adjuntos en el informe y no pude evitar levantar las cejas de le impresión. No me gustó nada de lo que vi.

Era el retrato de una ciudad de grandes construcciones completamente en ruinas. Había incendios y escombros por todos lados que reflejaba que el conflicto bélico en verdad estaba tornándose peligroso. Si no fuera porque el pie de foto revelaba que se trataba de Edonia, juraría que era una imagen de cualquier ciudad destruida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El panorama no se mostraba amable.

Mirando más imágenes y descripciones descubrí que ese día se había llevado una batalla importante entre la BSAA y los grupos guerrilleros. Me dejó perplejo cuando miré la fotografía de un helicóptero militar trasladando una abominación del tamaño de un edificio, lista para atacar a todo lo que se moviera. ¿¡Pero qué mierdas estaba pasando en Europa?! ¿Quién carajo podía estar detrás de todo esto?

Había el reporte de una baja en el equipo de la BSAA pero se trataba de un soldado que estaba de reconocimiento en solitario por la zona. No había ninguna otra baja que hubiese sido notificada.

— ¿Leon, qué está pasando? —Pidió la Redfield cuando notó que no articulaba palabra y sólo me estaba limitando a revisar el documento.

Tenía que suavizarle las noticias. No podía mentirle pero tampoco creí que era buena idea mostrarle las imágenes de la situación real en esa guerra civil.

—Hubo un altercado entre la BSAA y los grupos guerrilleros. Liberaron una B.O.W. peligrosa para que atacara a los militares pero afortunadamente, lograron librarse de esa. Se reportó únicamente una baja de un soldado que estaba de reconocimiento en la zona; John Stewart. El Alpha Team sigue desaparecido, pero no hay ninguna otra baja de soldados norteamericanos que se haya reportado al sistema de seguridad.

Claire se llevó las manos al rostro, abatida. Al parecer la información que yo le había brindado no le ayudaba de mucho, o mejor dicho en nada.

—En Europa apenas está amaneciendo, debemos de tener paciencia. Te prometo que no dejaré de insistir hasta que demos con el paradero de Chris, y… —Me interrumpí un poco, me costaba demasiado usar esa palabra, —Y de tu esposo.

Me miró conmovida. No me gustaba estar en el lugar del ex enamorado, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos en afán de consolarla.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Trajiste tu auto? —Pregunté mientras cerraba las persianas de mi cubículo.

—No, lo dejé en el garaje de mi casa. Me sentía imposibilitada para conducir y tomé un taxi. —Negó con voz trémula.

—Excelente. Te llevaré a casa.

La chica no protestó y mientras cerraba la oficina, tomé las llaves de mi Mustang y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto con los mismos protocolos de caballerosidad con los que me manejaba como cuando vivíamos juntos y ella no protestó. Encendí la calefacción del auto y arranqué el motor conduciendo de entre las calles llenas de nieve.

Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, excepto cuando pregunté su domicilio que se ubicaba justo en el lado opuesto de la ciudad en donde yo tenía mi departamento. Entonces cuando nos acercábamos a una de las calles para llegar a la residencia de la Redfield notamos que la calle estaba bloqueada, la nieve nos había hecho una mala jugada y el camino estaba cerrado.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó furiosa al mirar que no había manera de ingresar a su hogar.

Me alcé por encima del asiento buscando alguna manera de poder pasar pero no encontré ninguna. Debido a las fechas, sería difícil que alguien comenzara a laborar a estas horas restantes de veinticuatro de diciembre y probablemente también el día de mañana. Además que sería un trabajo que tomaría algunas horas y que causaría bastante molestia para los vecinos. Era imposible ingresar al hogar de mi ex novia.

—Leon, ¿tendrías algún problema con llevarme a algún hotel?

¿Acaso no me conocía lo suficiente? Está bien que me haya comportado como un patán en el pasado, pero también tenía algunas virtudes, y una de ellas era apoyarla hasta el final. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla sola ahora. Lo siguiente que iba a decir, era sin duda lo más sensato que podía hacer en esas circunstancias del tiempo tan inclementes, pero no sabía de qué manera expresarlo para que Claire no lo tomara a mal.

Me quedé con las manos aferradas al volante con fuerza por un momento, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada una de mis palabras. Si la Redfield razonaba las opciones sabía que no tendría otro remedio más que aceptar.

—De ninguna manera. Nos vamos a mi departamento. —Solté de manera determinante.

Claire levanto una ceja y se quedó sin palabras, a lo que yo me sentí en la necesidad de explicar.

—Ahora no estás en condiciones de quedarte sola y no voy a dejarte así. Además, si tenemos alguna noticia de la B.S.A.A. ten por seguro que me la harán saber enseguida y así podremos estar al pendiente.

Se mordió el labio. Obviamente la chiquilla estaba en una encrucijada y no la culpaba. Por mucho que lo detestara admitirlo, ella era una mujer casada y pasar una noche en casa del ex no parecía ser algo fácil de decidir, aunque de ninguna forma, a pesar de ser un cabrón, pretendía aprovecharme de la situación. Claire se había llevado una impresión bastante mala de mí como para arruinarlo aún más.

—No sé…

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Confía en mí, por favor… —La supliqué con la mayor sinceridad que pude reflejar.

Dudó por unos segundos, pero al final sabía que no podría manejar esto ella sola. Me necesitaba y yo estaría ahí para ella, aunque esto conllevara un dolor de por medio para mí.

—Está bien.

No la cuestioné dos veces. En cuanto la Redfield accedió conduje en retroceso hasta mi departamento, manejando un poco más rápido de lo acostumbrado por temor a que ella se arrepintiese, pero no sucedió. De vez en cuando hacia una que otra pregunta casual para bajar un poco la tensión de nuestro viaje pero a leguas se podía sentir la incomodidad entre nosotros. Mientras conducía estaba recordando los comestibles que tenía en la alacena. Por suerte había hecho las compras del supermercado un día antes, lo que fue un punto a mi favor. Recordé que tenía un poco de pasta en el refrigerador, y también había adquirido un paquete de lasaña precocinada. Había vegetales también. Sólo sería cuestión de meter la comida al horno y preparar una ensalada para tener una cena decente.

¿Quién lo diría? Por azares del destino pasaría navidad con el amor de mi vida, aunque no en las circunstancias que yo quisiera. Pero algo es algo ¿no?

En cuanto llegamos al edificio donde vivía, aparqué el auto en mi lugar de estacionamiento y me apresuré para abrirle la puerta a mi acompañante. Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor a la vez que buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me adelanté unos pasos para abrir la puerta y ella se introdujo tímidamente.

Dio una mirada retrospectiva hacia el lugar. Siempre había sido un hombre de limpieza y orden, por lo que encontró mi piso totalmente pulcro e inmaculado.

—Siéntate por favor.

Ella obedeció y se quedó sentada en el sofá principal.

— ¿Te importa si te dejo sola unos minutos? Iré a preparar la cena y enseguida vuelvo. —Dije a la vez que colgaba mi chaqueta en el perchero y me dirigía a la cocina.

—Leon, eres muy amable, pero no tienes que hacer esto. —Respondió ella evidentemente incómoda.

—Por favor, Claire. Quiero hacerlo. Además, —comenté para tranquilizarla un poco, —si tienes tanta hambre como yo, tengo que apresurarme. Cocino muy bien.

—Al menos déjame ayudarte. —Insistió intentando ponerse de pie.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero presumir mis habilidades culinarias por lo menos una vez. ¿Sí?

La pelirroja sonrió y yo me quedé embobado. ¡Cómo amaba esa sonrisa!

Al parecer, mi pequeño ángel se sintió un poco más cómoda y se relajó en el sofá, encendió el televisor y se puso a mirar el canal de noticias. Afortunadamente por ser la fecha qué era en el noticiero no informaron nada de la guerra que sacudía a una parte de Europa y sólo televisaron información amable sobre las diversas festividades navideñas en el mundo. Al menos eso la mantendría distraída de la preocupación que la aquejaba.

Ahora estaba en un problema real. Había alardeado sobre ser un excelente cocinero cuando en realidad nunca había cocinado una lasaña, ni siquiera precocinada. Leí con cuidado las instrucciones y parecía ser muy fácil, pero yo, que quemaba incluso el agua para mi café por las mañanas, estaba en un lío serio. Si había sobrevivido todo este tiempo era gracias a la señora Maxwell que era la buena mujer que se encargaba de la limpieza de mi departamento y también de cocinarme alimentos para toda la semana. ¡Bien Kennedy, eso te pasa por fanfarrón!

Saqué con cuidado un recipiente para meter al horno y fui colocando las láminas tal y como decía las instrucciones, a la vez que las remojaba en la salsa. Iba colocando uno a uno los ingredientes a la vez que me guiaba de la mejor herramienta de un hombre cuando está atrapado en situaciones difíciles: Yahoo respuestas.

Seguí las instrucciones de la caja y las de internet al pie de la letra y metí la lasaña al horno. Cuando terminé le di cinco estrellas al usuario que explicaba el procedimiento y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo cuando miré que estaba dando resultados. Mientras la lasaña terminaba de cocinarse, saqué la pasta del refrigerador para colocarla en un recipiente y después sacar también unos cuantos vegetales para hacer una ensalada de acompañamiento. En verdad me estaba esforzando por quedar bien con Claire.

Luego de un rato de batallar con una lechuga y cortar unos cuantos champiñones, había preparado una ensalada que tenía muy buena pinta. Pronto el olor de la lasaña comenzó a impregnar todo el departamento y yo no podía sentirme más orgulloso. Había cocinado la cena de navidad y al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien.

Usando un trapo húmedo saqué la lasaña del horno y la coloqué sobre la barra de la cocina. La comida estaba lista y sólo me faltaba poner la mesa para servirse.

Saqué una vajilla que jamás había usado antes, —regalo de mis padres desde la primera vez que me había aventurado a vivir solo, —y me dispuse a acomodar los platos, cubiertos y vasos, para finalmente llamar a la pelirroja para que viniese a cenar.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, me dirigí hacia la sala para informarle a mi invitada que la comida estaba servida, pero en seguida, desistí de mi idea. Encontré a Claire profundamente dormida en el sofá, acurrucada sobre uno de los cojines, totalmente en posición fetal. A pesar de que estaba ansioso porque probara la cena que con tanto esmero había preparado para ella, no tuve corazón para despertarla. Mirándola así, indefensa, tranquila, con esa expresión de serenidad que mostraba cuando estaba dormida, me hizo sentir una profunda paz y ternura, que incluso pasó por mi cabeza la idea de quedarme allí con ella, contemplándola toda la noche, admirando su respiración regular y su belleza genuina.

La temperatura poco a poco iba descendiendo de sobremanera y no iba a dejar que Claire durmiera en el sofá de la sala. Yo dormiría ahí y ella se quedaría en mi recámara.

Apagué el televisor usando el control remoto y con cuidado de no despertarla, cargué a la Redfield en brazos para desplazarla hacia la cama de mi alcoba. Una sensación de euforia me recorrió el cuerpo cuando la tomé para levantarla, sintiendo su peso ligero como si fuese algo natural. En el pasado la había llevado en brazos tantas veces que era casi común, pero ahora en todo este tiempo de ausencia, aprendí a valorar cada instante que pasaba con ella, y volverla a tener tan cerca, parecía algo irreal.

La coloqué con delicadeza en la cama y la arrope con cuidado con el edredón, asegurándome que no tuviese frío a media noche, con la misma atención que una madre con su hijo recién nacido. Cuando estuve a punto de soltarla para retirarme a la sala, noté que ella en sus sueños se aferró más a mí, abrazándome con fuerza a mi cuello. Intenté separarme con suavidad pero la pelirroja no cooperaba. Había colocado bien sus manos detrás de mí, y también acomodó su rostro entre mi pecho, acurrucándose con mi cuerpo, como si estuviese buscando en mí una especie de refugio.

Desde que le había propuesto a Claire pasar esta noche en mi departamento me prometí a mi mismo no actuar como un hijo de puta, pero parecía que la vida quería burlarse de mí y ponerme a prueba. Iba a ser lindo y caballeroso con mi ex, pero esta situación me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Estando tan cerca pude estudiarla con mayor detenimiento. Se veía hermosa, insoportablemente hermosa y yo, irremediablemente enamorado. Sus facciones de ángel, su piel de porcelana, su expresión permanente de muñeca… Todo de ella era perfecto.

Allí estaba mi más dulce tentación, dormida a mi lado, respirando en mi pecho, abrazándome, dándome su calor, y yo un hombre con sangre en las venas… El destino no me pudo ofrecer mejor oportunidad, pero no me podía dejar llevar por mis instintos, no ahora que ella estaba vulnerable y desprotegida.

La acuné en mis brazos de la manera que ella estuviese lo más cómoda posible y se recostó en mi hombro, cada vez abrazándose más a mi pecho. Con el dorso de mi mano acaricié dulcemente su rostro de querubín, deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel de seda. Ni en mis sueños más alocados, imaginé que algún día volvería a tener entre mis brazos a mi pequeña pelirroja, pero ahora por un designio del destino estaba aquí conmigo, en mi lecho, durmiendo a mi lado, justamente en la noche de Navidad. Era el mejor regalo que pudiese haber recibido.

—Te amo, Claire... —Le susurré despacio mientras dormía, a la vez que velaba su sueño y se arrullaba con los sonidos de la noche.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y los párpados cada vez se hicieron más pesados, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido plácidamente después de meses, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y en ese momento sólo éramos ella y yo.

* * *

 **A/N: Leon y Claire juntos otra vez. Supongo que nadie sospechaba un acercamiento tan rápido. Pobre Leon, esto le duele, pero más le duele ver a su pelirroja sufrir. En el fondo, Leon no es tan imbécil como pensábamos en la historia anterior. Como bien lo comentaron algunos de los lectores en sus reviews esta historia se desarrolla post-durante-pre residente vil 6 así que, si ya han jugando el título notarán que la secuela estará bastante ligada al videojuego. Espero y eso les agrade.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos viendo más de Leon y Claire, así que amigos cleonistas creo que esta historia les gustará un poco más que la anterior.**

 **Como saben su opinión para mí siempre será importante así que cualquier duda, opinión, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte no duden en expresarse libremente en los reviews o si lo prefieren por mensaje privado también es válido.**

 **Recomendaciones musicales: **

-Arrullo de estrellas/Zoé

-Aunque no sea conmigo/Café tacvba

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: En la salud y la enfermedad

**¡Hola! Un poco retrasada con la actualización pero aquí me tienen de nuevo. Como algunos ya saben, les debía muchos capítulos a los lectores de "Mala Sangre" que ya está en la recta final y tuve que ponerme al corriente antes de actualizar esta secuela. Una disculpa por ello.**

 **Por cierto, ¡estrenamos portada! Una pequeña edición hecha por GeishaPax con mucho cariño para nuestro fic. ¡Gracias hermana!**

 **Mando un saludo y agradecimiento especial a las lectoras GeishaPax, Frozenheart7, Rose y MISSHARPERREDFIELD por la presión para que yo escribiera rápido y este capítulo pudiera desarrollarse. Las odio chicas, jajaja broma!**

 **También un saludo especial al resto de las hermanas malvadas, Addie Redfield y Zhines que me ayudan inmensamente apoyando mis locuras.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** hermana del mal el stalkeo dio frutos por lo que la actualización está aquí y tendrás tu dosis recomendada de Cleon. Espero que te guste!

 **Frozenheart7:** Hermana a estoy al corriente, por lo que espero que detengan el stalkeo ya que sólo les debo Deja Vú jajaja En esta ocasión Leon no va a ser un cretino o al menos va a tratar de no serlo y respecto a Ada sabremos de ella más adelante, todo a su tiempo… No dejaré respuestas largas esta ocasión por la premura de tiempo pero prometo organizarme mejor para ya no retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones. Espero te guste el cap hermana, te quiero!

 **xIfYouSaySox:** Mujer te creíamos desaparecida! No sé quien estaba más perdida aquí si yo con el fic o tu por la comunidad! (Frozen y Geisha me contaron que ya no estabas por aquí) espero y para cuando veas esta actualización puedas volver a rondar por aquí a este pequeño universo malvado. Ahora al cap. Los flashbacks son esenciales aquí. Por lo pronto habrá sólo ternura y amor ya lo verás aquí. Gracias por leer querida!

 **Diaraguila** : Hola! Otra vez un gusto leerte! En efecto Leon tiene una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable ya que si él fuera otro no hubiese resistido dormir con la mujer de sus sueños en la misma cama. Pero bueno es parte de su karma, digamos que no se portó muy bien en "Te Perdí" jaja ¡Saludos!

 **Susara K1302:** Amiga! Creo que todos amaron la parte en que Leon busca en Yahoo respuestas jaja pero vamos todos alguna vez en nuestras vidas hemos hecho algo así (me incluyo) y a veces no es tan malo. Odiar a Simmons es normal y amar el Creva es mi misión jajajaja! Un abrazo fuerte amiga!

 **Shyzu-Jyo:** Hey! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado la secuela, pero Piers está de misión! O: No me odies a mí, culpa a Capcom por enviarlo tan lejos y ponerlo en situaciones peligrosas. Veremos qué pasa más adelante. ¡Muchos saludos!

Rose: Hola! Espero y tu corazón cleonista esté resucitando después del duro golpe que todos sufrieron en "Te Perdí" Leon está en su tarea de redimirse y lo está haciendo bien, mi tarea en esta secuela es que todos los lectores perdonen al agente de ojos azules. Espero lograrlo. Muchos saludos y espero esta entrega te guste.

 **Guest:** Owwww tomare ese eewww como un cumplido. Espero y te guste el episodio de hoy:

 **Kiss:** Veo que mi trabajo de redimir a Leon va por buen camino ya que estoy empezando a ablandar los corazones de los lectores después de que los cabreara por todas las tonterías que cometió en el fic anterior. Leon es un hombre arrepentido y quizás merezca una segunda oportunidad. Aclaro quizás! El capítulo de hoy también será muy cute y quizás les saque uno que otro owww. Espero y les agrade.

* * *

 _"_ _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

 _as if they thought of rain_

 _I hate to look into those eyes_

 _and see an ounce of pain._

 _Her hair reminds me_

 _of a warm safe place,_

 _where as a child I'd hide_

 _and pray for the thunder_

 _and the rain_

 _to quietly pass me by"_

 _—_ _Guns N' Roses, Sweet child O' mine_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: EN LA SALUD Y EN LA ENFERMEDAD

* * *

 _Aún estaba profundamente dormido cuando sentí una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior que me hizo sonreír. Abrí los ojos con pereza y miré a Claire encima de mí con su sonrisa traviesa, besándome por sorpresa._

 _—_ _Buenos días. —Saludó ella con voz musical._

 _—_ _Buenos días. —Contesté mientras apartaba un mechón pelirrojo de su frente._

 _—_ _Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿quieres venir? —Me propuso seductoramente dedicándome una mirada felina._

 _Era una invitación a la que obviamente no me iba a negar, pero tenía ganas de hacerme el difícil y esperar qué sucedería._

 _Entonces giré en la cama y simulé que seguiría durmiendo._

 _—_ _Está bien. Entonces iré a ducharme. —Dijo con fingida indignación y se levantó de la cama._

 _En cuanto se levantó sólo la fina tela de las sábanas envolvían su cuerpo que yo discretamente miraba por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y se puso de pie frente a mí para quitarse la sábana que la envolvía y lanzármela encima._

 _—_ _Creo que la necesitarás más que yo._

 _Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar totalmente desnuda por la habitación, contoneando sus caderas anchas en su andar, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. En cuanto decidió pasearse sin ropa frente a mis ojos, automáticamente ella había ganado la batalla._

 _Esperé a escuchar el sonido de la regadera caer en el azulejo de la ducha para levantarme de la cama e irme a seguirla. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido hasta el baño y con cuidado abrí la puerta corrediza de la regadera para poder colarme en su baño rápido._

 _La Redfield ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero fingió no notarlo y continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras lavaba su hermosa melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Como si fuese una fiera que va al ataque de su presa, la aceché lentamente apoderándome de su pequeña cintura, para después depositar un beso suave en su hombro. La chiquilla se estremeció con mi tacto y cariñosamente tomó con una de las palmas de sus manos mi mejilla para después depositar en ella una pequeña caricia._

 _—_ _Creí que querías seguir durmiendo. —Comentó la niña en tono burlón._

 _—_ _Ya no. —Respondí mientras me colocaba frente a ella tomando su rostro entre mis manos para después besarla con avidez._

 _El agua de la regadera caía tibia sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero no se comparaba con la temperatura corporal que generábamos Claire y yo._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica de cabellos rojizos y yo abandonáramos los besos tiernos y los cambiáramos súbitamente por caricias furtivas y apasionadas._

 _—_ _Sigue así y vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo. —Le dije con la voz cortada, mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos y ella se aferraba más a mí, envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura._

 _—_ _¿Ahora es mi culpa? —Se quejó ella mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, acostumbrándose al ritmo de mis embestidas._

 _—_ _Fue tu idea. —Contesté mientras deslizaba mis labios en su cuello mojado._

 _—_ _Pudiste haberla rechazado. —Se defendió a la vez que pasaba sus dedos finos entre mi cabellera._

 _—_ _No debiste tentarme._

 _La pelirroja iba a decir algo para defenderse cuando de repente su voz se sustituyó por un gemido ahogado al sentir mis labios sobre su pecho, haciendo que se retorciera entre mis brazos. Ella sabía muy bien cómo ganarme una discusión, pero yo también tenía mis trucos para silenciarla y salirme con la mía._

 _En ese momento no importaba ni la hora, ni mi trabajo, ni nada que no fuera ella…_

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaron a filtrarse a través de la tela de las cortinas blancas en las ventanas de mi habitación. Iba a moverme cuando de repente un brazo que se colgaba de mi cuello me lo impidió, y un olor conocido a champú de fresas me hizo caer en la realidad. De repente recordé todo de golpe.

Miré hacia abajo para comprobar que no lo había soñado y efectivamente, nada era producto de mi imaginación retorcida. Claire estaba dormida en mi cama, abrazada a mi cuello, acurrucada contra mi cuerpo, produciendo una temperatura agradable con nuestra piel tan cercana, en ese mañana fría de veinticinco de diciembre.

Apenas y podía creerlo. Hacía tanto que había renunciado a la idea de volver a ver a Claire Redfield despertar a mi lado, que ahora tenerla tan cerca parecía irreal, aunque las circunstancias no fueran precisamente las que yo quisiera. Pero tenerla aquí junto a mí era más de lo que podía aspirar.

Suspiré profundamente, inhalando lo más que podía de su fragancia natural tan dulce. No quise moverme por temor a despertarla y decidí disfrutar el momento, cerrando los ojos y relajándome mientras la mujer de mi vida se abrazaba a mi cuello.

Habían pasado pocos minutos cuando repentinamente Claire comenzó a removerse inquieta y con pesadez comenzó a despegar sus párpados pero sin soltarse de mi cuello. Sus pequeñas joyitas color azul miraron la habitación confundida, hasta que fijó su vista en mi y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Como si estuviese tocando fuego, la Redfield se soltó rápidamente del abrazo de mi camisa y se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama alejándose de mí, totalmente avergonzada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¡Leon, lo siento! —Exclamó la mujer muy apenada.

—Claire, tranquila. —Dije alzando las manos para calmarla. —Te quedaste dormida en el sofá de mi cama y te traje a la habitación para que estuvieras más cómoda. No pasó nada, tranquila.

—Perdóname, Leon. Arruiné tu navidad.

¿Esta mujer se estaba disculpando por "arruinar" mi navidad? Si supiera que su compañía era el mejor regalo al que podía aspirar esa mañana de 25 de diciembre… Pero no iba a decírselo, no iba a actuar como un idiota y arruinarlo todo… Otra vez.

—No digas eso. Al contrario, me siento feliz de que me hayas acompañado. No pensaba celebrar de hecho. ¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunté en afán de distraerla.

—Un poco… —Admitió la pelirroja sonriendo bajito.

—Perfecto. Iré a calentar la cena que preparé anoche. —Propuse levantándome enseguida de la cama, yendo rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Dejé a Claire un momento a solas en la habitación dándole su espacio para que cepillara su cabello o lavara su cara, mientras yo me ocupaba de servir el desayuno.

Metí la lasaña al horno y coloqué un poco de pasta y vegetales en un tazón. Mientras esperaba a que la lasaña se calentara revisé mi PDA que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, esperando recibir noticias sobre el paradero de Chris y Piers Nivans.

Revisando los mensajes noté que tenía un nuevo mensaje de correo electrónico. Y no eran para nada buenas noticias.

Al parecer, había ocurrido un incidente en el ayuntamiento ubicado en el pueblo de la guerra civil donde todo el Alpha Team había sido abatido a causa del virus C. Había una lista con los nombres de los soldados caídos, entre ellos Finn Macauley, Carl Alfonso, Andy Walker y Ben Airhart. Los nombres de Chris y el esposo de Claire no figuraban en la lista de los militares muertos, sin embargo, me informaban que no se tenía ninguna noticia de ellos por lo que las posibilidades de que estuviesen con vida, eran mínimas.

Dejé de leer rápidamente la PDA cuando noté la presencia de la pelirroja irrumpir en la cocina, disimulando mi expresión de incertidumbre por una de serenidad para infundirle un poco de confianza a la mujer de ojos azules. No pretendía inquietarla ahora que había amanecido más tranquila, aunque más tarde tendría que idear una forma de darle el peso de las noticias graves sin que se derrumbara. No iba a ser una tarea para nada sencilla.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Leon? —Preguntó con voz suave mi invitada.

—Tengo todo bajo control, Claire. Tú sólo toma asiento y enseguida serviré el desayuno.

La pelirroja asintió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas laterales del comedor quedándose totalmente en silencio mientras jugueteaba con uno de los adornos de flores artificiales que decoraban la mesa por el centro.

Cuando la lasaña estuvo caliente, tomé una de las toallas de cocina para sacar con cuidado el recipiente teniendo la astucia de no quemarme las manos y quedar como un idiota frente a la Redfield. Tomé uno de los cuchillos y una espátula para cortar un buen trozo de la lasaña y ponerlo en un plato para colocar también una porción de vegetales y pasta. Repetí la misma operación con otro plato hasta que tuvieron una presentación agradable además de oler bastante bien.

Enseguida, puse la mesa con los vasos y cubiertos para después buscar de entre el refrigerador una botella grande de limonada que era lo que solía beber cuando no deseaba tomar agua simple. Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, puse ambos platos en nuestros respectivos lugares, con mi huésped y yo sentados frente a frente, mirando orgulloso mi trabajo culinario.

—Se ve muy bien el desayuno, Leon. Lamento quedarme dormida anoche y haberme perdido de la cena. —Comentó la pelirroja que insertaba en un tenedor un champiñón de su ensalada.

—No te preocupes, Claire. Podemos comer ahora que es lo importante. Espero que te guste.

—Gracias.

Mi ex compañera en Raccoon City comenzó a cortar con los cubiertos un bocado de su lasaña a la vez que yo disimulaba mi escrutinio, mirando con nerviosismo, esperando que la comida tuviera un sabor agradable.

Al mirar que mi acompañante no hizo ningún respingo ni algún ademán que indicara que quería vomitar o escupir, me sentí confiado de mi humilde platillo y comencé a comer yo también. Y para mi sorpresa, mi lasaña estaba deliciosa.

—Leon, ¿has tenido noticias de la BSAA? —Preguntó la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio.

Masticaba un pedazo de lasaña que por suerte me dio unos segundos para mantener la boca cerrada y pensar qué podía contestar. Decirle la verdad en estos momentos a la Redfield no era una opción viable y debía postergar la noticia el mayor tiempo que me fuera posible, al menos no hasta que estuviera seguro que su hermano y esposo continuaban con vida. Entonces opté por maquillar un poco la verdad.

—Hasta ahora no se han tenido noticias. Se seguirán las investigaciones.

Noté cómo la decepción y la tristeza volvió a reflejarse en esos ojos aguamarina. En verdad odiaba ver un solo atisbo de dolor en esas pupilas azules.

—No me rendiré hasta averiguar su paradero, no pierdas la fe, Claire.

La mujer de cabellos de hoguera alzó un poco su vista y me miró nuevamente con ese destello de inocencia en sus orbes turquesas. Ese brillo que me volvía loco y me había robado el sueño varias noches.

—Muchas gracias. —Agradeció sincera sin bajar la mirada, quedándome como un imbécil perdido en sus facciones.

Me puse nervioso cual adolescente estúpido enamorado de la chica bonita de la clase y no encontré algo mejor que hacer más que llevarme a la boca una buena tajada de pasta, y evadir decir cualquier otra palabra que arruinara el momento.

—Leon, abusando de tu amabilidad, ¿crees que podrías llevarme hoy a casa de Chris? Sheva al igual que yo, ayer se puso muy mal y me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien.

Abusar de mi amabilidad… Ella podía abusar de mí en todos los sentidos posibles si así lo quería y yo no iba a oponerme.

—Por supuesto. Si gustas terminado el desayuno podemos ir.

Continuamos degustando nuestros alimentos hablando de trivialidades como el clima y nuestros empleos para poder distraernos un poco de la tensión y al terminar de comer, limpiamos la mesa y lavamos los platos.

Tal y como se lo había prometido, al terminar de desayunar partimos hacia la casa de su hermano, aprovechando que las calles estaban despejadas de tráfico debido al día del "recalentado internacional", pero aún estaba la dificultad de que las avenidas estaban llenas de nieve por todos lados y eso nos complicaba un poco las cosas.

En unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la residencia Redfield donde pude aparcar el coche justo en la entrada de la casa que yo conocía muy bien. Salí contra la ventisca para abrirle la puerta a mi acompañante, dispuesto a llevarla hasta la entrada y esperarla en el auto.

— ¿Vas a quedarte en el auto? —Preguntó la chiquilla pelirroja al suponer mis intenciones.

—No tengo ningún problema con hacerlo, puedo esperar aquí. —Repuse en un intento de no hacer sentir incómoda a la Redfield.

—Por favor no quiero que te quedes aquí sólo mientras yo estoy con Sheva, no me sentiría bien. Acompáñame.

Justo como sucedía en nuestros mejores años, a las peticiones de la motociclista jamás podía decir que no.

Me coloqué a su lado para caminar juntos hacia el porche de la casa para después tocar el timbre de la entrada. Fue hasta el tercer timbrazo que la puerta comenzó a abrirse y era nada más y nada menos que Jill Valentine la que salía a recibirnos.

—Claire, Leon, qué… sorpresa. —Saludó nuestra anfitriona claramente extrañada por mi presencia en la casa de los Redfield y enseguida agregó: —Pasen por favor.

Pasamos enseguida al recibidor de la casa y las dos mujeres se pusieron a conversar, sintiéndome totalmente ajeno.

— ¿Cómo está, Sheva? —Interrogó la pelirroja con genuina preocupación.

—Mejor. En cuanto me enteré de lo que había sucedido vine enseguida para apoyar a Sheva.

—Gracias, Jill.

Aún estaban hablando las dos féminas sobre la estabilidad de la esposa de Chris cuando de repente la susodicha salió de su habitación, vistiendo una pijama holgada de color púrpura y caminando con dificultad.

—Claire, Leon. Buenos días. —Saludó amablemente la chica morena, sorprendiéndome que se acordara de mi nombre después de la única vez que nos habíamos visto.

—Buenos días, Sheva. —Saludé con cortesía a la dueña de la casa que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, mientras la Redfield y Valentine seguramente se preguntaban cómo es que la esposa de Chris y yo nos conocíamos.

En cuanto la jovencita estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude verificar lo cambiada que estaba. Se seguía viendo joven aunque en su expresión por más de que denotara amabilidad, se reflejaba en sus ojos una sombra de angustia y preocupación inminente, resaltada por un par de ojeras bien marcadas. En su rostro había unas pequeñas pecas que no recordaba que tuviera. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura y pude notar que su cuerpo atlético estaba comenzando a desaparecer gracias a un vientre que comenzaba a hincharse, producto de los primeros meses del embarazo.

—Sheva, vuelve a tu habitación, debes descansar. —Regañó suavemente la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. que tomaba de la mano a su amiga.

—Jill estoy embarazada, más no estoy lisiada. Puedo caminar perfectamente, no te preocupes por mí. —Se quejó la más joven haciendo un pequeño puchero que de haber estado en otras circunstancias menos tensas, me hubiese sacado una carcajada. —Claire, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano y Piers?

La pelirroja bajó la vista sin saber qué responder. Sheva se llevó una mano al vientre suponiendo que quizás su cuñada no le traería buenas noticias.

—Aún no sabemos nada de ellos. Leon está ayudándome a conseguir información y lo mantendrán al tanto en cuanto tengamos novedades.

—Entiendo. —Respondió decepcionada la agente de la BSAA con sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—Vamos a encontrarlos, Sheva. No debemos perder la fe. —Insistió la Redfield tomando a la de ojos avellana por las manos. —Anda, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Las damas caminaron lentamente hasta el aposento de la más joven, mientras Claire alentaba a la futura madre a no perder la esperanza. En verdad me sorprendía profundamente la entereza de mi ex mujer; ella estaba a punto de perder a su familia en esa misión suicida y trataba de mantenerse positiva para fortalecer a la esposa de su hermano que se encontraba en estado. Esa mujer era tan generosa, tan valiente, tan perfecta… Sin duda, cada día encontraba un nuevo motivo para estar más enamorado de ella.

— ¿Estás ayudando a Claire? —Preguntó Jill Valentine sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Ayer por la tarde vino a pedirme mi ayuda para encontrar a Chris y a Piers, y acepté. —Expliqué sin más a la mujer castaña.

—Muchas gracias, en este momento necesitamos ayuda, ya que la BSAA no logra restablecer contacto con el Alpha Team y el apoyo de la D.S.O. no está de más.

—Jill, —Hablé pronunciando su nombre con lentitud, pensando que era lo mejor informarle de las novedades del asunto a ella antes que a las otras dos mujeres. —Esta mañana recibí información acerca del Alpha Team.

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó la de ojos grises con bastante interés.

—Sí, pero no son buenas noticias.

De repente las facciones de la fémina se comenzaron a contraer, señal de que esperaba escuchar lo peor.

—El Alpha Team tuvo un altercado ayer en el cual la mayoría miembros del equipo fueron abatidos confirmando ya la identidad de los cadáveres. Entre la lista de los caídos no figuran los nombres de Chris ni de Piers, pero aún no se tiene noticia de ninguno de ellos.

—No puede ser… —Exclamó Jill en voz baja negando con la cabeza y conteniendo unas lágrimas. — Pero ¿quieres decir que aún hay esperanza para Chris y Piers?

—Sí, aunque la posibilidad es muy baja. Es muy probable que también hayan muerto.

En ese momento el rostro de Jill se quebró. Sabía lo mucho que estimaba a Chris y le dolía cualquier cosa que pudiese pasarle a alguno de sus compañeros. Pero si algo se podía destacar de esa mujer, era su objetividad para actuar y tomar decisiones.

—No creí prudente contarle todo esto a Claire, ya que ayer que fue a buscarme a la D.S.O. estaba muy alterada y no quiero importunarla más, y ahora menos que sé que la esposa de Chris está embarazada y puede afectarle.

—Has hecho bien. Aunque Claire se haga la fuerte por reconfortar a Sheva, sé que está destrozada por dentro y tarde o temprano va a colapsar. Desde que Piers y Chris partieron a Edonia no come ni duerme bien, además de sufrir crisis de angustia constantes. —Dijo la ex teniente dándome la razón y agregó: —Escucha, Leon. No sé qué pasó entre Claire y tú en el pasado, pero lo cierto es que ahora te necesita más que nunca. No puedo hacerme cargo de ella porque tengo que cuidar de Sheva y de su hijo, pero tú, sé que puedes cuidar de Claire en estos momentos, te pido que por favor no la dejes sola. Sé que es tozuda y obstinada y que seguramente se va a resistir a tu protección, pero tú la conoces mejor que yo y sabrás cómo convencerla. Por favor, Leon. Ella nos necesita ahora.

Al escuchar la ansiedad en la voz de Jill sabía que en verdad necesitaba mi apoyo, aunque en realidad ella no hubiese tenido que pedirme nada para que yo aceptara gustoso hacerme cargo de la pelirroja. No iba a portarme como un imbécil tratando de conquistarla para que al final la Redfield terminara huyendo de mí. No obstante; si Claire me necesitaba en ese momento, me tenía, aunque eso implicara el sacrificio de ver día a día mi amor ya no correspondido.

—Entendido. —Acepté con seriedad mi próxima misión.

En ese momento, la chiquilla de melena roja salió de la habitación indicando que Sheva se había quedado dormida.

Las mujeres platicaron un rato más y finalmente mi ex novia y yo nos retiramos para dejar descansar a Jill, quedando en comunicarnos con ella en cuanto tuviésemos alguna novedad. Nos iríamos ahora a mi departamento esperando que más tarde reabrieran de nuevo las calles cubiertas de nieve y pudiera llevarla a su casa.

En cuanto estuvimos en el auto, encendí la calefacción para compensar la fría temperatura del clima y maneje despacio para evitar cualquier incidente estando el asfalto congelado. Desde que salimos de la casa de su hermano, la Redfield había permanecido totalmente callada, nuevamente con la misma actitud tensa del día anterior. Permanecí en silencio para dejarla un momento sola con sus pensamientos hasta que observé por el rabillo del ojo, que una lágrima fina se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Claire, ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja alzó la vista y vi sus ojos azules totalmente cristalizados, evitando a toda costa dejar salir el llanto que la afectaba.

—No.

Me orillé en una de las esquinas, hasta quedar estacionado al lado de un pequeño parque que estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve, pintando un bonito paisaje blanco. Cuando me estacioné apagué el motor y giré en mi asiento, iba a averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a la Redfield.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me siento terrible, Leon. Me es muy difícil asegurarle a Sheva que todo va a estar bien cuando ni siquiera yo tengo la certeza de que así sea. Ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas y no se han tenido noticias de mi hermano ni mi esposo y yo… No quiero que estén muertos…

Claire no pudo más y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Instintivamente me acerqué a ella y la tomé en un abrazo protector, acunándola contra mi pecho, dejándola llorar todo lo que necesitaba. Me partía el corazón verla así; triste, asustada, vulnerable… No se parecía en nada a la chica alegre, obstinada y rebelde que yo conocía, esa mujer se había esfumado con las circunstancias.

—Tranquila. Ellos no están muertos, Claire. Tu hermano es un gran soldado muy experimentado, seguramente está en algún lugar en donde no puede comunicarse y está buscando ayuda junto con tu esposo. Por favor, no puedes dejarte vencer ahora.

La mantuve abrazada a mí todo el tiempo que fue necesario para que se consolara, hasta que su llanto se convirtió en leves gemidos y suspiros hondos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila, volví a encender el auto y conduje hacia el departamento.

Algunos minutos después estuvimos en el complejo departamental en el que yo vivía, para rápidamente adentrarnos en la recepción y no llenarnos de nieve que caía a copos.

Apenas estábamos por subir al ascensor, cuando noté que mi compañera se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente.

— ¿Claire, Claire…?

No tengo certeza la velocidad en que me moví para que la pelirroja no se estrellara contra el suelo. Se había desmayado en mis brazos y no respondía.

— ¡Claire, Claire, despierta! —Repetí con impaciencia dándole pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

Saqué rápido mi móvil para llamar a una ambulancia, pero en las condiciones en que se encontraban las calles, tardarían una eternidad en venir, así que revisando sus signos vitales, pude notar que estaba estable y subí con ella en brazos rápidamente hacia mi departamento. Llegando hasta mi piso en tiempo récord, la coloqué con suavidad en el sillón, para correr rápidamente hacia el botiquín de emergencias y empapar un algodón en alcohol para colocarlo en su respiración.

—Vamos nena, despierta…

Poco a poco, la Redfield fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente hasta que con la vista perdida fue enfocando poco a poco su atención en mí y habló con dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me diste un buen susto. Te desmayaste en la recepción y te traje hasta el departamento para intentar despertarte.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella con desgane.

—No te disculpes. Ahora mismo vamos con el médico. —Hablé extendiéndole mi mano ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Pero, Leon…

—Sin peros, nos vamos ahora mismo, señorita.

Tomé las llaves de mi departamento y cerré nuevamente para volver a mi Mustang que estaba en el estacionamiento. Era toda una suerte que hubiera una clínica cercana a mi domicilio y que estuviese abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

En cuanto llegamos una enfermera nos atendió y llevó directamente a Claire con el médico, entrando a uno de los consultorios mientras yo aguardaba en la sala de espera junto con algunos otros pacientes. Empecé a golpetear el piso con un pie signo de mi notable ansiedad, cuando pasaban los minutos y la chica pelirroja no volvía de la consulta ni los doctores salían a informarme algo.

Estuve a diez minutos de agotar mi paciencia, cuando de repente un hombre mayor con bata blanca se acercó a decir un anuncio en voz alta.

—Familiares de Claire Redfield.

Me puse de pie casi de un salto y el doctor me indicó que lo siguiera. Traté de comportarme lo más sereno posible, aunque por dentro me estaba llevando el carajo.

— ¿Cómo está ella, doctor? —Pregunté en cuanto nos detuvimos afuera de una habitación.

—Su esposa se encuentra bien, señor.

Al parecer, el doctor había creído erróneamente por más que yo lo lamentara, que Claire era mi esposa. Y a pesar de que el hombre de ciencia tenía una percepción equivocada, no quise corregir el error de parentesco.

—Físicamente sólo encontré algunos problemas relacionados con la falta de descanso, y mala alimentación, además de severas crisis de estrés y ansiedad que provocaron el desmayo de su esposa. No son problemas graves como le repito, pero si se descuidan a largo plazo podrían traer consecuencias serias como problemas cardiovasculares y gastrointestinales. Es por ello que le daré una lista de alimentos y cuidados especiales para su esposa, que tendrá que seguir rigorosamente.

—Entendido. ¿Puedo verla ahora?

—Seguro. En este momento está durmiendo. Le suministramos un sedante para que descansara y se recuperara más rápido, pero tendrá que pasar una noche en el hospital.

Asentí a la vez que el doctor abría la puerta para dejarme pasar a la habitación donde yacía mi presunta esposa, que dormía cual bella durmiente sobre la cama blanca.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y sin poder evitarlo acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, mientras veía embelesado como dormía por segunda vez, vigilando su sueño tranquilo.

—No te puedes rendir ahora pequeña, te necesitamos fuerte. Me encargaré de que no te rompas, Claire, te lo juro. —Susurré suavemente contra su oído y en un acto atrevido deposite un beso suave en su frente, limitándome en demasía en todas las muestras de amor que había contenido durante todos estos meses.

En ese instante, supe que yo haría cualquier cosa por mi dulce mujercita.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola amigos, deseo de todo corazón que este episodio les haya gustado y ahora comiencen a amar poco a poco a Leon y perdonarlo después de todo lo que hizo. Vaya ahora Claire está un poco delicada de salud, y Leon tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella… Eso será interesante. Ya veremos si no lo arruina y termina comportándose como un cretino, esperemos que no.**

 **Trataré de actualizar al ritmo más regular posible, tengo algunas ocupaciones que me consumen demasiado tiempo y no puedo dedicarle el esfuerzo y minutos que yo quisiera a mis historias, pero haré lo posible. Solo pido un poco de comprensión.**

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales**

-Sweet Child o' mine/Guns N' Roses

-Me estás atrapando otra vez/Andrés Calamaro

* * *

 **Como siempre lo digo, su opinión es valiosa para mí, así que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia son libres de expresarse en los reviews o si lo prefieren por MP.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer chicos, nos escribimos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4: Día de suerte

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Me recuerdan aún? Dios creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos leído en esta historia, no me justifico pero mi último año en la universidad, aunado al trabajo y otras responsabilidades me habían dejado realmente muy poco tiempo para escribir y bueno no me gusta sacarme episodios por debajo de la manga, me gusta tratar de hacer un buen trabajo para ustedes. Espero y acepten mis disculpas procuraré que ya no suceda.**

 **Por mi escases de tiempo, en esta ocasión no podré responder a los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y cada uno y los tomo en cuenta además de agradecerles infinitamente que se tomen un tiempo para comentar esta historia que con cariño redacto para ustedes; GeishaPax, MISSHARPERREDFIELD, Frozenheart7, Zhines, Diaraguila, Susara K1302, Kiss, Rose, Shizu-Jyo y Lexugim Greyrat muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero y para la próxima actualización esta situación se nomalice y pueda responder personalmente cada uno de sus mensajes.**

 **Así las cosas, queridos lectores, les tengo el episodio 4 de "Vivir por ella" agradezco la paciencia y bueno no los hago perder más tiempo. ¡A leer!**

 **Agradecimiento especial a la hermandad del mal por todo el apoyo y amistad en estas locas aventuras, GeishaPax, Addie Redfield, Zhines y Frozenheart7. Las quiero niñas. :3**

* * *

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday"_

 _—Lucky, Jason Mraz_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: DIA DE SUERTE

 _Sentía un leve hormigueo en mi brazo y la mitad de mi cuerpo entumecido por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Era una tarde cualquiera de mayo, hacía mucho calor y el día estaba perfectamente soleado, clima perfecto para andar en bermudas, sandalias y camiseta. En cambio, yo me encontraba dentro de la casa, vistiendo una camisa, corbata, y un traje elegante color azul marino que me quemaba como los mil demonios, sintiendo que haría ebullición en cualquier momento._

 _— ¡Quédate quieto! —Regañó la pelirroja cuando miró que me moví un poco para sacudir mi mano que cargaba una pipa._

 _— ¿Por qué tengo qué hacer esto? —Me quejé en voz alta a la vez que me sacudía un poco para evitar entumecerme por completo._

 _—Porque eres mi modelo para mi próxima prueba de pintura._

 _—No recuerdo haber aceptado._

 _—Claro que lo hiciste. —Respondió ella sin dejar de recargar su pincel en el óleo._

 _—Estaba durmiendo Claire, no cuenta. —Insistí sintiéndome cada vez más incómodo por el calor._

 _—Que hables dormido no es mi problema, Kennedy. Igual aceptaste. —Se defendió la chiquilla tomando un nuevo color en su paleta y continuó dando pinceladas._

 _Me quedé callado mientras la Redfield trabajaba arduamente en su nueva obra de arte. Estaba realizando un posgrado sobre pintura contemporánea y necesitaba presentar un cuadro moderno con un modelo que posara para ella, y yo fui el afortunado. Es por ello que yo vestía un saco de invierno y camisa abrochada hasta el cuello en un día donde el clima superaba los 35° grados centígrados. Todo por cumplir los caprichos de mi pequeña mujercita._

 _De repente, la chiquilla dejó de pintar y colocó su pincel en uno de los bolsillos de la bata de pintura que llevaba puesta, tomando con su otra mano la paleta de pintora._

 _—He terminado, señor Kennedy. —Anunció la mujer de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Me estiré para recuperar rápidamente la movilidad de mi cuerpo y me acerqué hacia ella para contemplar su trabajo._

 _Sin duda alguna, Claire era una artista nata. Sobre un fondo azul oscuro con destellos blancos había pintado un retrato idéntico de mi persona, donde me apreciaba en posición semi-erguida, con una mano en el bolsillo derecho y la otra sosteniendo una pipa que apenas tocaba con los labios._

 _—Eres increíble, Claire… —Murmuró sorprendido sin dejar de apreciar su obra._

 _—Gracias. Aunque debo decir que esto no habría funcionado sino hubiese tenido un modelo tan guapo que posara para mí. —Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo y esbozando una sonrisa coqueta._

 _—Lo sé, pero aún no has pagado mis honorarios por ser tu modelo. —Continué siguiéndole el juego a la Redfield._

 _La pelirroja se acercó a mí lentamente y me tomó por la corbata, comenzando a aflojarla lentamente, a la vez que empezaba a desatar los botones superiores de mi camisa._

 _— ¿Cuánto le debo por sus honorarios, señor Kennedy? —Susurró sensualmente poniéndose de puntillas para acariciarme la barbilla._

 _—Mmmm… no lo sé, quizás si la pintora aceptara una cita conmigo esta noche. —Contesté colocando mis manos en la cintura para después descenderlas hasta sus caderas. —Una cena, usted y yo en un restaurant italiano, paseo por el muelle… ¿Qué dice?_

 _—Interesante._

 _Me incliné suavemente y la besé gustoso tomándola por la cintura para llevármela en brazos hacia nuestra habitación y prepararnos para nuestra cita._

* * *

Sentí unas palmaditas en el hombro que me despertaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco e incorporándome con torpeza.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras mi vista se acostumbraba a la luz y de repente no reconocí donde estaba y un malestar en mi cuello y en la espalda comenzó a aquejarme, hasta que escuché esa voz que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Perdona, Leon. No era mi intención asustarte.

Entonces volteé a mirar a la mujer que me llamaba por mi nombre. Recuperada y descansada, veía a mi dulce pelirroja recostada en la cama de hospital con su mano sobre mi hombro y yo recargado en uno de los costados.

—Descuida Claire, creo que dormí demasiado. —Dije a la vez que me enderezaba sobre mi silla.

Aún no terminaba de reponerme cuando entró una amable enfermera a traer una charola con el desayuno para Claire. La mujer cruzó un par de palabras y mimos con mi presunta esposa para animarla a comer, entonces aproveché para salir un momento y revisar mi PDA.

En verdad estaba estresado, demasiado tenso. No dudaba ni un poco de las habilidades de Chris en el combate y aunque el hombre me cayera como patada en las bolas, también reconocía que Piers era bastante bueno en su trabajo pero a pesar de ello la posibilidad de que ambos soldados no hubiesen salido con vida de aquel ataque era bastante alta. No deseaba escuchar una noticia así, no por mí, sino por Claire. Sería un golpe fatal para su tierno corazón el perder a su hermano y marido al mismo tiempo, no podría recuperarse jamás.

Di un suspiro hondo y encendí el aparato electrónico para revisar el correo. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas de la desaparición del capitán Redfield y el teniente Nivans y seguramente ya habría algunas noticias. Deslizando con mis dedos la pantalla de la PDA verifique que efectivamente había novedades. Con toda la cama del mundo y los nervios de acero que solía usar en las misiones peligrosas abrí el mensaje y comencé a leerlo lentamente.

Después de los instantes de tensión, eran buenas noticias. Habían encontrado a Piers y a Chris en un hospital de un poblado cercano en donde ambos estaban bajo cuidado médico, Nivans con leves lesiones y Chris con una contusión en la cabeza que lo tenía en un estado de salud delicado pero estable. Me sentí profundamente aliviado al saber que ambos agentes estaban con vida, sobre todo por la mujer de mis desvelos.

Volví hacia la habitación y la encontré sola en su cama, mientras desayunaba ensalada de frutas, galletas integrales y una taza de té.

—Leon, ¿ya desayunaste algo? —Preguntó mi pelirroja al verme entrar, mirándome preocupada.

—Aún no, iré a comprar algo a la cafetería. —Contesté casi en automático.

—Toma algunas de estas galletas por favor, es tarde y te hará mal no desayunar. —Dijo preocupada mi presunta esposa tomando parte de su almuerzo.

Sonreí como un imbécil, me era inevitable. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esos ojitos azules mirarme consternados por algo tan simple como que yo consumiera alimento. Era difícil, muy difícil no subirse a una nube de expectativa.

—Gracias. —Respondí finalmente cediendo a su petición y aceptando un par de galletas integrales.

La chiquilla sonrió complacida tal y como lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya haciéndome recordar mil momentos que compartimos juntos que por poco y me olvidaba de darle las buenas nuevas.

—He recibido noticias acerca de tu hermano y de Piers.

La pelirroja de repente se quedó pasmada y muy atenta. Noté un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que delataba que se había asustado, quizás suponiendo que no eran buenas noticias. No podía permitir que se alarmara, sobretodo, ahora que las noticias no eran muy buenas que digamos.

—No te asustes, ambos están bien. Están en un hospital de una comunidad cercana, con heridas leves pero nada de cuidado.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó empalmando ambas manos sobre sus labios rosados y continuó: — ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente. —Afirmé con seriedad.

Nuevamente, otra expresión de cariño volvió a tambalear mi serenidad. Mientras permanecía inmóvil a su lado, ella tomó un impulso desde el colchón de su cama y se lanzó hacía mí en un abrazo efusivo, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuello. Si no fuese por mis buenos reflejos fruto de los años en misión, seguramente hubiese ido a parar al suelo junto con ella.

Me quedé con las manos en alto por un momento, dudando si debía corresponder o no a esa muestra de afecto tan espontánea. Si me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos y mi libido, no sólo habría correspondido a ese abrazo, sino que también la hubiese besado con todas mis ganas contenidas de estos meses de ausencia. Si mi lado más perverso hubiese salido a relucir desde el principio, no creo que la noche de navidad transcurriera sin percances, ya que sin duda alguna me habría pasado el rato buscando la manera de acostarme con Claireaprovechándome de su vulnerabilidad. Quizás no lo hubiera logrado, pero al menos lo iba a intentar. Sin embargo, aquí estaba ahora, pensando si debía de responder a un cariño inocente con el temor de arruinarlo todo. Esa era la prueba más evidente que ya estaba más que arrepentido de haber sido un cabrón con ella.

Mi cordura me susurró que correspondiera respetuosamente y casi con devoción a sus afectos, colocando mis manos suavemente en sus hombros, tratando de colocar mis manos en la tela de su bata de hospital, tratando de ignorar su piel suave y las imágenes que me obstruían el razonamiento al recordar que además de esas prendas blancas, era muy probable que la Redfield no llevara alguna otra prenda encima. ¡Mierda!

—Gracias, Leon. —Expresó con sinceridad después de su repentino abrazo.

También estuve a punto de agradecerle por liberarme de sus brazos, y no porque me disgustara, sino porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Obviamente no iba a portarme como un imbécil, pero no dejaba de ser hombre y sobre todo uno muy enamorado. Cualquier acercamiento con la mujer de Terra Save me afectaba, más de lo que podía resistir.

—Buenos días.

Había sido salvado por la campana. En ese instante había ingresado en la habitación el médico que estaba atendiendo a mi pequeña mujercita.

—Buenos días, doctor. —Saludó ella dulcemente.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señora Redfield? —Preguntó el médico acercándose a nosotros.

—Mejor.

—Me alegro mucho. Afortunadamente los estudios médicos no arrojaron nada grave con su salud, salvo una fuerte carga de estrés y también algunos estragos de una mala alimentación. —Informó el hombre de ciencia a su paciente mientras metía una de sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca continuó: —Pero como le repito, aunque afortunadamente su desmayo no fue nada grave, no es algo que se deba descuidar, por lo que le recetaré unos cuantos suplementos alimenticios, vitaminas y mucho reposo. Será necesario que usted descanse mucho para que pueda reponerse rápidamente.

—Entiendo. —Respondió bajando la mirada y preguntó: — ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

—Hoy mismo, pero necesito que siga al pie de la letra todos los cuidados especiales que voy a indicarle. —Explicó mientras escribía en un bloc de notas atentamente y prosiguió: —Se repondrá, señora Redfield estoy seguro. Esta vez sólo le dio un buen susto a su esposo, que por cierto, ha hecho un gran trabajo vigilándola, no se ha movido de aquí ni un solo instante.

Bien, parece que había una lista de bastantes momentos incómodos para mí. Claire miró confundida al hombre mayor cuando notó que este se refería a mí como "su esposo" y yo sentí que en ese momento mil colores me subían al rostro.

—Déjese consentir por su esposo, señora. Aún son muy jóvenes y fuertes y necesitan mantenerse sanos para cuando decidan tener hijos.

Claire y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas enseguida se sonrojaron a la vez que bajaba la vista para ocultar su vergüenza. Yo me quedé perplejo con el comentario, la idea de tener un hijo con Claire era más que tentadora pero ya mi mente había divagado demasiado.

—Sí, claro, doctor. —Contestó rápidamente la chiquilla en afán de evadir esos temas tan incómodos y afortunadamente no desmintió nuestro supuesto "parentesco" evitándome otro mal rato.

Después de toda la tensión a causa de esa conversación con el médico, la Redfield fue dada de alta y nos dispusimos a marcharnos del hospital. El frío del invierno no perdonaba y la nieve de afuera lo evidenciaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la niña de ojos azules mientras yo encendía la calefacción.

—A mi departamento, ¿a dónde más? —Respondí con naturalidad mientras doblaba a una de las esquinas.

—Leon, agradezco demasiado todo lo que haces por mí, pero ya he abusado de tu amabilidad.

—Claire Redfield, el médico te ordenó repaso y cuidados especiales. Puedo hacerme cargo…

—Pero, Leon, no sé, esto puede malinterpretarse. —Habló con inseguridad dando a entender un mensaje implícito.

En cierta forma, tenía razón. A pesar de mis buenas intenciones con ella, de cuidarla y protegerla ahora que estaba delicada de salud, no negaba que me sentía feliz de tenerla cerca, a pesar de saberla casada. Ella tenía razón pero yo no iba a comportarme como un cabrón con ella. No pensaba arruinarlo todo otra vez.

Orillé el auto hacia la acera y apagué un momento el motor para hablar.

—Claire, necesitas ayuda. No dudo de tu capacidad, te conozco perfectamente. Pero en este momento tu hermano y tu… marido. —expresé diciendo esta última palabra con cierto recelo. —te necesitan fuerte y entera. Por favor, déjame ayudarte, te prometo que no sucederá nada.

Ella suspiró. Por más que yo quisiera iba a probar el límite de mi fuerza de voluntad e iba a comportarme. La pelirroja me necesitaba más que nunca y no podía fallarle.

— ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? Necesito algo de ropa.

Accedí con una sonrisa. Al menos por ahora, había convencido a la testaruda hermana de Chris de dejarme cuidarla por el bien de su salud.

Después de conducir hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, llegamos finalmente a esa casa blanca de aspecto amable que finalmente ya no estaba cubierta de nieve. Me estacioné cerca de la acera y caminé tras de ella en silencio, atento y pendiente de que no tropezara ahora que estaba débil. Oculta de entre los adornos metálicos de una pequeña farola que colgaba de la entrada, la mujer sacó una llave de repuesto e insertándola en su sitio. Enseguida tiró de la perilla abriendo la puerta y con un ademán me invitó a pasar, caminando despacio tras ella.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar en el que jamás creí que tendría la oportunidad de conocer; el hogar de la familia Nivans-Redfield. Era una casa amplia y bien amueblada, con pisos en desnivel y algunos detalles que daban la impresión de un hogar bastante acogedor; una sala blanca de cuero, alfombra persa en el piso, lámparas blancas y un jarrón de buen gusto en la mesita de centro.

—Iré por mi ropa a la habitación y haré mi maleta, te molesta si…

—No, no, no, de ninguna manera, yo espero. —Dije interrumpiendo a la pelirroja que iba a retirarse a su aposento.

—Está bien, no tardo. —Finalizó la de ojos azules antes de irse rumbo a las escaleras para pasar a su habitación.

Cuando la hermana menor de Chris desapareció de la escena me limité a quedarme de pie en medio de la sala de estar, observando todo de pies a cabeza con un estricto escrutinio. La casa era acogedora no lo niego, Claire siempre había tenido buen gusto en cuanto a decoración de interiores y el estilo rústico de la vivienda le daba ese toque romántico tan típico de recién casados. No pude evitar sentir una pizca de desdén al hacer una comparación del nuevo hogar de la Redfield en contraste a nuestro antiguo hogar en el departamento que compartíamos. Mi sensación de incomodidad aumentó cuando miré un portarretratos encima de la chimenea artificial donde descansaba la foto del joven matrimonio, con Nivans posando orgulloso abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y ella sonriendo radiante, viéndose hermosa como una perla fina con ese vestido blanco entallado. Los recuerdos de la boda de mi ex no me eran para nada agradables y era un detalle que tenía bien presente pero que me incomodaba bastante así que, sin autorización alguna me atreví a acercarme al cuadro de la fotografía y voltearlo hacia abajo. No me hacía falta en este momento otro recordatorio sobre la situación sentimental de la mujer de mi vida.

Aún estaba parado frente a la chimenea cuando me sorprendieron los pasos de mi pequeña mujercita que bajaba ruidosamente por la escalera arrastrando una enorme maleta roja que movía con dificultad.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Ofrecí subiendo los escalones rápido en afán de alcanzarla.

—No te preocupes Leon, no hace falta. —Se negó enseguida.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa carguè con una mano la maleta que en verdad estaba pesada; por un momento había olvidado que una de las virtudes de Claire no era el saber clasificar una maleta de viaje. Con velocidad caminé rápidamente hacia mi auto, apresurándome a abrir la cajuela y meter ahí la maleta, necesitaba irme a toda prisa de ese lugar. A pesar de que no tenía ningún derecho de enfadarme o sentirme incómodo me era bastante molesto permanecer en el hogar de mi ex mujer. La casa, los muebles, la fotografía e incluso el aroma del ambiente me hacía recordar que ella ya no era mía, que Nivans se la había llevado y todo por mi estupidez. Estaba perfectamente consciente que todo lo que había sucedido era mi culpa pero no por ello dejaba de afectarme, de dolerme, ¡me estaba jodiendo!

Luego de esa visita a "la casa del terror", al menos así lo era para mí, por fin la chica de cabellos rojos y yo estábamos de nuevo en mi auto conduciendo directo a mi apartamento cuando de repente en uno de los altos en el semáforo recordé algo:

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa, Leon? —Preguntó mi interlocutora repentinamente en estado de alarma.

—Olvidé hacer las compras de la semana y no tengo la despensa suficiente. —Confesé un tanto apenado por mi descuido, aunque bueno regularmente cuando esto me pasaba y me quedaba sin alimento lo resolvía fácilmente llamando a mi restaurante de comida tailandesa más cercano, pero con el estado de salud de Claire, no era lo más recomendable el que ingiriera comida callejera.

—Si quieres, podemos ir al supermercado antes de llegar a tu departamento.

—¿En verdad no te molesta acompañarme? —Pregunté ocultando mi fascinación como si fuese un novato a la cual una chica le está aceptando una cita.

—De ninguna forma. —Contestó con una sonrisa de esas que me hacían olvidar mi nombre.

¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? Tan comprensiva, tan mágica que con una sonrisa lograba hacerme el día. Quizás en verdad ella era perfecta o yo estaba muy enamorado. Tal vez ambas.

Le devolví la sonrisa a la vez que conducía el Mustang hacia el siguiente retorno para ir al supermercado que estaba a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Al llegar aparqué el coche en una zona cercana a la entrada y bajé primero para abrirle la puerta a mi acompañante y ayudarla a bajar del auto.

—Gracias. —Respondió humilde a mis atenciones de caballero y enseguida caminamos juntos al almacén.

Me adelanté un poco a tomar un carrito para colocar allí las compras y avancé hasta encontrar a la pelirroja deambulando por uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente sin apartar su vista de mí.

Nuevamente, estaba perdiendo. Luego de que me mirara con esas enormes piscinas azules no pude evitar distraerme y por un momento olvidar el sentido de su pregunta.

 _"A ti"_ estuve a punto de responder cuando me preguntó qué era lo que necesitaba pero afortunadamente me bajé de mi nube muy a tiempo antes de que ella pensara que me estaba comportando como un cretino que sólo aprovechaba la oportunidad para reconquistarla.

—Siendo sinceros, no lo sé. —admití con cierta vergüenza llevándome una mano a la nuca. —No traje una lista, aunque a decir verdad tampoco hice ninguna pero…

La chiquilla se empezó a reír de mi evidente nerviosismo y agregó:

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré.

Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ella se encargaría de arreglar mi desastre. Caminó unos pasos delante de mí y yo sólo me limité a dejarme guiar.

De entre los pasillos la Redfield tomaba vegetales, frutas, paquetes de carne, pastas, unos cuantos productos lácteos, café e incluso escogió mi cereal favorito. No podía creer que aún se acordara de lo mucho que me gustaba desayunar Cheerios con fruta fresca. No cabía duda, tenía frente a mí a una mujer única. Nunca creí que podría llegar a pasarla tan bien en un día de compras en el supermercado, sintiéndome bastante cómodo respondiendo las preguntas y comentarios ocasionales de Claire como; "¿Prefieres jamón de pavo o pierna de cerdo?" o "Esta marca de yogurt te funcionará mejor, conserva por más tiempo la frescura." Regularmente nunca prestaba atención a este tipo de detalles, ni me importaba mirar la caducidad de los productos que consumía, ya que siempre hacer el supermercado con la pelirroja había sido una odisea y hoy no había sido la excepción, salvo que ahora lo estaba disfrutando. Esa es una de las secuelas en las personas como yo, que de la noche a la mañana lo perdimos todo; cuando recuperamos un poco de lo que alguna vez tuvimos lo valoramos al máximo. ¡Qué estupidez el tener que perderlo todo para comenzar a valorarlo!

Después de conducir a casa llegamos finalmente al departamento en donde tuve que hacer dos viajes para transportar las compras de los víveres y otro para llevar el equipaje de mi invitada.

—Y bien, ¿tienes hambre? —Pregunté cuando terminé de ordenar la despensa en la alacena.

—Sí.

—Bien, pues esta vez cocinaré…

¡Demonios! me había quedado en blanco. Me porté como un bocón al decirle a Claire que yo sabía cocinar cuando en realidad no sabía preparar bien ni un plato de cereal con leche. En Navidad hacía cocinado lasaña con pura suerte y yahoo respuestas, pero esta vez en la dieta especial que había recetado el médico para la pelirroja, no incluía ese tipo de platillos altos en calorías.

—Pollo con verduras. —Repuse recordando uno de los platos que el doctor había recomendado.

—Suena bien. —Respondió mi invitada de honor.

— ¿Por qué no te instalas en la habitación mientras yo trato de preparar nuestra comida? —Sugerí en un intento de que la pelirroja me dejara a solas con el internet para salir de apuros.

—Leon… Ya haces demasiado con alojarme en tu casa y cuidarme como para que también quieras darme tu habitación.

—No seas testaruda, yo prometí cuidarte. Además, mi sofá es bastante cómodo y puedo ver televisión hasta tarde. —Argumenté a mi favor para persuadir a la chiquilla.

Finalmente la menor terminó accediendo y la convencí de que fuera a instalarse a la habitación mientras yo buscaba rápidamente en mi móvil una receta con la cual complacer a mis visitas.

—Vamos San Google, tu puedes ayudarme. —Rogué en voz baja mientras escribía en el buscador "como cocinar pollo con verduras fácil, rico y rápido."

Segundos después mi búsqueda dio resultado e ingresé a un recetario virtual, una especie de portal donde gente común posteaba sus secretos culinarios y las compartía para ignorantes como yo.

Terminé eligiendo un platillo que tenía buena pinta y opté por entrar allí. Si ya había sobrevivido a hordas de zombies, ciudades infectadas y monstruos gigantes… Un pollo al horno no podría conmigo. ¡Manos a la obra, Kennedy!

Bastaron solo diez minutos para que mi optimismo se fuera al carajo. ¿¡Pero qué mierda?! Ya había colocado el pollo en la cacerola tal y como decía en las indicaciones, había puesto sal pero, ¿Qué demonios era azafrán y por qué coño era tan importante? Según mi pequeña investigación se trataba de los pistilos de alguna planta extraña, ¿quién rayos quiere flores en su comida? Seguramente el dichoso azafrán era más decorativo que algún tipo de condimento especial como allí lo decía. Así que pasé al paso dos y se trataba de colocar pimienta al gusto, entonces espolvoreé una buena cantidad de pimienta sobre la carne hasta que según a mi juicio, era lo suficiente. Paso tres, "coloque jengibre…" ¿Jengibre? ¿Era en serio? No solo tenía que destacar que no había incluido ese ingrediente en la lista de compras sino que además ese jengibre tenía muy mal aspecto, esa verdura o tubérculo, en realidad desconozco lo que sea, tiene aspecto de algún capullo o embrión de esos con los que suelo combatir en las misiones. No, definitivamente no usaría jengibre.

Busqué algunos vegetales para sustituir los ingredientes que no me agradaban de la receta y corte un poco de coliflor, brócoli, patatas…

—Ya está. —Me dije mientras miraba el hibrido resultante entre la receta y mis gustos.

Quizás no sabía mucho de cocina pero con solo mirar mi creación sabía que iba a ser un fracaso. No se parecía ni un poco al de la foto de internet y lo sabía. ¡Mierda!

Me encontraba tan absorto en el análisis de mi platillo que no me di cuenta en qué momento Claire había llegado hasta donde yo estaba y miraba igualmente atónita mi intento de pollo al horno.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Tengo todo bajo control. —Mentí en afán de que no notara mi desastre.

La chiquilla disimuló una sonrisa y tomó brócoli en sus manos.

—Leon, cuando quieres colocar brócoli en algún plato debes de cortarlo en trocitos pequeños. Si lo colocas entero no funcionará. —Explicó a la vez que con sus manos cortaba el vegetal hasta que quedaban en forma de pequeños arbolitos.

— ¿Qué acaso esa cosa no se desintegra con el calor? —Pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

—No. En todo caso si elevas la temperatura del horno, sólo quemarás toda la comida y con un poco de mala suerte quizás termines incendiando el departamento. —Comentó entre risas la Redfield, haciendo mofa de mi ignorancia culinaria.

— ¡Oye, no iba a incendiar mi departamento! —Me defendí tratando de preservar mi platillo.

—Seguro agente. Anda, trae unos cuantos champiñones, un poco de cebolla y pimientos. Arreglaré la cena.

Automáticamente había pasado de ser el chef a un simple asistente de cocina que sólo obedecía y seguía las órdenes de su líder, riendo de vez en cuando de los comentarios burlones de mi compañera que se reía de mi platillo principal. Y allí estaba Claire salvando la cena, las compras, mi vida… Definitivamente el plato que ella ingresó en el horno lucía mucho mejor que el que yo había preparado. Y cuando estuvo listo no me quedó duda. Ambos pusimos la mesa y ella se ofreció a servir la comida para ambos. Hacía meses que añoraba algo así, una cena casera y buena compañía. A pesar de que la señora Maxwell era una excelente cocinera no se comparaba con la deliciosa sazón de mi ex mujer, y sobretodo ni hablar de su compañía.

—La cena está deliciosa. —Dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de brócoli entre los cubiertos.

—Y tengo mejores recetas. Los vasos con agua me quedan exquisitos.

La chiquilla estalló en una carcajada contagiosa después de mi comentario tonto y vi en sus ojos nuevamente ese brillo que tanto me gustaba. Me alegraba de sobremanera que hoy estuviera de mucho mejor humor que antes y eso me hacía feliz, sin importar que no fuera yo el motivo de esa felicidad.

De repente un sonido proveniente de mi PDA se escuchó en la habitación y saqué el aparato para revisarlo. Al parecer esta noche la suerte estaba de nuestro lado; se trataba de buenas noticias por parte de la B.S.S.A. Chris estaba evolucionando positivamente a la contusión que había sufrido y Piers Nivans había sido dado de alta; por si fuera poco me estaban ofreciendo comunicación con el soldado Nivans. No me resultaba agradable que el esposo de Claire usara mi PDA como medio de comunicación pero eso ayudaría tanto a la hermana menor de Chris que estaba dispuesto a darle ese buen rato a mi pequeña mujercita.

—Tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la chiquilla con curiosidad.

—El estado de salud de tu hermano ha mejorado y tu esposo fue dado de alta.

La Redfield se puso ambas manos sobre los labios para contener un grito emocionado y no pudo evitar conmoverse casi al punto de las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Preguntó todavía incrédula.

—Claro. Incluso me ofrecieron establecer comunicación con la B.S.A.A. quizás me permitan comunicarme con tu marido. —Informé y después proseguí: — ¿Quieres hablar con Piers?

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Interrogó la menor con la esperanza destellando en sus ojos azules.

 _"¡Qué no haría por ti, Claire!"_ Contesté a mí mismo respondiendo a su pregunta.

En silencio me comuniqué a la sede europea de a B.S.A.A. e hice la gestión necesaria para que la pelirroja pudiera hablar con su esposo. Cuando la llamada estuvo lista le pasé el dispositivo a la chiquilla que me agradeció en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Piers, ¿eres tú? Soy Claire…

En cuanto la ex motociclista comenzó la llamada con su cónyuge yo me retiré del comedor para darle un poco de privacidad y aproveché para acomodar los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo iba a terminar actuando como intermediario para que mi ex mujer hablara con su actual pareja? A veces el destino nos jugaba muy sucio, pero a mí me estaba dando una buena patada en las bolas.

Después de algunos minutos me retiré hacia la sala y encendí la televisión. Busqué entre el panel deportivo para buscar algún partido de soccer que pudiera mirar para distraerme. Apenas iba a televisar un buen partido que prometía cuando la Redfield se acercó tímidamente para devolverme la PDA.

— ¿Listo? —Pregunté a la vez que recibía le dispositivo en las manos.

—Sí, Leon. Muchas gracias. —Agradeció con sencillez pero con voz baja.

La miré fijamente y vi algo en sus ojos que no me gustaba.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien con él, con tu hermano?—Insistí nuevamente sabiendo de antemano que algo no andaba bien.

—Sí, es sólo qué… —Dudó por unos momentos y continuó: —No quiso hablar más conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté incrédulo sin comprender lo que ella quería decirme.

—Me contó rápidamente que tuvieron un accidente en el ayuntamiento en el cual había muerto casi todo el equipo Alpha excepto él y mi hermano. Él y Chris están bien, pero me pidió que ya no preocupara tanto y que no me desesperara por comunicarme que él se reportaría conmigo en cuanto pudiera. Que me quedara tranquila en casa. Dijo que no podía hablar más y cortó la comunicación… Ni siquiera se despidió. —Finalizó con una última nota de reproche al final de la frase.

Respiré hondo. Traté con todas mis ganas de mantenerme sereno y pensar en algo para poder consolar a la pelirroja, aunque confieso que si hubiera tenido enfrente a Nivans, lo hubiese ahorcado con mis propias manos. ¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a portarse como un cretino con Claire! ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan imbécil para no valorar los desvelos, la preocupación, las lágrimas de esa mujer que lo amaba?! Se tendría que ser verdaderamente idiota para no valorar a una dama como ella. Aunque claro, yo fui uno de esos idiotas, pero aún así no le daba derecho a ese pedazo de cabrón a ser un estúpido con ella.

—Una guerra es muy dura, Claire. Incluso peor que un ambiente lleno de hostiles.

—Supongo que tienes razón, quizás yo estoy muy sensible. —Respondió en voz baja y agachando la mirada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No. Creo que solo necesito descansar. ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir temprano?

—De ninguna manera, estás en tu casa. —Agregué enseguida poniéndome de pie.

—Buenas noches, Leon. —Se despidió volteándome a mirar y dedicándome una sonrisa que no le llegó los ojos.

—Descansa, Claire. —Contesté mientras veía como se daba media vuelta y se alejaba hacia el dormitorio.

Como odiaba ver triste a Claire. Ese hijo de puta. Me había tomado todo el día hacerla sonreír y este cabrón había tirado en unos minutos todo mi esfuerzo. Pero no importaba, mañana me las idearía para volver a hacer sonreír a mi dulce mujercita. En mi mente empecé a recapitular todos los momentos del día; el hospital, las maletas, el supermercado, la comida… Entonces me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriéndole al techo de la sala como un idiota. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando; después de todos estos meses de soledad y oscuridad, nuevamente estaba sonriendo y esa mujer a la que tanto amaba estaba de vuelta, aunque no en las circunstancias que yo hubiese querido. Pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no?

No tenía idea de qué pasaría mañana, pero esta vez sólo tenía un objetivo en mente; cuidar y hacer feliz a Claire Redfield. Me encargaría de colorear poco a poco esos días negros que seguramente le esperaban, aunque para ello tuviera que pasar por encima de mis sentimientos igual que hoy cuando ella habló felizmente con su esposo gracias a mí. Quizás lo mío sonaba una actitud masoquista en cierta forma, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar; su felicidad a cambio de la mía. Y nada iba a detenerme esta vez.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ya han perdonado a Leon de todas sus culpas cometidas en "Te Perdí"? ¿Qué opinan de Claire? Friendzoneando a Leon involuntariamente en veces incontables. Piers se ha portado como un cretino, esperemos que esto no le pese después. Claire y Leon pasaran una temporada viviendo juntos, ¿creen que esto reavive recuerdos, memorias? Podrán convivir como sólo amigos durante la ausencia de Piers o algo más pasará entre los protagonistas de Resident Evil. Les prometo respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de "Vivir por ella"**

 **Como ya saben su opinión para mí siempre será importante, así que cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia no duden en redactar su opinión en los reviews o si lo prefieren también respondo mensajes privados.**

 **Recomendaciones musicales**

-Lucky/Jason Mraz

-Infinitos/Siddhartha

 **De antemano agradezco la paciencia, el tiempo y sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Consecuencias de la nostalgia

**Hola estimados amigos, aquí mi reporte con la actualización que les debía de "Vivir por ella" tratando de ser cumplida con mis responsabilidades de escritora y heme aquí, espero y les guste la entrega de hoy.**

 **Agradecimiento especial al clan malvado formado por Addie Redfield, GeishaPax, Zhines y Froenheart7, gracias chicas por todo su apoyo.**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

 ** _Lexugym Greyrat:_** ¡Qué tal! Muchas gracias, me halaga que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero y esta nueva entrega esté a la altura. ¡Muchos saludos!

 ** _GeishaPax:_** ¡Hermana! Ya estoy siendo cumplida y estoy aquí para darle su dosis cleonista a sus corazones. Amarás a Leon hoy, lo sé. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap, a ti y a toda la hermandad malvada! :3

 ** _Paulina:_** Hola Paulina, justo hoy que hay actualiación llega muy a tiempo tu review, me alegra mucho que te hay gustado "Te perdí" y que ahora también sigas "Vivir por ella", ojalá y te guste este nuevo episodio y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _Todo era más bello bajo el cristal de su mirada,_

 _Ella era tan fría, era tan blanca era tan bella._

 _Llegó a mi vida como por una equivocación,_

 _No tenía problemas pero fue la solución._

 _Juntos recorrimos muchas horas hasta el amanecer._

 _Ella era distinta, era distante,_

 _era esquiva y se ocultaba,_

 _no era solo mía lo entendía,_

 _la compartía y la negaba._

 _Éramos uno siempre detrás de la puerta,_

 _tan elocuente y elegante, tan despierta,_

 _pero una noche vislumbré todo lo que iba a perder._

 _—_ _Que no, Café Tacvba._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: CONSECUENCIAS DE LA NOSTALGIA

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? —Preguntó mi acompañante con impaciencia._

 _—_ _Apenas llevo unos minutos. —Rezongué antes de recibir algún otro tipo de reclamo._

 _Ignoré los pucheros y malas caras de mi mujercita y tomé los CD's en mis manos, analizando minuciosamente cual álbum debía llevarme a casa. Estaba en duda si debía llevarme el "Get a Grip" de Aerosmith o el emblemático "Californication" de los Red Hot Chili Peppers._

 _Continuaba mirando los estantes cuando de repente miré algo de Blink 182._

 _—_ _¿Blink 182? ¿Es en serio?_

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene de malo Blink? —Repliqué a la berrinchuda pelirroja._

 _—_ _¿No eres un poco viejo como para ser fan de esa banda de punk rock?_

 _—_ _Oye, me gusta "All the small things" es muy buena. —Me defendí ante las críticas de mi novia._

 _—_ _Es música de adolescentes, Leon. De anarquistas adolescentes._

 _—_ _Cuando Blink-182 estuvo en su auge yo aún era muy joven —Respondí sintiéndome un poco ofendido ya que el comentario me hizo sentir viejo._

 _—_ _Ya eras policía y ya habías huido de Raccoon City. —Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia._

 _—_ _Está bien, no era tan joven como para que me gustara esa banda de punk, pero vamos, Ramones también lo eran y sin embargo…_

 _—_ _Blablabla… —Se burló ella imitándome y haciendo manoteos para molestarme._

 _Solté los CD's y la tomé por los hombros para apresarla contra mí y darle un beso en la mejilla. La chiquilla sonrió ante mis cariños y yo seguí buscando algo que llevarme en la tienda de música._

 _Después de aquello encontré el "Unplugged in New York" de Nirvana y decidí que ese álbum sería el que me haría compañía en mi auto._

 _—_ _Si te sientes indeciso puedo hacerte alguna recomendación musical. —Se ofreció ella fingiendo inocencia._

 _—_ _No voy a llevarme otro álbum de Queen. —Contesté en automático._

 _—_ _¿Qué tienes en contra de la gran Reina? Tienes toda la discografía de AC DC ¿por qué no tener también la de Queen? —Cuestionó haciendo un respingo._

 _—_ _Porque AC DC es mi banda favorita._

 _—_ _Y Queen mi banda favorita. —Replicó cruzándose de brazos._

 _Y sin decir absolutamente nada, tomó un CD que era una recopilación de éxitos de la banda británica y me lo dio._

 _—_ _Por favor, es para que tengas música que te recuerde a mí cuando viajes en tu auto. ¿Sí?_

 _Esa pelirroja. Esa malvada pelirroja. ¿Cómo podía negarme a esa chiquilla tan encantadora?_

 _Y como siempre volvió a ganar la batalla. Definitivamente no había algo que yo no pudiera hacer por ella._

* * *

"A pesar de los esfuerzos del gobierno los grupos de rebeldes aún resisten los estragos de la guerrilla, consiguiendo cada vez más armamentos y tomando distintas ciudades. Se estima que dentro de unas cuantas semanas Grecia será tomada en su totalidad…"

—No necesito ver más. —Dijo la pelirroja apagando el televisor mientras se encogía sobre el sofá y lanzaba hacia un lado el control remoto.

No sabía qué decirle en ese momento. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Chris y Nivans se habían marchado como fuerzas de resistencia de la B.S.A.A para la guerra de Edonia y las cosas no marchaban de lo mejor. Cuando todo parecía ir bien después del accidente del equipo Alpha, Claire recibió la noticia de que su hermano había escapado del hospital donde estaba recuperándose y ahora estaba perdido y amnésico quien sabe dónde, noticia que afectó de sobremanera a su hermana y devastó a su esposa que actualmente estaba en la cuenta regresiva para finalizar su embarazo. La desaparición del mayor Redfield y el aumento de ataques bioterroristas tenían con los nervios de punta a Piers Nivans, quien a pesar de haber llamado a Claire para tranquilizarla y prometerle que encontraría a su hermano y lo llevaría sano y salvo de regreso a casa, no estaba de mejor humor que la primera vez que tuvo contacto con su esposa, situación que lejos de ayudar, perjudicaba. Y demasiado. En cuanto a la salud de la pelirroja, esta era un vaivén; avanzaba y retrocedía. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre me tenía allí, a su amor sincero, a su perro fiel que hacía todo lo posible por borrar todos sus malos ratos.

Me mataba verla así. A pesar de que no podía negar que amaba en sobremanera el tiempo que pasaba con ella, ya no era tan egoísta como para preferir mi felicidad por encima de la de Claire. Me esforzaba en lo que podía por distraerla a como diera lugar, por sacarle una sonrisa. Aunque al principio fue difícil, mi trabajo obtuvo algunos frutos; como por ejemplo el ir recuperando poco a poco la confianza de mi ex, y si se puede llamar así también un poco de su cariño. Obviamente no era el cariño que yo deseaba en mis sueños más locos pero lo más seguro era que me quería como su "amigo". ¡Qué dolor de bolas! Por una vez en mi vida reconozco que Nivans tuvo mucha paciencia y agallas de saber esperar por el amor de la pelirroja; estar a la vigilia de algún error mío, pero lamentablemente, yo ya no estaba en esa situación. Yo ya había quedado fuera de la competencia desde hace mucho tiempo pero me conformaba con quedarme cerca del ring.

Mientras ella veía con desolación el noticiero yo me encontraba en la cocina sirviendo dos tazas de agua caliente para enseguida preparar un té de limón endulzado con miel de abeja y un café bien cargado. Cuando las bebidas estuvieron listas me acerqué en silencio hacia donde ella se encontraba y le extendí la taza de té para que la tomara en sus manos. Sin hacer ningún remilgo colocó el recipiente en sus palmas pequeñas y dio un pequeño sorbo que la relajó enseguida.

— ¿Mejor? —Pregunté a la vez que me sentaba en el sillón contiguo y bebía mi café.

—Sí. Muchas gracias, Leon. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Me limité a devolver el gesto sin decir nada. Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo de soledad es que a veces las palabras no son necesarias, simplemente la presencia de la otra persona es suficiente para reconfortar a alguien.

Estaba bebiendo mi café sin mirar a ningún lado cuando de repente sentí una mano pequeña estrechar la mía que estaba descansando encima del descansabrazos del sofá.

—Oye… —Pronunció dudosa la Redfield cuando se percató que tenía toda mi atención, — en verdad estoy agradecida de lo que haces por mí.

Si no hubiera sido por todas las veces que aprendí a controlar mis emociones en el campo de batalla, en ese momento hubiera lanzado por los aires la taza de café. Después de seis meses de "vivir juntos" ya me había acostumbrado a disimular todo el amor que sentía por ella, para limitarnos a una existencia tranquila y llevadera para ambos iniciando la rutina como cualquier pareja común; desayunábamos juntos, ambos nos marchábamos a nuestros respectivos empleos aunque claro está que ella tuvo unas vacaciones un poco más largas que las mías, nos reuníamos para comer mientras conversábamos, al salir del trabajo preparábamos en equipo la cena aunque debo mencionar que al principio me negué rotundamente a que ella contribuyera en las atenciones que se suponía yo debía tener como anfitrión pero claro, al igual que antes y siempre, la pelirroja Redfield era tozuda por naturaleza y terminaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie, en este caso mi aprobación. Después de la cena charlábamos un rato más y ambos nos íbamos a dormir, ella a mi habitación y yo a mi respectivo sofá cama. En algunas ocasiones visitábamos a Sheva y a Jill; a la primera para verificar que todo estuviera bien con su embarazo y a la segunda para nuevos informes y acciones de la B.S.A.A. conforme a la guerra en turno. También en algunas ocasiones se veía interrumpida nuestra rutina por las llamadas de Piers Nivans a su esposa en donde yo me limitaba a desaparecer de la escena para darle un poco de privacidad e inmediatamente después de que había finalizado el contacto volver a hacer acto de presencia para recoger los pedazos de mi mujercita que la mayoría de las veces resultaba afectada por la ausencia de su marido.

Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo en que habíamos vivido juntos, salvo la vez en que Claire llegó por primera vez a mi hogar y durmió abrazada a mí, nunca hubo algún otro tipo de contacto físico que no rayara en lo normal. Sin embargo, hoy estaba pasando algo distinto, podía sentirlo. Estaba seguro que no era parte de mi paranoia normal perteneciente a mi enorme necesidad de sentirme amado.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. —Contesté en automático y con torpeza desviando a mi vista hacia otro lado.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. —Respondió usando uno de mis argumentos irrefutables que siempre usaba cuando quería hacer algo. —En verdad, nunca creí que alguien pudiera llegar a hacer algo tan bueno por mí.

—No tienes que agradecerlo. Intento ser una buena persona, al menos para ti. —Dije con sinceridad, limitándome demasiado de lo que en realidad quería expresar.

—Siempre he creído que eras una buena persona.

Enseguida sonrió genuinamente, desarmándome de inmediato. Esos ojos, sus labios, su cara… Toda ella, mi talón de Aquiles, mi cielo y mi infierno en la misma persona.

Sentí mi pulso acelerar y miles de ideas se vinieron a mi mente como besarla allí mismo y reclamar lo que mi cuerpo estaba deseando desde hace ya tanto tiempo, pero mi cordura afortunadamente lo impidió. Me había jurado no ser un idiota e iba a respetarlo, no lo arruinaría otra vez.

La vida me sonrió en ese momento y entonces el móvil de Claire comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar en la pantalla y decir en voz alta el nombre del remitente.

—Es Piers.

En cuanto escuché el nombre de mi rival automáticamente me retiré de la sala y me fui a merodear a otro lado, para dejar hablar tranquila a la Redfield con su esposo.

Me fui a una especie de estudio que había improvisado en mi departamento y me senté sobre la enorme silla de cuero a esperar.

No había transcurrido ni la mitad de tiempo que normalmente Claire usaba para hablar con Nivans cuando de repente irrumpió intempestivamente en el lugar, sobresaltándome.

— ¡Leon! ¡Piers encontró a Chris!

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Repliqué levantándome de la silla.

—Sí. Lo encontró con la ayuda de algunos soldados más de la B.S.A.A. de la rama de Europa Occidental. Estaba en uno de los barrios bajos de Edonia.

— ¿Y está bien?

—Sí gracias al cielo está bien. Un poco amnésico y ebrio, pero está bien.

Vaya, esto sí que era una novedad. Después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre al fin había buenas noticias. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía tan feliz a la Redfield que me fue inevitable sentirme contagiado de su dicha.

—Ven, vamos a contarle a Jill y Sheva las buenas noticias.

Y tomándome de la mano con su misma espontánea felicidad me arrastró fuera del departamento para subir enseguida en el coche. Entonces decidí dejarme llevar por ella sin tener tantas precauciones respecto de mis emociones. Disfrutaría el momento, por ella.

En cuanto subimos al auto y lo puse en marcha bajé la ventanilla de mi puerta del piloto ya que a diferencia del crudo invierno que habíamos pasado, en esta ocasión hacía demasiado calor. Claire me imitó enseguida bajando su ventanilla y en vista de que el calor no cesaba abrí también el quemacocos de mi Mustang para obtener una mejor corriente de aire. Inmediatamente sentí la brisa fresca correr por mi rostro dejando una temperatura agradable, cosa que también parecía agradar a la pelirroja, demasiado diría yo.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo como su melena pelirroja ondeaba al viento. Sus cabellos, rojos como la sangre, parecían haber sido hechos especialmente para ese momento. Ni siquiera el mejor equipo de fotografía o el diseñador gráfico más habilidoso hubiesen podido lograr esa imagen que ella estaba mostrando. Su cabello al aire dejaba ver su cuello blanco y fino donde la luz se reflejaba haciendo juego con el tono de su piel y el efecto del sol sobre ella le daba un brillo muy especial a esos ojos azules de mar. Me quedé impresionado por la belleza que tenía enfrente y para mi desgracia el viento estaba haciendo estragos sobre su ropa. Sin que hubiese pretendido hacerlo, sin querer miré como las ráfagas de aire sobrevolaban su blusa holgada de tela fina y semitransparente dejando ver un parte de su sostén rosado, dejándome sin aliento. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

 _"_ _Concéntrate en el camino, Leon. Mantén la vista al frente. No es bueno perder el control del auto por una erección. Concéntrate, ¡maldita sea!"_ Me repetía frenéticamente en mi cabeza, para tratar de ignorar lo que mi libido estaba gritando.

— ¿Puedo poner un poco de música? —Preguntó una voz ajena a la de mis pensamientos sacándome de ellos inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto, Claire. Elige alguna estación de radio o en la guantera hay algunos CD's. —Dije estando distraído.

Con un puchero muy propio de ella cuando algo no le agradaba, estuvo husmeando en la radio y al parecer no había encontrado nada que le convenciera así que se dispuso a buscar de entre la guantera y los CD's de música que ahí almacenaba.

Tomó con cuidado algunos estuches y se detenía a mirar de vez en cuanto de entre los éxitos de Nirvana, AC DC, Guns N' Roses, The Beatles, hasta que algo atrajo su atención de sobremanera.

—Queen… —Dijo apenas en una palabra

Oh no. Ahora estaba en evidencia. Ese CD era parte fundamental de la que alguna vez fue nuestra vida juntos. Ese álbum simbolizaba a Claire y era prueba fehaciente de que aún no lograba olvidarla.

No supe que decir. Y ante la ausencia de palabras, opté por guardar silencio.

—Aún lo conservas. —Susurró casi para sí misma.

Tragué saliva, no me atrevía a mirar su expresión, aunque por su tono de voz no pude detectar molestia. Quizás, sólo era nostalgia.

Por suerte el tráfico esa tarde era fluido y llegamos justo antes de que mi cabeza estallara y mis conclusiones precipitadas me volvieran loco.

Al tercer timbrazo Jill nos abrió la puerta de la residencia Redfield, por lo cual podríamos darle la buena noticia a ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo. Nos íbamos ahorrar el viaje al otro lado de la ciudad para ir a ver a Valentine y contarle lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo está Sheva? —Preguntó Claire en cuanto estuvimos adentro.

—Un poco mejor. —Contestó la de ojos grises a su interlocutora. —El médico le indicó que por su avanzado embarazo tenía que mantenerse relajada y hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien.

—Ya faltan sólo unos días. —Comentó la futura tía de la criatura.

—Sí. El obstetra que ha vigilado el embarazo dice que incluso podría nacer en cualquier momento. Hay que estar bien alertas. —Finalizó la mujer.

—Jill hemos venido porque tenemos noticias. —Anunció la Redfield a su amiga.

— ¿Malas? —Cuestionó alarmada la ex cautiva de Wesker.

—De ninguna manera; Piers encontró a Chris.

— ¡Dios Santo! —Exclamó la ex teniente de S.T.A.R.S. juntando ambas palmas y colocándolas frente a sus labios. — ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hace un rato. Piers me llamó para informarme. La B.S.A.A. se lo ha llevado para reinstalarlo de nuevo en las filas de batalla. Pero está sano y salvo. —Contó la niña de cabellos rojos con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Hay que contárselo a Sheva. Esto sí que la alegrará. —Habló ansiosa la castaña invitándonos a seguirla para ver a la esposa de Chris.

Entramos sin hacer ruido en la habitación para evitar importunar a la futura madre en caso de que estuviera dormida. Afortunadamente la encontramos sentada en la orilla de su cama que al vernos, inmediatamente se puso de pie. Si que había cambiado esa chica; había subido bastantes kilos que se acentuaban por una especie de vestido de maternidad púrpura, el cabello caía tejido en una trenza al lado de su hombro y en su rostro había aún más de esas pequeñas pecas que se asomaban bajo sus ojos claros. Nunca fui bueno para juzgar la belleza de una mujer en estado de gravidez pero Sheva en verdad se veía muy linda. Por un momento me pregunté cómo se vería Claire en un vestido de esos luciendo un vientre abultado, cargando en sus entrañas a un hijo nuestro… Inmediatamente me detuve, ese día ya me estaba excediendo con mis ideas ilusas.

—Leon, Claire, que agradable sorpresa. —Saludó la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre su barriga.

—Sheva, Claire te tiene una buena noticia. —Avisó la mujer de la B.S.A.A.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Chris fue encontrado sano y salvo en Edonia. En los próximos días será reinstalado en la B.S.A.A. —Detalló la hermana menor del susodicho esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La esposa del capitán desaparecido no pudo estar más contenta. Espontáneamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su cuñada que ella suavemente devolvió con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre.

—Gracias al cielo. —Dijo la morena resistiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele.

Fue un momento bastante emotivo; al parecer después de todo este tiempo, las mujeres a fin tendrían unos días de tranquilidad. Pero al parecer había concluido demasiado rápido.

Enseguida, se dibujó ante mí la escena que más había de traumarme en toda mi vida. No era una mutación, no una abominable B.O.W. vamos, ni siquiera las hordas del virus de las plagas me habían perturbado tanto como lo que estaba a punto de ver. Fue en cuanto Claire había dejado de abrazar a su cuñada cuando de repente agua empezó a caer a borbotones debajo del vestido de la mujer embarazada y la cara de terror de Jill y la pelirroja confirmaron lo que sospechaba.

— ¡Se le ha roto la fuente! —Exclamó Jill Valentine mientras corría para sostener rápidamente a su amiga.

Oh, no. No, no, no y no. Nunca había sido machista pero siempre he tenido la creencia de que los hombres no estamos hechos para este tipo de situaciones de emergencia, no sabemos manejarlo. Al menos eso sucedía conmigo. Me daba pánico el tener que estar al frente de una situación así, especialmente si la vida de un nuevo ser humano dependía de ello. Y al menos esa aterradora pesadilla ya se estaba materializando.

No tardó mucho para que Sheva empezará a emitir gemidos de dolor por las contracciones anunciando la llegada del próximo miembro de los Redfield y eso nos pusiera aún más los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

—Llamaré a una ambulancia. —Determinó Valentine sacando su móvil para traer rápidamente los servicios de emergencia a la casa, mientras tanto la pelirroja se encargaba de consolar a la esposa de su hermano en medio de sus dolores de parto.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince… ¿Pero qué mierdas pasaba con esa ambulancia?

—Claire, el bebé no va a esperar. —Musitó la morena hiperventilando mientras Jill presionaba en el teléfono al servicio del hospital.

— ¡Jill, qué pasa con la ambulancia! —Demandó la de cabellos rojos a la castaña.

—La ambulancia sufrió un desperfecto en el camino y perdieron un neumático. Por eso es que se están retrasando. —Explicó la interlocutora con la voz cargada de ansiedad.

Maldita sea, lo que faltaba.

—Tenemos que llegar ya al hospital. —Ordenó la ex teniente, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

Entonces, un mal presentimiento comenzó a achacarme.

—Leon, tenemos que llevarla ya al hospital. —Me ordenó mi mujercita poniéndose de pie y poniéndose a mi lado. —Dame las llaves del auto iré a encenderlo, tú trae a Sheva.

—Iré a abrir la puerta. —Señaló la de ojos grises adelantándose a abrir la entrada.

Obedecía a las instrucciones sin reparos y tomé a la mujer de Chris en mis brazos para sacarla rápidamente de la casa y colocarla en el auto. A pesar de que traté de mostrarme sereno ante la situación por dentro estaba cagado de miedo. Si alguien era incapaz de conducir un auto con precaución en medio de una situación de peligro ese era Leon S. Kennedy y mi historial automovilístico me respaldaba, así que no sé qué esperaban estas mujeres de mí.

Inmediatamente Jill abrió la puerta trasera de mi Mustang para que depositará ahí a la futura madre e inmediatamente después de que esta fue cerrada, la mejor amiga de Chris Redfield subió por el otro lado al auto mientras Claire ya había hecho lo propio estando en el asiento de copiloto. Enseguida tomé asiento del lado del conductor y abroché mi cinturón de seguridad. Aquí vamos.

Arranqué el auto estando perdido por unos segundos ya que estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba en qué dirección quedaba el hospital de Los Ángeles, así que en la pantalla del tablero del Mustang coloqué el nombre del sanatorio en el GPS para que me indicara el camino y la tura más rápida. Afortunadamente la clínica no quedaba tan lejos de ahí tomando un par de atajos y calles en sentido contrario pero bueno esto era una situación de emergencia.

Perdí la cuenta del número de infracciones que había cometido en unos pocos minutos pero no podía darme el lujo de respetar el reglamento de tránsito cuando un bebé ya necesitaba nacer. Recibí un par de insultos de los demás conductores y varios saludos a mi sacrosanta madre por atravesarme en el camino de los demás coches y rebasar por mucho el límite de velocidad permisible en el estado. En fin.

De repente la mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz comenzó a pegar un par de gritos escalofriantes a mis espaldas, situación que me puso aún más nervioso.

— ¡Aguanta, Sheva, ya casi llegamos! —Decía Jill que tomaba la mano de la susodicha mientras esta hiperventilaba en el dolor.

—Leon, ¿hay alguna forma de ir más rápido? —Preguntó Claire desesperada.

¿Alguna forma? ¿Qué acaso hay otra?

Entonces tomé una decisión impulsiva. Pisé fuerte el acelerador y me adelanté al semáforo que estaba en rojo todavía y avancé por la avenida en sentido contrario. Era la única manera de llegar rápido al hospital.

— ¡Sujétense! —Indiqué mientras cambiaba la velocidad de mi Mustang y me preparaba para maniobrar.

Como era de esperarse todos los demás carros venían de frente hacia mí y entonces yo luchaba con el volante por esquivarlos y evitar un accidente. Era como jugar "Space invaders" pero más extremo.

— ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, pedazo de imbécil? —Me gritó el chofer de un transporte colectivo cuando venía frente a mí y por poco nos damos un buen golpe.

Alcancé a divisar la cara de horror de las mujeres que venían en el asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor y también las manos de la pelirroja clavando la uñas bien fuerte en el asiento para sostenerse.

Como si no nos faltara nada peor, miré en el espejo un par de luces roja y azul que parpadeaba detrás de nosotros y el sonido de una sirena inundó nuestros oídos. Ahora estábamos en medio de una persecución policíaca.

— ¡Deténgase en nombre de la ley! —Gritaba el oficial de policía que nos exigía parar la travesía.

Ignoré al oficial y seguí mi camino. No me iba a detener a explicarle a un policía que un bebé estaba a punto de nacer y por tanto me importaba una mierda el reglamento de tránsito. Entonces aceleré.

— ¡Le ordeno que se detenga! —Dijo el hombre uniformado metiendo velocidad a la patrulla para alcanzarme.

Lo ignoré por completo, ya casi llegábamos.

—Si no se detiene ahora, considérese arrestado. —Amenazó nuevamente el policía.

Quería que me detuviera eh, pues me detendré.

—Chicas, sosténganse nuevamente, que me voy a estacionar.

Dando drásticamente la vuelta al volante hacia a izquierda para derrapar con fuerza las llantas de mi Mustang quedé perfectamente estacionado en la entrada de hospital, perfectamente alineado con la calle y sin invadir la banqueta. Vaya, creo que nunca lo había hecho también, aunque la cara de terror de mis acompañantes parecía decirme lo contrario.

La patrulla que nos seguía se estacionó a mi lado con los policías que tenían toda la intención de arrestarnos, pero al ver que mis acompañantes y yo bajamos enseguida para que después yo tomara en brazos a una mujer embarazada que pegaba fuertes alaridos de dolor, la situación pareció calmarse. Claire se adelantó para explicarles la situación y cuando los agentes se percataron que obviamente no estábamos mintiendo nos dejaron en paz y se marcharon.

Llegamos rápidamente a emergencias, se llevaron a Sheva en una camilla y un séquito de doctores corrió tras ella a una sala de partos, donde sólo dejaron acompañarla a una persona; decidimos que fuera Jill, mientras la futura tía y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

Claire se quedó en uno de los sillones sentada con las manos juntas sobre los labios y yo me quedé de pie recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. La tensión era bastante palpable.

Pasó un poco más de un cuarto de hora en el que la pelirroja y yo nos quedamos sin decir palabra, cuando de repente un ligero llanto de bebé llenó la pequeña sala.

Automáticamente la chica cabellos de hoguera salto de su asiento y yo casi pierdo el equilibrio por la sorpresa.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Dijo la Redfield maravillada.

—Sí. —Contesté en automático.

—Ya nació… —Susurró en voz baja y con los ojos a punto de las lágrimas.

Y con la espontaneidad que la caracterizada, la menor de los Redfield se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente pero esta vez me permití corresponder a sus encantos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo la abracé contra mí colocando mis manos en su espalda.

—Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento, Leon. Hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz. —Agradeció humilde a la vez que me dedicó una de esas miradas que tanto me gustaban.

Me perdí en sus ojos, en esos enormes ojos azules. Entonces me volvía audaz. De repente olvidé todo; que ella era casada, que teníamos un pasado en común, las ataduras de decencia, la cordura y el buen juicio, todo se fue al carajo en ese momento. Solo éramos ella y yo. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la pelirroja no opuso resistencia. Acaricié con la yema de mis dedos la piel suave de sus mejillas y me deleité con el calor de su piel. Noté un brillo de duda en sus ojos azules pero también distinguí una chispa de emoción, esa que sólo puede dar un buen recuerdo. Claire y yo teníamos tanto que era imposible que las buenas memorias del pasado no salieran a relucir en el presente.

Peligrosamente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, alcanzaba a sentir su aliento cálido en el rostro y a ella parecía no molestarle mi cercanía. La Redfield estaba correspondiendo, y no era una alucinación o uno de mis múltiples sueños. Ya lo había decidido, era algo que ambos deseábamos y yo iba a dar el primer paso. Me incliné un poco más hacia ella y sentí que ella alzó su rostro, ansiosa. Cerré los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, nos dejaríamos llevar por el momento.

—Familiares de Sheva Alomar.

Maldita sea. Pocas veces había sentido ganas de asesinar a un civil, esta era una de ellas.

En cuanto la pelirroja escuchó la voz del médico automáticamente se separó de mí, sonrojándose por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras yo sentía que el cielo se me estaba escapando de las manos.

—Somos nosotros. —Dijo Claire todavía avergonzada.

—Felicidades, fue una hermosa niña. Tanto la madre como la bebé están completamente sanas. —Informó el cirujano.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlas? —Preguntó la nueva tía.

—Claro, la señora Alomar está siendo trasladada a su habitación. Es la número 17 de este piso.

Durante esa breve conversación sentía para mis adentros que la había cagado. Y la había cagado fatal. Me había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Claire y de su repentino ataque de felicidad para mis propios fines y nuevamente me había portado como el cabrón que no quería ser. Supongo que ahora mi invitada querría irse de la casa y volver a alejarse de mí. ¡Bien hecho, imbécil!

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, la menor Redfield me tomó de la mano y suavemente me arrastró tras ella para dirigirnos a la habitación en donde se encontraba su cuñada.

Entramos casi sin hacer ruido, empujando la puerta con cuidado y vimos allí a la madre recostada en la cama y a Jill cargando un bultito envuelto en una manta rosada. Acercándose, Valentine entregó a la bebe a su madre que la tomó con ternura y mirándonos descubrió la pequeña cara de la niña para que pudiésemos verla.

Debo confesar que nunca he sido bueno juzgando la belleza de un bebé, ya que aunque suene mal para algunos y especialmente para los padres y familiares cercanos los bebés no son seres precisamente lindos; hinchados, de color rojo y llenos de placenta. Al menos así me lo parecían hasta ese día. Sin embargo, ésta bebé me pareció demasiado bonita; era pequeña, de piel rosada y cabello rizado ligeramente castaño. No pude evitar enternecerme.

Sin decir nada, Sheva extendió los brazos para indicarle a Claire que cargara a su nueva sobrina, a lo que ella accedió gustosa, cargando con cariño al retoño de su hermano.

—Es preciosa. —Exclamó la pelirroja en voz baja, mientras que con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba las mejillas de la bebé. — ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Elizabeth. —Contestó la madre orgullosa.

— ¿Cómo mi madre? —Cuestionó la Redfield estando un poco sorprendida.

—Ya lo había acordado con Chris. Si nuestro bebé era niña le pondríamos el nombre de su madre.

—Qué lindo detalle. Gracias, Sheva. —Expresó la hermana de Chris claramente conmovida.

La mujer morena le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa ligera, se veía cansada pero no por ello menos feliz.

— ¿Quieres cargar a la niña? —Preguntó la pelirroja esta vez dirigiéndose hacia mí.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunté sintiéndome un idiota fuera de la conversación.

—Claro, después de todo, tú nos ayudaste a que Elizabeth llegara al mundo. Gracias por eso, Leon. —Mencionó Sheva agradeciéndome con humildad.

Sin preguntarme, Claire depositó en mis manos a su pequeña sobrina y yo con miedo la sostuve en mis brazos. Creo que no había sentido tantos nervios de sostener algo en mis brazos desde la primera vez que tuve un arma en mis manos. En ese instante me sentí extrañamente alagado y también feliz. No podía creer que aunque fuera de una manera muy simple haya contribuido a traer al mundo a esta pequeña persona. Ahora no me cabía duda que la vida era un verdadero milagro.

Pasamos un rato más en el hospital, hasta que el doctor nos indicó que Sheva y la bebé tenían que descansar. Jill se quedaría a hacer guardia de las pacientes en la clínica y entonces la chica de mis sueños y yo volvimos a casa.

Durante el camino pasamos un rato agradable hablando sobre la bebé y los planes para el futuro, pero ni ella ni yo mencionábamos el intimo incidente que habíamos pasado. Ya en casa cenamos algo ligero y Claire fue a ponerse la pijama para irse y despedirse de mí, cuando de repente recibí una llamada un tanto inusual.

— ¿Hunnigan? —Contesté después de haber visto el identificador de llamadas.

—Lamento llamar tan tarde. —Informó la mujer con un intento de disculpa por cortesía.

—No creo que me estés llamando para desearme buenas noches. —Dije con sarcasmo e imaginando que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Creo que no. El presidente Benford te necesita en Washington mañana a primera hora.

¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Qué podía haber pasado para que me obligaran a dejar mi trabajo abandonado de un día para otro?! Odiaba el tener que salir del estado dejando mil pendientes en la oficina y menos cuando no había encontrado a nadie de confianza que se quedara al mando de mi cargo. Además, no quería dejar a Claire. No sin asegurarme que estaría bien sin mí.

— ¿En Washington mañana? Es imposible, ¿y la D.S.O.? ¿Quién se quedará al frente? —Alegué tratando de aplazar lo más posible mi salida de Los Ángeles.

—Dereck Simmons vendrá a dar una vuelta de supervisión. —Informó la genio de la informática.

 _"Dereck Simmons vendrá a dar una vuelta de supervisión."_ Esto ya me olía muy mal.

— ¡Qué! ¿Acaso has enloquecido, Hunnigan? ¡No quiero a ese cabrón rondado por mi oficina y menos cuando yo no estoy! ¡Apuesto que ese hijo de perra está detrás de todo esto!—Expresé colérico suponiendo que el consejero de seguridad tenía algo que ver con mi salida repentina a Washington.

—Leon, cálmate. Te prometo que no permitiré que Simmons meta las narices en tus asuntos, pero por favor, tienes que ir a ver al presidente a la Casa Blanca, esto es urgente.

Di un respiro y suspiré hondo. Si Hunnigan decía que este asunto era urgente era porque seguramente la seguridad nacional estaba implicada en esto y un lío gordo iba a cocinarse.

—Mañana estaré allí.

—Quizás demores algunos días. Deberías preparar al menos una maleta. —Sugirió ella al escucharme más tranquilo.

—Lo haré. ¿Algo más?

—El jet privado sale mañana a las 7:00 am del hangar de la D.S.O. —Terminó Ingrid finalizando la conversación.

Vaya, al menos tendré transporte decente.

—Copiado. Estamos en contacto, buenas noches.

Finalicé la llamada pulsando un botón, y al darme la vuelta miré a la Redfield que estaba a mis espaldas mirándome expectante y con algo más que no pude descifrar. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Preocupación? No lo sé.

— ¿Te vas? —Preguntó la de ojos azules, sin rodeos.

—El presidente Adam Benford me necesita mañana en la Casa Blanca. —Expliqué a la chiquilla tratando de minimizar la situación sabiendo de antemano lo intuitiva que era.

— ¿Será por mucho tiempo? —Habló continuando con el interrogatorio.

—Unos días, tal vez.

La hermana de Chris bajó la mirada, al parecer no lo agradaba ni un poco lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Crees que algo muy malo esté pasando para que te llamen así de la nada? —Volvió a preguntar sin levantar la mirada.

—No lo sé. —Respondí con franqueza. —Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

Nuevamente la pelirroja se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Me habría gustado preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba, pero en este día había pasado ya por demasiadas emociones, no quería agobiarla con una más.

Comencé a acomodar el sofá-cama en el que solía descansar para cuanto antes acostarme a dormir, cuando una voz llamó mi nombre.

— ¿Leon?

— ¿Qué pasa, Claire? —Contesté en automático.

La mujer dudó por unos instantes, pero después de deliberar por unos segundos para sí misma habló:

—Mañana tendrás un día pesado, tienes que dormir bien y en ese sofá dudo que lo logres.

—No entiendo. —Dije sin entender una mierda lo que ella estaba queriendo decir.

—Ven a dormir a la habitación.

—Por supuesto que no, Claire. Desde que llegaste aquí esa es tu habitación, no voy a permitir que…

Pero entonces, la Redfield me interrumpió.

—No, Leon. Quédate conmigo.

En ese momento, estallé.

Había pasado apenas una fracción de segundos de que había escuchado a la mujer de mi vida, cuando mi mente ya estaba interpretando mil y un significados de lo que Claire había querido decir. Amor… Sexo… Reencuentro…Sexo… Compañía… Sexo… Sexo otra vez… Está bien, mi mente sigue siendo ágil.

Me costó unos instantes captar que obviamente la pelirroja no me estaba pidiendo sexo por más de que mis pensamientos más pérfidos lo desearan pero si algo era cierto es que ella estaba deseando mi compañía. Pero era mejor asegurarse.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le pregunté antes de que me hiciera más ilusiones.

—Sí. —Contestó en voz baja.

Había aceptado. ¡Había aceptado! Hoy era mi día de suerte.

—Amm… Iré a… Iré a po-ponerme la pijama. —Balbuceé mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño y ella se iba a la habitación.

No lo podía creer. Jamás creí que la mujer de mi vida me pidiera nuevamente dormir con ella, compartir el lecho conmigo. Definitivamente algo muy bueno había hecho en mi otra vida para correr con tan buena fortuna. No iba a arruinar mi buena racha.

Después de ponerme la pijama, encontré a la pelirroja recostada en el otro extremo de la cama respirando tranquilamente. Traté de acomodarme sin hacer e menos ruido posible y me recosté lentamente sobre el colchón. ¡Mierda! ¡Cuánto extrañaba mi cama!

—Buenas noches, Leon. —Dijo la menor Redfield con voz suave.

—Buenas noches, Claire. —Respondí igual en voz baja, resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de abrazarla.

No supe en qué instante Claire se había quedado dormida y a decir verdad yo tampoco noté cuando me quedé dormido yo también, pero en algún momento de la noche, mi mujercita en sus sueños se acercó a mí y se abrazó a mi torso para después recargar su cabeza en mi pecho. Sintiéndola así, tan cerca, tan como antes, fue que me permití dejar todos los perjuicios atrás y la abracé también por la cintura hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello, embriagándome con su perfume. Desconocía qué motivos habían orillado a la menor Redfield a tomar esta decisión de querer compartir la cama conmigo. Tal vez fue la soledad, las emociones del día de hoy, o probablemente solo quería que yo durmiera bien, quién lo sabía, pero en realidad no importaba mucho, lo que estaba compartiendo en estem omento con ella valía cada maldito segundo de mi abstinencia y de mi dolor al saberla casada con otro, por lo menos por ahora sólo existíamos ella y yo. Igual que antes, como siempre debía haber sido.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Que les ha parecido? Lectores, ¿ya han perdonado a Leon? Porque al parecer, Claire ya comienza a hacerlo, lástima que Leon tendrá que salir de la ciudad, ah saber para qué. Simmons está rondando seguro que para nada bueno, ya veremos que hará nuestro agente al respecto. Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero haber alegrado un poco sus corazones cleonistas.**

 **Ya saben para mí su opinión es importante así que no duden expresarse en los reviews o si lo prefieren también en los Mensajes Privados.**

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales**

 **-** Que no/ Café Tacvba

-I'll be there for you /Bon Jovi.

* * *

 **Si desean un poco más de Cleon tengo por ahí más historias de esta pareja como "Te quiero tanto", "Mi mejor amiga", "Sé feliz" (Es un CLEVE fusión con Cleon), "Confías en mí" (Creva/Cleon), y "Mala Sangre" (Allí encontrarán de todo amigos).**

 **Como siempre un gusto escribirles y leerlos. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6: Promesa

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están mis estimados lectores? Creo que esta vez si me tarde un poco en actualizar pero de antemano les agradezco la paciencia y espero les agrade el capítulo de hoy. Creo que hoy tendrán una pequeña alegría, no les adelanto nada, pero quizás. :)**

 **Bien, ahora a responder sus reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Pily-chan:**_ Hola Pily, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Sí, estoy consciente de que hice sufrir mucho a Leon, pero de alguna forma tiene que pagar su karma por todo lo que le hizo a Claire, pero estoy segura que a todos los cleonistas les gustará o al menos les dará una pequeña alegría el capítulo de hoy. Espero y lo disfrutes. :D

 ** _Lxugim Greyrat:_** Hola, muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de escribir un comentario, son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo el ánimo de los autores, es un gusto. Si ya sé, Piers no es un mal chico, pero bueno gran parte de culpa de esto la tuvo Leon, aunque creo que Claire quiere perdonarlo del todo, todo puede pasar. Espero y te guste el episodio de hoy.

 ** _Romel:_** Hola Romel, ¿cómo estás? He leído tu review y apuesto a que el capítulo de hoy te gustará mucho, algo me lo dice. :) Espero y lo disfrutes.

 ** _Nero cleon:_** Hola Nero, bienvenido seas al fandom. Me alegro que te haya gustado la primera historia y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la secuela, espero no defraudarlos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por sacar adelante este fic, aunque tarde un poco en actualizar. Disfruta la entrega de hoy.

 ** _Rose:_** ¡Querida! Un gusto volver a leerte, a ti y a tus reviews épicos. Jajajaja me matan de risa tus comentarios malvados, ya sé Leon a pesar de todo es un tipo adorable, tierno y calenturiento, justo como debe de ser jajaja. Perdón la tardanza, mis múltiples ocupaciones me han tenido ocupada pero prometo no abandonar la historia, el cleon es amor y vida y no puede terminar. Ya me contarás de lo que piensas del episodio de hoy. ¡Saludos!

 ** _Tresk Cobain:_** Me halagan mucho tus palabras, mi estimada, en verdad valoro mucho que te guste mi trabajo y espero estar a la altura de sus exigencias con este fic, prometo cada día hacerlo mejor. :) Espero y disfrutes el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 _"_ _It might not be the right time_

 _I might not be the right one_

 _But there's something about us I want to say_

 _Cause there's something between us anyway…_

 _I need you more than anything in my life_

 _I want you more than anything in my life_

 _I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

 _I love you more than anyone in my life."_

 _—_ _Something about us, Daft Punk._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: PROMESA

* * *

Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo levantarme de la cama como hoy, pero tenía que hacerlo. Moría por quedarme unas horas más en los brazos de la mujer de mi vida pero en esta ocasión el deber lo impedía por más que lo lamentara. Me moví despacio y aparté con cuidado los brazos de Claire que descansaban en mi pecho y la acomodé con ternura en la almohada. Volví a cobijarla y a recostarla para que continuara soñando tranquila. Después de cerciorarme que la Redfield seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, fui al baño de la habitación a vestirme. Cuando terminé de abrochar el último botón de mi camisa, salí de a habitación y tomé la PDA que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Había un correo de Hunnigan; revisé y quería que me comunicara con ella cuanto antes. Justo estaba a punto de establecer comunicación cuando entró una videollamada de Ingrid, dibujándose su rostro en la pantalla.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio? —Dije sin rodeos.

—El presidente quiere consultarte para tomar una decisión importante. —Contestó ella sin limitaciones.

— ¿Qué anuncio?

—Quiere dar a conocer al mundo lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en Raccoon City.

Esto sí que era una novedad. Se suponía que por el bien de la seguridad internacional lo que había sucedido en Raccoon City era considerado un secreto de Estado, aunque claro, así era el nombre elegante que llevaba el incidente de esa ciudad cuando en realidad lo que se trató de proteger en ese momento fue la corrupción e ineptitud del gobierno de los Estados Unidos en ese entonces. Pero bueno, Adam era un hombre bastante sensato y conocía las consecuencias de revelar un secreto de ese calibre y si ya había tomado esa decisión, era porque seguramente los resultados de seguir ocultándolo iban a ser peores.

—Algo bastante jodido debe estar pasando. —Intuí después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—El asunto de la guerra en Europa se está saliendo de control. Ahora China también está involucrada en el asunto y si no actuamos a tiempo esto se convertirá en una catástrofe mundial.

¡Dios! Las cosas estaban peor a como imaginé.

— ¿Me enviarán a la guerra? —Pregunté.

—Esperemos que no.

Jamás le había tenido miedo a la guerra ni a la muerte, pero en esta ocasión me preocupaba mi seguridad, no por mí, sino por Claire. No quería dejarla sola, y menos en el estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba, pero ya no dependía de mí.

—Bien, voy para allá. Estaré cuanto antes en Washington.

—Entendido.

Terminando la videollamada coloqué la PDA en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé con una mano mi maleta. Antes de irme, me acerqué a la menor Redfield que continuaba durmiendo con expresión angélica.

—Volveré pronto, pequeña. —Murmuré en voz baja y deposité un beso suave en su frente a manera de despedida.

Después de haber manejado el Mustang por unos minutos y dejarlo aparcado en mi sitio exclusivo de la D.S.O. me entrevisté por última vez con Hunnigan para aclarar detalles sobre mi visita a la Casa Blanca y me indicaba cuál sería la nave que me llevaría hasta allá. Al finalizar todo ese trámite caminé hacia la pista donde el piloto ya me esperaba.

Había poca luz debido a que aún no amanecía pero sería cuestión de minutos para que saliera el Sol. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta la aeronave cuando de repente escuché una voz llamándome.

— ¡Leon! ¡Leon! ¡Espera, por favor!

Volteé de inmediato, esa sin duda era Claire pero, ¿qué hacía aquí?

El piloto salió a mirar el por qué no me daba prisa en abordar, le hice una seña de que me diera unos momentos más, accedió y corrí hacia la chica pelirroja.

—Claire, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dije cuando la alcancé cuestionándola por qué me había seguido hasta aquí.

Ella no respondió, en cambio, se abrazó fuerte a mi torso y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, como si fuera un niñita asustada. ¡Cuánto me conmovió esa escena! Tome con cuidado su cara con ambas manos y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que te vayas, Leon. No quiero que me dejes. —Confesó con un hilo de voz que amenazaba con quebrarse.

 _"_ _No quiero que me dejes",_ con esa frase ya me tenía totalmente a sus pies. Era como un milagro. La sentía tan mía, que era imposible resistirme.

—Cariño, no voy a dejarte. —Le dije hablándole dulcemente.

—Van a enviarte a la guerra. —Murmuró casi para sí misma con sus ojos suplicantes.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que la menor Redfield no estaba totalmente dormida cuando había tenido la videollamada con Ingrid y ahora mi mujercita estaba enterada de todo.

—No es así, mi niña. Iré a Washington a ver al Presidente y enseguida me tendrás de regreso.

—No es cierto. Te enviarán al matadero a ti también. Primero fue a Chris, luego a Piers, —guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego alzó sus manos para colocarlas en mi mandíbula, —pero a ti, no soportaría perderte.

Me quedé en shock después de esa confesión. Ella no quería perderme, no lo soportaría. Fue entonces que nació en mí la esperanza. Muy dentro, sabía que ella no había podido arrancar de golpe lo nuestro, los buenos momentos, las risas, los besos, las caricias… Por lo menos una vez tuvo que haber calado dentro de ella la semilla de lo que tuvimos así como yo la tenía tatuada en la piel. Quizás y después de todo Claire me extrañaba aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que yo a ella. Yo me porté como un imbécil, un hijo de puta sin remedio, pero si había algo que no se podía poner en duda, era lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a arder y nada me importó, nos necesitábamos y este era nuestro momento. Y lo intenté.

Con firmeza tomé su rostro entre mis manos y puse sus labios entre los míos. Me correspondió con inseguridad pero al final terminó acercándose más a mí, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba besando a la mujer de mi vida y ella estaba respondiendo. Por un momento creí que esto era un sueño y en cualquier instante iba a despertar; pero fue una grata sorpresa darme cuenta que no era así cuando ella se colgó más a mí, como si temiera que me apartara. Por instinto coloqué una de mis manos en su cintura, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda con dulzura, sintiendo al tacto nuevamente esa piel suave, tan lejana pero tan familiar a la vez. El beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más agresivo y la pelirroja seguía muy bien el ritmo, mi boca estaba reclamando con hambre lo que le había pertenecido en el pasado y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Si esto hubiese sucedido en mi departamento y no aquí en el hangar de la D.S.O., juro que me hubiese llevado a la Redfield a la cama. La amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba. Por mí, Nivans, el Presidente, el piloto, todo el mundo se podía ir derecho al infierno y no me importaría.

—Te amo, Claire. —Murmuré en medio del beso, siendo las palabras más sinceras que había pronunciado en mi vida.

Ella no me correspondió y honestamente no esperaba que lo hiciera. Era una confesión unilateral que deseaba hacerle sin importar el resultado. Sin embargo ella continuó con su faena, explorando mi boca con pasión.

Después de unos minutos, tuvimos que separarnos muy a regañadientes para tomar aire, pero aún sin soltarnos del abrazo que nos unía. Di un vistazo a su rostro y vi sus ojos azules brillando, sus mejillas rosadas y los labios de cereza estaban ligeramente hinchados. Nuestra respiración agitada me confirmaba que ambos necesitábamos esto y no había sido una mala decisión.

—No te vayas. —Suplicó bajito abrazándose aún más a mi cuello.

—Debo hacerlo, mi amor. —Contesté con voz suave y acariciando con el dorso de la mano una de sus mejillas. —Pero te prometo que voy a volver.

—Júrame que vas a vivir, Leon. Júramelo por favor. —Pidió con insistencia y desesperación, ya que el avión estaba a punto de partir.

Tome una de sus manos y la bese con dulzura y mirándola directamente a los ojos, respondí;

—Te lo juro, Claire. Voy a vivir, por ti.

* * *

Estaba en la oficina del presidente Benford ubicada en la casa blanca, mientras me mantenía recargado en la pared, pasando una mano por mis labios, aún recordando lo que había sucedido con la Redfield durante la alborada de ese día.

Todavía estaba embriagado en mis pensamientos cuando Adam entró al recinto y me saludó gustoso.

—Leon, que bueno que viniste.

—Señor Presidente. —Me limité a decir estrechando su mano para saludar.

—Siéntate por favor.

Obedecí y por la seriedad de su rostro, pude leer que se trataba de un asunto delicado, así que esparcí de mi mente todo recuerdo que pudiese alterarme los nervios y la testosterona. Acto seguido Adam empezó a hablar.

Por primera vez, pude notarlo verdaderamente tenso en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—Las armas bio-orgánicas son una amenaza global y la culpa es nuestra en parte. Colaborar con el resto del mundo es nuestra obligación. — se interrumpió por un momento y fijó su vista en la ventana para mirar al exterior como si aún dudara de lo que fuese a decir. Finalmente se puso de pie, y quedándose al lado de la bandera de los Estados Unidos, resopló y habló con decisión. —Voy a contarlo todo.

Traté de quedarme tranquilo con un rostro inescrutable. Al parecer Hunnigan no mentía y el Presidente estaba decidido a revelar el secreto que podría costarle el lugar al país su sitio privilegiado en las Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que esta decisión no había sido precipitada. No era el estilo de Adam.

—Hay que empezar desde cero. Estoy consciente que revelar lo que realmente sucedió en el incidente de Raccoon City podría crear más problemas de los que resuelva, pero debemos asumir la responsabilidad. La guerra de Europa se está saliendo de control y es preciso que la ONU, la OTAN y las diversas organizaciones mundiales sepan a lo que se están enfrentando.

Me quede en silencio. Tal como lo pensé, Adam no se había sacado de la manga esta decisión.

—Di algo, hombre. ¿Qué es lo que opinas?

Resoplé y di un suspiro hondo, este era un tema delicado.

—Si tomando estas medidas podremos evitar una catástrofe como la que sucedió en Raccoon, no veo porque dudar.

Adam se quedó pensando nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra, volviendo a mirar al exterior.

—Siempre he valorado tu amistad, Leon. Hoy más que nunca.

Asentí ante el cumplido. Era bueno con la retórica pero había ocasiones en que quedarse callado era una mejor opción.

No había nada más que hacer, Adam estaba decidido y era una orden que se debía de respetar, aunque seguramente el costo político que esta revelación ameritaría sería muy alto. Caerían muchas cabezas, de eso no había duda, pero si la seguridad del mundo estaba en juego, valdría la pena. Al que seguramente no le agradaría ni un poco la noticia sería a Simmons, porque era casi un hecho que sería muy cuestionado y puesto en juicio su trabajo como Consejero de Seguridad Nacional. Debo decir que en el fondo me alegre, si descubrían algo turbio en la gestión de ese infeliz muy probablemente quedaría fuera de la nómina. Ya tenía un problema menos.

Acto seguido Adam se marchó hacia la Universidad de Tall Oaks. En el auditorio principal que era bastante grande iba a dar el anuncio ante un tumulto de intelectuales, estudiantes y sobretodo la prensa sensacionalista. Ya casi podía imaginar los titulares amarillistas que abarcarían todos los puestos de periódicos al día siguiente.

* * *

Uno nunca sabe cuándo se va a tener un día de mierda. Corrijo, día de mierda se queda muy corto. Suena bastante cotidiano como dejar las llaves dentro del auto con los seguros puestos, que el jefe te deje haciendo guardia en día festivo, el maldito dolor provocado por las bolas azules… Eso es lo usual para describir un mal día para una persona ordinaria, pero para los parámetros en gente como yo, eso era un juego de niños. Mi vida podía pasar a convertirse en una pesadilla con una facilidad increíble y en tiempo récord. Y era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarme en cualquier momento, me estaba costando mucho asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Estaba tenso por el zafarrancho que seguramente se iba a armar con el anuncio de Adam, tenía la tensión de la situación de guerra y la posición que yo tendría al respecto, pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Me sentí angustiado, ansioso, estaba preocupado por Claire. Por primera vez temí por mi vida ya que ahora sabía que la pelirroja me necesitaba, la Redfield se había convertido en mi mundo. Quería regresar a casa con ella cuanto antes, sentía una urgencia tremenda por ello.

No quise pensar más en nada, la situación me estaba estresando de sobremanera y quizás me estaba adelantando demasiado. Por un instante me vi tentado a fumar un cigarrillo para calmarme pero al final me resistí, asumí que sería capaz de controlarme sin necesidad de nicotina en mi cuerpo. Me quedaría un día o quizás dos más en Washington, el alboroto que seguramente se armaría en la Casa Blanca iba a requerir de mi atención pero no totalmente como para que dejara abandonados mis asuntos pendientes en la D.S.O. Quise suponer que no me enviarían a Edonia con todo lo malo que se venía para el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, así que dejé mis preocupaciones de lado y dentro de muy poco volvería a estar nuevamente al cuidado de mi pequeña niña de ojos azules. Desgraciadamente me había creado expectativas muy rápido.

Estaba por llegar a la Universidad de Tall Oaks, decidí ir en auto en lugar de viajar con el Presidente porque quería pasar un breve tiempo a solas, cuando la PDA empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Orillé el auto alquilado ya que aquí las multas de tránsito eran bastante elevadas y cuando me estacioné me dispuse a atender la videollamada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hunnigan? —Pregunté al ver su rostro reflejado en la pantalla.

—Leon un brote acaba de invadir la universidad de Tall Oaks.

Me quedé pasmado por una fracción de segundos, no era posible lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Repliqué sin poder creerlo.

—Al momento nos ha reportado a cinco personas infectadas. Aún no sabemos quién lo causo ni cómo, pero es preciso sacar al Presidente de allí, el Servicio Secreto nunca se ha enfrentado a una amenaza así y es posible que no logren proteger a Adam. —Informó la morena con premura.

Me limité a depositar la PDA al lado de la palanca de velocidades sin siquiera despedirme o colgar la videollamada. Inmediatamente pisé el acelerador y tomé la carretera para formarme en el carril de alta velocidad, era cuestión de minutos para que otra pandemia como Raccoon City se hiciera realidad nuevamente.

Llegué en tiempo récord al campus y miré que sería imposible accesar por la entrada frontal. Como lo había supuesto ya había un caos y pánico en el ambiente; gente corriendo por todos lados, ambulancias y la policía tratando de contener a la multitud asustada. Giré el volante hacia la entrada trasera, era la única manera de ingresar a la Universidad.

Estacioné el auto cerca de los laboratorios y me llevé del auto la PDA guardándola en el bolsillo y saqué mi arma para colocarle un cartucho. No sabía a ciencia cierta si esto se saldría de control, pero lo que si era seguro es que necesitaría hacer uso de las balas.

Adam estaría en la rectoría del centro de estudios, así que dirigí mis pasos hacia el edificio principal que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Maldita sea, sólo esto me podía pasar a mí, estar solo en medio de una contingencia apocalíptica.

Entré al inmueble de rectoría y estaba completamente solo en apariencia, al parecer ya habían evacuado a todos, pero lo más probable es que lo hayan hecho porque sabían que el Presidente Benford estaba allí y en caso de que hubiere un infectado no se propagara con las demás personas. Era más fácil neutralizar a un par de hostiles a tratar de atacar a hordas de ellos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y para colmo de mis males, la luz también se había ido, así que debía de darme prisa, la oficina del rector estaba en el quinto piso de la construcción y como no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que los elevadores servirían decidí ir por las escaleras. Agradecí profundamente mi buena condición física y sobretodo no haberme fumado ese cigarrillo después de mi reunión con Adam, hacerlo seguramente me hubiera dificultado la carrera.

Llegué con la respiración agitada al lugar y lo primero que vi fue un enorme pasillo. En las paredes había un señalamiento indicando que la oficina principal estaba en el fondo del corredor hacia la izquierda y corrí hacía allá sin miramientos. Cuando me dirigía al lugar, algo estaba mal, jodidamente mal. Las ventanas estaban rotas y había señales de violencia en el mobiliario, una corazonada me advirtió que quizás ya había llegado demasiado tarde. En mi camino encontré un bulto cubierto por una de las cortinas desgarradas que había en el suelo, lo descubrí para analizar y me llevé la desagradable sorpresa que se trataba del cadáver de uno de los hombres del Presidente, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre y con heridas notables en el cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Adam!

Corrí a gran velocidad a la oficina principal y abrí la puerta de una patada, y ahora ante mí, una de las escenas más crudas de mi vida.

Parecía que un tornado había atrofiado el lugar, mobiliario partido en dos, la alfombra con manchas de sangre y tapizada de documentos, jarrones rotos y demás desastre.

En el sitio estaba una mujer que ya había visto antes, una chica joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Si la memoria no me fallaba, esa joven estaba con el Presidente el día de la cena de beneficencia en Beverly Hills. Aquí estaba esa muchacha, pero, ¿dónde estaba Adam?

De repente en una esquina vi la escalofriante figura de un hombre erguido que vestía un traje sastre que yo conocía muy bien. Al advertir mi presencia, se quedó mirándome y me di cuenta que como lo había supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica Adam Benford, estaba infectado.

No había ninguna duda que era él. Eran sus mismas facciones, su misma ropa sólo que ahora tenía esa piel grisácea y podrida tan característica de los no muertos. Sangre escurría de su boca señal de que ya había atacado a alguien y sus movimientos torpes indicaban que él ya no era un humano. Y ahora venía directamente hacía donde me encontraba yo y la chiquilla de cabello castaño.

—No se mueva. —Amenacé apuntando con mi arma, con la esperanza de intimidarlo o de que aún quedara un poco de raciocinio en él, pero al parecer mis palabras no hicieron efecto alguno.

— ¡Señor Presidente! —Volví a amedrentar alzando la voz, y a cambio recibí un gruñido gutural por el que en algún momento fue el mandatario de una de las potencias mundiales.

Al escuchar el rugido emitido por el infectado, la mujer pareció asustarse y también apuntó hacía él con evidente nerviosismo. Noté como apretaba los labios a la vez que en sus ojos destellaba el miedo al punto de las lágrimas.

—No me obligue a esto. —Dije voz alta cuando vi que Benford pretendía atacar a la desconocida.

Por su parte, la occisa seguía sin soltar su arma pero su agarre no era firme, retrocedió un paso y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y entonces sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre ella.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en una fracción de segundo venían a mí las imágenes de mi entrañable amistad con Adam Benford, ya que no sólo era mi superior, sino que también yo era una persona de su entera confianza, con quien había compartido grandes momentos y también enseñanzas, pero ahora, estaba consciente de que esa figura no humana ya no era más el Presidente. Él había muerto desde que el virus mutó en su cuerpo. Maldije mi suerte mil veces, porque a pesar de que era cierto el hecho que Adam ya no sería más el hombre que todos conocimos y nadie pudiese hacer nada ya por salvarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que acabara con lo que quedaba de su existencia? No tuve opción, por él ya no podría hacer algo aunque lo intentara, y sin embargo aún podía salvar a esta chica.

— ¡Adam!

La bala impactó directamente en la sien con un tiro certero, dejando al Presidente tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre, la chica comenzó a sollozar y yo me quedé inmóvil contemplándolo todo. Yo, Leon S. Kennedy, me había convertido oficialmente en el asesino del Presidente Adam Benford, el mismo que momentos antes, me había llamado "su amigo".

 **…** **..**

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que fue un capítulo bastante cargado para Leon, muchas emociones en poco tiempo y aún no asimila ninguna, pero vamos es parte de su vida como agente ¿no? ¿Les gusto su caramelo de cleon amigos? Por supuesto que Claire no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de expresarle a Leon lo mucho que aún le importa a pesar de todo, a sabiendas de que es probable de que no vuelva a verlo. Fue una escena muy dulce, no puse más porque vamos aún tiene un poco de pena nuestra querida pelirroja por su ausente esposo. Ya veremos que pasa en acontecimientos siguientes, ya que por exigencias del canon la historia se centrará dentro de unos capítulos más exclusivamente en Leon. Pero les prometo no dejarlos con los demás personajes tan ausentes.**

 **Como ya saben su opinión es importante para mí, así que cualquier crítica, duda o comentario no duden en expresarlo en los reviews o si lo prefieren, también respondo mensajes privados.**

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales: **

-Something about us/Daft Punk

-The Only Exception/Paramore.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los estaré leyendo en la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bienvenido al infierno

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero y hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas decembrinas y este inicio de año lo inicien con el pie derecho y como propósito (y regalo) para ustedes, prometí actualizar todos mis fics que tengo pendientes, si alguien más sigue mis otros fics tanto del fandom de RE como el de Street Fighter se darán cuenta que estoy tratando de cumplir y bueno, aquí estamos en el turno de "Vivir por ella". Creo que les debo una por mi larga ausencia, no me justifico pero mis deberes laborales y académicos no me lo permitían, ¡la vida de adulto apesta! Pero bueno, creo que ya podré darme un respiro. Pero bueno, ya no haré más letanía y espero disfruten lo que sigue en la vida de nuestro querido Leon, ya me contarán su opinión.**

 **Finalizo agradeciendo a la Hermandad Malvada y a los chicos de FF: DSTLO por hacer posible estas locuras y sobre todo a ustedes y a su paciencia para conmigo. Sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones los que aún tienen y sin más a leer.**

* * *

 **MENSAJE ESPECIAL**

Sólo un pequeño detalle; en esta ocasión no responderé reviews, debido a que bueno, no tengo demasiado tiempo y que supongo que ya quieren leer, les pide de antemano una disculpa y comprensión, prometiendo que no volverá a suceder pero prometo que leo todas sus críticas y mensajes agradeciendo especialmente los comentarios de mi _**comadre Zhines, Xaori, Romel, mi hermana GeishaPax, mi querida Pil-chan, Lexugim Greyrat, Tresk Cobain, Rose, Darkmatter Blac, RE Forever y Bruno Viera.**_ Chicos gracias por sus críticas y mensajes, espero y hayan disfrutado ese cap con su dosis de cleon y prometo que en el siguiente capítulo si responderé todos sus mensajes. ¡Los quiero!

* * *

 _"Do I want to know?_

 _If this feeling flows both ways_

 _Sad to see you go._

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _baby, we both know._

 _That the nights were mainly made_

 _for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day."_

 _—Do I wanna know, Arctic Monkeys._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO

* * *

Una terrible carga moral se apoderó de mí; había matado al presidente. Contemplando el cadáver de Adam en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Es culpa mía. Yo… he hecho esto.

Por primera vez había abierto la boca la chica que estaba a mi lado y que por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia. ¿Qué carajo acababa de decir?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Exigí sin entender lo que esa chiquilla estaba diciendo.

—Catedral de Tall Oaks —Contestó en voz baja con la voz quebrada por el llanto y limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. —Te lo explicaré allí, agente Kennedy.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté empezando a tener muy malas sospechas de la desconocida.

De repente la PDA de la mujer empezó a sonar.

— ¿Sí? —Habló después de haber sacado rápidamente del bolsillo de su pantalón el aparato.

— ¿Hunnigan?

Jamás imaginé que Ingrid tuviese relación con esta chica. ¿Por qué ella llamaba personalmente a esta misteriosa joven? Entre más pasaba el tiempo, menos entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Menos mal, están bien.

— ¿Se conocen? —Pregunté ignorando las palabras de alivio de Ingrid al vernos a salvo, necesitaba averiguar qué estaba sucediendo ya.

—Es Helena Harper, lleva un año en el Servicio Secreto. No se imaginan cómo me alegro de que estén bien. Siento abreviar pero necesito que me informen de la situación.

Y aquí venía la parte difícil de la historia. Tanto la tal Helena Harper como yo, miramos al suelo y vimos una vez más el cuerpo que en vida había pertenecido a uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo.

—He… He disparado al Presidente.

— ¡¿Qué has…?!

Hunnigan enseguida se sobresaltó y no era para menos. Mi trabajo era mantener con vida y velar por la seguridad de Adam e irónicamente era yo quien había acabado con su existencia.

—Estaba infectado cuando lo encontramos. Leon hizo lo que debía, él… Salvó mi vida.

Ahora estaba realmente sorprendido. Al parecer Helena quería ayudarme en el enorme lío en el que me acababa de meter e intervino en mi conversación con Ingrid.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Susurró la mujer que estaba del otro lado del aparato con expresión consternada y se quedó dubitativa por unos segundos. Finalmente deliberó; —De acuerdo, yo haré el informe. Céntrense en salir de allí lo antes posible. El virus se ha extendido a cinco kilómetros del perímetro del campus y va a buen ritmo. Dense prisa.

—Antes hay que ir a la Catedral de Tall Oaks. —Intervino la de cabello oscuro. —El agente Kennedy tiene una pista para averiguar quién está detrás.

—Leon, ¿es cierto?

Al parecer la joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, estaba necia en ir a esa Catedral y ahora me estaba involucrando directamente en ello. Bien, iba a darle gusto, pero no iba a portarme amable. Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Sí… Podría tener algo. —Mentí haciéndole una afirmación falsa a la morena.

—Recibido, buscaré la ruta más segura. Estén a la escucha. —Finalizó Hunnigan y la videollamada se terminó.

— ¿Tengo una pista? —Pregunté con ojos inquisidores a mi acompañante, de ser necesario, la obligaría a contarme toda la verdad.

—Sí, si me acompañas.

Antes de partir me acomodé en cuclillas al lado del cuerpo del Presidente Benford. Emocionalmente estaba hecho mierda. Independientemente del delito que había cometido al ser responsable de la muerte del primer mandatario del país, y haber arremetido contra mi superior, Adam era un buen amigo, y quien haya sido el responsable de esto, pagaría por ello y muy caro, eso corría por mi cuenta.

—Adam, lo siento…

Me puse de pie y volteé a mirar a Helena que me observaba en silencio.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esa iglesia? ¿Tienes pecados que confesar? —Dije con sarcasmo dirigiéndome a mi aliada. Tanto misterio alrededor de esa mujer hacía que Helena Harper comenzara a caerme realmente mal.

—Es difícil de explicar, si no te lo cuento en la catedral puede que no me creas.

No dije una palabra más, y me dispuse a largarme de mala gana de esa oficina. Esperaba que lo que me fuese a mostrar en esa Catedral en realidad fuera algo de suma importancia, porque de ser una jugarreta, no estaba de mejor humor como para no cometer otro homicidio ese día.

Estaba molesto, bastante molesto. Sentía como la ira iba llenando mi cabeza hasta inundarla por completo y para colmo esta chica se hacía la interesante con la información que tenía. Acababa de matar al presidente y ella aún quería andar con juegos de suspenso. Me detuve en el quicio de la puerta de madera, esta situación me estaba rebasando.

—En cuanto lleguemos a la Catedral, me lo vas a contar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Contestó ella con voz segura pero un tanto desanimada.

Claramente no había sido una pregunta la que yo había hecho, era una amenaza.

Había una puerta entreabierta justo frente a la oficina donde habíamos estado momentos antes y me decidí por abrirla. Al entrar encontré el mismo desastre que había en el sitio en general pero además de ello, los cadáveres de cuatro personas.

—Aquí también. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Mierda, mil y un veces mierda. Esta situación ya la había vivido antes y no eran recuerdos para nada gratos. Nunca nadie está preparado para vivir dos veces la misma catástrofe de Raccoon City.

Caminamos hacia el vestíbulo principal y mantenía firme mi arma, en cualquier momento iba a necesitarla. Como si no fuese suficiente lo sombrío de la situación la campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar lúgubre inundando todo el lugar.

Me acerqué rápido hacia la puerta enorme de madera que conducía a lo que parecía ser a otra habitación grande.

—Si vez uno, apúntale a la cabeza. Es lo mejor. —Le expliqué a la más joven por si nuestra vida corría peligro no titubeara en disparar.

—Entendido.

Y de un golpe abrimos la puerta de par en par. Afortunadamente, no había indicios de no muertos cerca. Era una especie de salón, había muchas mesas arregladas de manera elegante, flores, velos, globos y demás decoración para una recepción fina, a la altura como para recibir al Presidente.

—La recepción iba a ser en este lugar. Todo el mundo estaría cenando aquí ahora sí…

— ¿Habrá sobrevivido alguien? —Interrumpió ella viendo la misma escena que yo.

—Eso espero.

Continuamos desplazándonos entre los pasillos del lugar, la única manera de ir a la salida era bajando las escaleras laterales. Mientras iba caminando por el sitio, mi mente insistía en remontar a los acontecimientos sucedidos hace ya quince años, cuando llegué a la comisaría de Raccoon City y toda la ciudad estaba infectada.

—No puedo creer que todo esto esté volviendo a pasar. Es como el incidente de Raccoon… —Dije en voz alta mientras miraba los estrados de los daños.

—El incidente de Raccoon City, tú eres uno de los supervivientes.

Al parecer, Helena Harper me conocía muy bien. Y esa situación no me gustaba.

—Sí, nunca lo olvidaré. Vamos a ir a esa catedral tuya, pero si resulta que tienes que ver con esto…Ya puedes despedirte de tu libertad. —Advertí a Harper sin contemplaciones, esa mujer cada vez me estaba gustando menos.

—Lo sé.

Entonces vimos a lo lejos una figura moverse, que salió huyendo al fondo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. ¡En marcha!

En el fondo del salón había una puertecilla que conducía a algún lado de donde habíamos visto movimiento, nos apresuramos a atravesarla, era seguro que llevaría a algún lado.

Todo estaba oscuro pero daba la impresión de que parecía un pequeño almacén. Nos topamos rápidamente con otra puerta al fondo, esperé a Helena que me seguía unos pasos detrás y con un golpe abrimos la puerta.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No disparen! —Gritó la voz de un hombre al ver que apuntábamos hacia él.

Debido al sobresalto el hombre entró en una crisis de tos brutal que lo hizo doblarse casi en cuclillas sobre el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté a la vez que lo auxiliaba a reincorporarse.

—La niebla… —Dijo con voz agitada.

— ¿Qué? —Replicó mi compañera.

—La niebla, surgió de la nada… —Explicó con angustia el sujeto de edad madura.

De repente, escuchamos unos gritos lejanos.

— ¡Liz! —Gritó el individuo con desesperación.

— ¡Espera!

— ¡Déjame! —Se resistió intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

— ¡Es muy peligroso! —Le expliqué para impedir que se marchara.

Harper levantó el móvil que había caído del bolsillo de nuestro acompañante y revisó la imagen que dibujaba en pantalla.

— ¡Es mi hija, está sola! Si no hacemos algo…

Rápidamente me lancé sobre ese tipo y lo acorralé sobre la pared para colocarle mi mano sobre la boca y callarlo. Tal vez me vi un poco insensible al portarme tan brusco para poder contener la desesperación de un hombre que busca a su familiar, pero en este tipo de situaciones se debía de pensar frío si es que se quería salir con vida de esta.

—Vale, está claro. Pero si no te calmas, no podrás salvarla. ¿Lo entiendes?

El desconocido asintió, parecía que comprendió bien mi mensaje por la fuerza.

—Liz…

— ¿Es tu hija? —Pregunté para verificar en caso de que hubiese mentido para tratar de huir.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—Bien, vamos a buscarla.

—Leon, no tenemos tiempo...

La señorita misterio me estaba cabreando, ya me quedaba claro que era toda una novata en el negocio y no le interesaba demasiado proteger a las víctimas de la contingencia.

—Pues lo encontraremos. —Reafirmé con autoridad asegurando que encontraríamos a la tal Liz.

A regañadientes la castaña nos acompañó a mí y al desesperado padre a buscar a la chiquilla y fue que entonces el sujeto nos explicó que laboraba allí en el edificio, por lo cual tenía llaves de todos los sitios conocidos y no estábamos a ciegas explorando el inmueble de rectoría. Fue al abrir una puerta ancha que descubrimos una habitación oscura, donde después de encontrar un rastro de sangre digno de la más taquillera película de terror hollywoodense, hayamos a una jovencita.

—Papá… —Gimió la menor a punto de desfallecer.

En respuesta el individuo que nos acompañaba corrió junto a ella para auxiliarla. No cabía duda, era Liz.

Tuvieron una conversación breve en la cual Helena y yo nos manteníamos ajenos pero por nuestros rostros no podíamos evitar que dicha plática entre papá e hija nos afectara.

Hasta el momento y a pesar de mi pasado oscuro y mujeriego, no contaba con la fortuna de ser padre, pero definitivamente no deseaba encontrarme en una situación similar en el futuro en el cual el hombre tenía que hacerse el fuerte para reconfortar a Liz y ocultarle la verdad evidente de que el resto de la familia había muerto y ellos eran los últimos sobrevivientes. Este era el lado más mierda del trabajo, ver tan de cerca el sufrimiento de la gente y no poder evitarlo.

Como pudo, el empleado de la universidad arrastró a su hija y nos condujo a un elevador donde podríamos salir del campus infernal y estaríamos medianamente seguros por unos instantes al menos. Me adelanté demasiado a pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás podríamos salir fácilmente de esta.

Una crisis de tos se apoderó de la joven Liz hasta el punto de hacerla caer en el piso del elevador, justo como le había sucedido al padre momentos antes.

—Todo va a estar bien, Lizzie. —Decía el desesperado hombrecillo sosteniendo por el hombro a la muchachita. —No te va a pasar nada.

—Papá… —Pronunció con dificultad la interpelada.

—Ya casi estamos. —Insistió él para darle valor a la adolescente.

Pero Liz no resistió.

Su padre, se desplomó en llanto en ese instante, mientras Helena me miraba con tristeza, como tratando de buscar un consuelo. De repente, el elevador comenzó a fallar.

— ¡La electricidad!

La luz se fue y nos quedamos en completa oscuridad, pero para cuando encendimos las luces y llegamos a la planta baja, ni mi compañera ni yo estábamos a salvo… Una Liz infectada había contagiado a su padre que ahora se habían convertido en no muertos listos y dispuestos a matarnos, si les dábamos oportunidad.

Defendernos de la familia infectada no fue difícil si lo comparamos con lo que se nos venía. Hordas, decenas y decenas de zombis se habían colado en el estacionamiento y venían tras de nosotros, con dificultad logramos escondernos en el cuarto de vigilancia. Después de asegurar la puerta y revisar que no teníamos compañía, distinguimos por la pantalla a un grupo de gente pedir ayuda. Esto era un caos, un maldito caos.

— ¡En marcha! —Indiqué a mi compañera cuando vi que estaban a punto de atacar a ese grupo de personas.

—Leon, es demasiado, tarde.

Desafortunadamente, Helena tenía razón.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada. —Completó señalando las pantallas del panel de cámaras, las víctimas estaban siendo devoradas por los no muertos.

—Tienes razón. Salgamos de aquí.

A través de los intercomunicadores Hunnigan nos indicó la ruta más cercana para salir del campus pero sobrevivir, era el verdadero reto. A pesar de todos mis años en el negocio, y haber realizado múltiples misiones e informes al respecto, cada vez se aprendía algo nuevo. Por ejemplo, que estos bastardos se alteraban con el ruido, en especial de las jodidas alarmas.

Sin querer, activamos la sirena de detección de armas del centro universitario y los infectados nos encontraron. Intentaban destrozarnos a ambos con desesperación pero afortunadamente, nos encontramos con una patrulla en la que podíamos huir. La pesadilla de Raccoon se estaba repitiendo.

Como pudimos tanto Harper y yo subimos a la patrulla, aún no estábamos totalmente a salvo.

— ¡Mierda, no hay llaves! —Maldije al no encontrarlas.

Comencé a buscar entre la guantera, la palanca de velocidades, el estéreo…

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó mi acompañante con impaciencia mientras nuestros perseguidores intentaban forzar las puertas del vehículo.

— ¡Estoy buscándolas! —Respondí con desesperación como si no fuera ya la suficiente presión.

—Robar un coche no es tan fácil como en las películas. —Añadí imaginando que la huida en un automóvil ajeno sería tan sencillo como en las películas de "Rápido y furioso" o en Grand Theft Auto.

Las terminé encontrando en el parasol del vehículo. ¿Quién diablos guarda las llaves en el parasol?

Como pude encendí la patrulla con dificultad, pero esos cabrones lograron romper el cristal de mi ventanilla.

—Ponte el cinturón. —Le indiqué a mi compañera mientras trataba de repeler el ataque del infectado.

Ahora iba a hacer mi mejor truco; conducir sin cuidado como un demente.

Con toda mi adrenalina hundí el pie en el acelerador y me fui sobre esos hijos de puta, llevándome a varios de corbata, limpiando nuestro camino.

—Hemos salido del campus, ahora sólo nos queda salir de la ciudad. —Informé a Helena dando un respiro.

—Sin que nos maten.

¿Esa mujer siempre tenía que ser tan pesimista?

Aún no terminaba de decir la frase cuando algún no muerto sin que nos diéramos cuenta había subido al techo de la patrulla e intentó atacarme a través del cristal roto. Intenté acercarme lo más que pude contra la pared para quitárnoslo de encima pero debido al exceso de velocidad no fue posible. En menos de un minuto Helena y yo habíamos volcado el automóvil e intentábamos salir como podíamos no sin antes claro, estar en medio de varios autos en llamas, incluido nuestro medio de transporte.

— ¿Helena, Leon? ¿Están los dos bien?

Por poco me rompía el coxis, pero creo que estaba respirando aún.

—Más o menos, pero necesitamos otra forma para llegar a la Catedral. —Informé a Hunnigan a la vez que trataba de recuperar la postura.

—Bueno, he encontrado una ruta subterránea más segura…

Casi estaba seguro que no me iba a gustar la respuesta de Ingrid, entonces me adelanté.

—Las alcantarillas ¿no? ¡Genial!

Nuestra guía ya no respondió así que no me había equivocado, entonces me resigné a oler por un buen rato los desechos de toda la ciudad. Ayudé a Helena para que bajara primero y enseguida yo hice lo mismo, pero en el aterrizaje la chica estuvo a punto de caer y con una mano la sostuve quedando sólo a centímetros de su rostro. Encendí la luz de mi lámpara de diadema y por primera vez, vi con detenimiento los bellos ojos oscuros de Helena Harper, reflejando una mirada que me hizo retroceder a 1998…

* * *

 _—_ _¡Espera no dispares!_

 _—_ _¡Agáchate!_

 _Atiné tres tiros al cuerpo de ese demonio zombi y enseguida cayó al suelo a la misma velocidad con la que caían los casquillos de mis balas. Volteó a mirar el cadáver sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Fue cuando por primera vez, me vi en esos ojos azules._

 _Era una chica, quizás uno o dos años menor que yo. Estatura promedio, delgada, piel blanca y ojos de un azul profundo. Vestía de motociclista con guantes y botas de cuero que le llegaban a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, shorts en color negro y un chaleco rojo que en la espalda contenía la leyenda "Made in Heaven". Lo que más atrajo mi atención fue su melena pelirroja rebelde, atada en una coleta que dejaba ver unos mechones en el flequillo. Nunca había visto a nadie con un color de cabello tan intenso._

 _—_ _No nos podemos quedar aquí afuera. Vete a la comisaría de policía, será mucho más seguro. —Le dije extendiendo la mano para que pudiera levantarse._

 _Apenas se había reincorporado cuando en nuestro flanco derecho ya había una horda de zombis que nos habían visto y venían por nosotros. No tenía ni idea de quién era ella, pero a estas alturas era de las pocas personas que seguían siendo humanas en la ciudad, así que era de suma importancia para mí mantenerla con vida._

 _Ambos echamos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección opuesta, pero esos hijos de puta eran demasiados._

 _—_ _¡Allí! —Dije señalando a una patrulla que estaba estacionada junto a la acera._

 _Para nuestra buena suerte el auto no tenía los seguros puestos y pudimos entrar sin problema alguno._

 _—_ _Abróchate. —Le indiqué a la vez que giré la llave y pisé el acelerador. Hundí el pedal hasta el fondo importándome bien poco a cuantos hostiles me llevaría entre las llantas._

 _Ya nos habíamos alejado un poco de la zona, pero mi compañera aún parecía muy asustada. Y no la culpaba._

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla. —Llego a la ciudad y todo se vuelve loco._

 _Mientras conducía intenté tratar de comunicarme por la radio, pero era inútil._

 _—_ _¡Genial! La radio no funciona. —Dije quejándome en voz alta y maldiciendo internamente por mi mala suerte._

 _—_ _¿Tú eres poli, no?_

 _—_ _Sí. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Estupendo ¿Eh? —Le contesté a mi acompañante en un intento de hacer un poco más amena nuestra tragedia. —Me llamo Leon Kennedy, encantado de conocerte._

 _—_ _Yo Claire, Claire Redfield._

 _Claire Redfield, así se llamaba la motociclista. Era el nombre de mi nueva compañera en esta pesadilla y quien más adelante, sería la mujer que se adueñaría de mis sueños._

* * *

—Estoy bien. —Contestó Harper separándose y sacándome de mi ensoñación por un segundo.

Claire, nuevamente mi Claire. Venía otra vez a reclamar su lugar en mis pensamientos para recordarme el por qué debía seguir con vida y que tenía un firme propósito para luchar. Le había prometido regresar a salvo y lo iba a cumplir, aunque no sabía cómo.

—Démonos prisa. —Sugirió la castaña adelantándose cuando escuchamos ambos un rugido proveniente de la calle que habíamos dejado atrás.

La seguí en silencio tratando de tener el mayor cuidado y sigilo a mi paso procurando ponerme lo menos posible en riesgo, no por mí; por ella.

Bien, que inicie la "aventura" en la cloaca.


	8. Chapter 8: Una noche de pesadilla

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lectores, muy buenas madrugadas. Después de todo mi caos laboral académico pude darme un espacio para darles un pequeño capítulo de las aventuras de nuestro agente enamorado favorito. Perdonen la tardanza, no me justifico pero este fic es particularmente complicado ya que hay que hilar varios sucesos acontecidos a lo largo de toda la saga de Resident Evil y eso toma un poco de tiempo. Les pido nuevamente paciencia, ya verán que va a valer la pena. Nunca abandono fics y con menos razón abandonaría este, que es uno de los más importantes. Como última petición les pido un poco de comprensión, muchos de ustedes me han pedido que no relate en demasía la campaña de Leon en RE6, que créanme he tratado de hacerlo en muchos sentidos, pero en verdad es necesaria para la historia, además de que sirve de antecedente de todo lo que va a pasar y lo que pasó a lo largo de toda la relación pasada entre Leon y Claire. Bueno, creo que ya estuvo bien de charla, así que a lo que vamos.**

 **Espero y disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Xaori:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me alegra que el fic te guste y que se apegue a la campaña de nuestro querido Leon. Esta campaña es muy importante para la historia así que espero puedas disfrutarla junto con todos los momentos "profundos" que agregue. ¡Felices pascuas!

 _ **GeishaPax:** _ Hermana, prepárate para el bombardeo de nostalgia, allí te va un poco de la buena. Te quiero sista!

 ** _Lexugim Greyrat:_** ¡Hi! Gracias por tus comentarios, después de la espera aquí está y en verdad deseo que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Holi, gracias por tu crítica, en verdad me anima saber que le puedo sacar una sonrisa a alguien con lo que escribo y espero que sea tu caso. Ojalá y te guste este episodio.

 ** _ruth:_** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? No iba a abandonar este fic, para nada, sólo que a veces me saturo de mis ocupaciones y no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera a la escritura además de que no quiero dejar abandonados otras historias que tengo por allí. Sólo tenme un poco de paciencia y verás que todo sale. Espero y el capítulo de hoy te guste ruth.

* * *

 _"Come as you are, as you are_  
 _as I want you to be_  
 _as a friend, as a friend,_  
 _as an old enemy._  
 _Take your time, hurry up,_  
 _the choice is yours, don't be late_  
 _take a rest as a friend as an_  
 _old memorie..."_

 _—Nirvana, Come as you are._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: UNA NOCHE DE PESADILLA

Vaya noche. Ya había pasado de todo y aún no daban las doce de la madrugada. La ciudad entera enloqueció y la psicosis social no se hizo esperar. Las palabras de Hunnigan aún resonaban en mi cabeza.

 _—El virus ha infectado al 90% de la población de Tall Oaks. Podríamos decir que tenemos setenta mil enemigos. También sabemos que una organización llamada "Neo-Umbrella" se responsabiliza del ataque._

 _— ¿Neo-Umbrella? —Repliqué atónito a la información de Hunnigan._

 _—Sé lo que piensas._

 _—Es igual que en Raccoon City otra vez. —Completé sintiéndome poco resignado._

 _—Eso es todo lo que sé. —Explicó Ingrid y agregó: —Ahora, te toca ayudarme. Necesito saber lo que hay en esa catedral. Los jefazos quieren información._

 _"Jefazos"... Adam estaba muerto, así que sólo podía haber una persona interesada en obtener datos sobre el asunto._

 _— ¿Jefazos?_

 _—En específico, Dereck C. Simmons, Consejero de Seguridad Nacional._

 _Lo sabía, sabía que ese bastardo aprovecharía para meter las narices de lleno en mis asuntos. No, no y no. Ni muerto iba a darle gusto a ese imbécil de acceder a mis archivos privados._

Después de salir huyendo de Tall Oaks en un autobús escolar que posteriormente se volcó y por alguna extraña razón, Harper y yo salimos con vida, continuamos por el camino del cementerio, para llegar a la famosa Catedral. Esta situación era tan inquietante… Me recordó demasiado a las vivencias pasadas en España donde tuve que ingresar igualmente por un panteón para acceder a la capilla de "los Iluminados" para poder rescatar a Ashley. Quise calmarme a mí mismo y ser más analítico con el asunto; estos no eran ganados sin ninguna duda, no había a ninguna hija del presidente qué rescatar y tampoco estaba una dama de la cual prefería no acordarme. No me apetecía seguir rememorando mi aventura por el viejo continente y mucho menos pensar en Raccoon City, pero eso era inevitable.

Entrar a la vieja iglesia en verdad fue un logro. Luego de una lucha encarnizada con monstruos mutantes de aspecto calavérico y perros cerberus, finalmente los que aún estaban vivos nos dejaron entrar a la Catedral, aunque adentro tampoco había mucha esperanza. Algunos murmuraban para consolarse y depositaban sus esperanzas en la B.S.A.A. Si tan sólo supieran que desde hace meses la dependencia antiterrorista iba perdiendo la batalla, creo que estas personas hubiesen recurrido al suicidio colectivo al no hallar una posible solución a esto. En fin.

Siempre me pregunté por qué los dementes tenían la manía de utilizar recintos sagrados para esconder sus porquerías y demás asuntos terroristas de los ojos del mundo. Quizás era porque bajo lo que parecía un centro religioso nadie sospecharía todo lo que una bandada de locos tramaba bajo sus instalaciones. Estos malditos no respetan nada. Después de algunos acertijos y trampas al más puro estilo de James Bond, bajo el altar de la gran Catedral había un verdadero centro de investigación y algunas celdas donde se planeaban quién sabe qué tantos proyectos maquiavélicos ligados por supuesto con el bioterrorismo. Claro, llegar a este punto no fue fácil, porque tanto Harper como yo tuvimos que acabar primero con una especie de bicho que terminó infectando a todos los pobres sobrevivientes que se refugiaban en la iglesia. En verdad me sentía inútil de no haber podido salvar a ninguno.

Mientras exploramos ese misterioso complejo experimental, donde había todo tipo de excentricidades, encontré una vieja cinta de VHS que llamó particularmente mi atención.

— ¿Ada?

 _"Happy Birthday, Ada Wong."_ Rezaba el nombre de la cinta, que inmediatamente coloqué en la videocasetera que estaba en la mesita, para que proyectara el contenido en la vieja televisión.

Después de que la pantalla por unos segundos se quedara paralizada en chispas de tonos negro y gris junto con sonidos de interferencia, apareció poco a poco la imagen de lo que parecía ser una crisálida, dentro de un cuarto totalmente oscuro y abandonado, seguido de una leyenda que decía;

"C-Virus Experiment 12235, Project Ada…"

De repente, el capullo comenzó a eclosionar, en un espectáculo bastante desagradable. Como si fuese algún tipo de insecto naciendo, se reveló la imagen de una mujer desnuda que desvanecida cayó al suelo.

Harper observaba con desagrado y sorpresa la escena, mientras yo miraba pasmado lo que estaba pasando. La mujer que yacía en el suelo levantó ligeramente el rostro, mostrando unas facciones que yo conocía perfectamente. Se trataba de Ada Wong.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ver? No alcanzaba a comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero como me temía desde que llegamos a la Catedral, Ada estaba metida en esto, no sabía hasta qué punto, si como víctima o victimaria. Como sea, me puse furioso. ¿Por qué alguien estaría interesado en mostrarme una cinta donde evidentemente, la protagonista es Ada? Es cierto, desde el último encuentro que tuve con ella que no fue nada amigable, no habíamos tenido contacto alguno, pero esta artimaña estaba seguro que no había podido ser ideada por ella, simplemente no era su estilo, y me daba la mala sensación de que Harper sabía más de esto. Ya estaba harto de misterio.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme? —La cuestioné mirándola colérico.

—No, creía… —Expresó ella aturdida, bastante perturbada por mi reacción.

Necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya, pero mirando a mí alrededor vi que no podíamos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Era mejor largarnos.

— ¿Así que conoces a esa mujer o lo que quiera que sea? —Me preguntó mi acompañante al darse cuenta de mi confusión.

—Sí, más o menos. —Respondí a regañadientes tratando de no sonar grosero con una dama. Si ella no quería darme respuestas, yo tampoco tenía por qué contarle nada.

Las cosas no mejoraban, lejos de eso, cada vez se veían más complicadas. No sabía de dónde habían salido tantos hostiles de una instalación que parecía ser "secreta", estábamos rodeados. Por suerte logramos encontrar una salida, por un pasadizo donde depositaban residuos como si fuese una especie de tobogán. La señorita misterio a lo largo del camino no dejaba de mencionar el nombre de una tal "Deborah" que nombraba incesantemente, al parecer la estaba buscando. No quería sonar insensible ni mucho menos intolerante a la preocupación de mi nueva compañera, pero debía mantenerme frío y ajeno a toda emoción si quería salir vivo de esta, y yo ya tenía demasiados problemas. Primero y más importante, Claire. Me afectaba en demasía haberla dejado sola después de todo esto y le había prometido salir vivo de aquí, aunque la misión cada vez se ponía peor. Y en segundo, Ada. Independientemente de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el pasado, no es como que pudiera portarme apático con lo que le sucediera. A pesar de todo, la espía había sido importante en mi vida y siempre existía reciprocidad digamos "profesional", entre nosotros, por lo cual ahora la asiática también estaba en mi lista de pendientes. Además yo no era un patán, había sido muy cabrón lo admito, pero estaba tratando de cambiar. Fue por ello que no me concentré demasiado en averiguar quién era Deborah y qué lugar ocupaba en la vida de Helena, aunque eso me intrigaba bastante.

Esto era totalmente irreal. Al parecer bajo las instalaciones de la Catedral donde se ocultaba el centro de experimentación conectaba también con una mina, que era donde me había conducido la encargada de seguridad del Presidente Benford.

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo? —Insistí al ver el rostro de angustia de la fémina.

—Porque no me creerías. Por eso quiero enseñártelo. Y cuando lo haga tendrás todas las respuestas y pruebas que necesitas.

No quise decir más. Me preguntaba por qué a estas alturas la chica no confiaba un poco en mí. Yo tampoco confiaba en ella, pero después de haber estado a punto de morir varias veces y ver criaturas que parecían ser sacadas de una bien producida película de terror, ¿creía que aún me podía dar el lujo de ser un escéptico imbécil? Si había tanta tensión y asperezas entre ella y yo esto no iba funcionar. Trataría de ser un poco menos duro y quizás más conversador con ella, tal vez con eso ganaría unos puntos extra e información que me hacía falta.

—Entonces… En el laboratorio… Ese video… —Cuestioné tratando de no sonar evidente en mi creciente interés sobre la cinta de Ada.

— ¿Con tu amiga? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Vaya, vaya, esa chiquilla era astuta. No quería responder mis preguntas y sin embargo ella sí se atrevía a interrogarme y a pedir informes. Doña mandona no vino, pero en su lugar llegó Helena Harper. Tenía "colmillo" a pesar de su juventud, probablemente por eso Adam se había fijado en ella para contratarla. Bien jugado, jovencita.

—Mira, si quieres respuestas tendrás que darme tu alguna antes. —Respondí con franqueza, negándome a darle pistas.

—Tienes razón. Es justo, supongo.

No llegué a ningún lado. Prefirió no indagar más sobre mí y Ada a contestarme al menos la razón que nos tenía metidos en las profundidades de quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué diablos estaba escondiendo esa mujer?

Llegamos a donde estaban los rieles de transporte para las minas y a lo lejos pude distinguir una figura femenina tumbada sobre una plataforma, pero con la poca luz, no pude determinar si estaba viva o era una de "ellos".

— ¡Deborah! —Gritó Helena al reconocerla adelantándose para ayudarla.

Me acerqué detrás de ella para mirar que efectivamente se trataba de una mujer que era humana todavía y estaba medianamente consciente. Era una jovencita, mucho menor que Helena no cabía duda. Era rubia y de piel blanca, cabello lacio y largo. A pesar de estar en mal estado y vistiendo únicamente un camisón de dormir, no podía negar que la chica era bonita.

—Deborah, ¿me oyes? —Insistió la de cabello oscuro moviéndola con suavidad.

Poco a poco, la menor fue reaccionando y abrió lentamente los ojos

— ¿Helena? —Dijo con voz débil reconociendo a la otra mujer.

Ahora que podía apreciar su rustro con más claridad, noté que los ojos de Helena y los de ella, eran los mismos. Entonces deduje que probablemente eran familia. Nunca he sido de mente cerrada por lo que un abanico de posibilidades habían desfilado ante mí sobre la famosa Deborah y el interés de mi compañera en ella, así que una de las posibilidades que pensé, fue que tal vez se tratara de su pareja. Ya veo que no.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —Exclamó dándole un abrazo estando a punto del llanto.

La interpelada comenzó a quejarse y a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, seguramente tenía mucho malestar. Helena ya había encontrado a Deborah y ya tenía lo que quería, por lo que determiné que era momento de exigir respuestas.

—Oye, ya está bien de misterios. ¿De qué va todo esto? —Demandé pidiendo pistas ahora.

—Saquémosla de aquí. Después te lo contaré todo. —Me respondió con ojos de súplica ayudando a la otra chica a levantarse. Te lo prometo.

Bien, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no iba a ser un hijo de puta como para estallar y no portarme a la altura en circunstancias sensibles. Después de todo no iba a salir con vida solo y le había prometido a Claire sobrevivir. Y necesitaba a Helena para lograrlo.

— ¡Aguanta Deborah! —Pidió la muchacha a la más débil, cargándola sobre su espalda.

—Tu cuida de ella, yo me encargo de los enemigos. —Sentencié para cubrirlas a ambas, yo seguía siendo un caballero y aunque no subestimé jamás la fuerza de una mujer, me sentía con la responsabilidad de protegerlas.

Iba a ser difícil luchar solo, pero debía intentar. Siempre he creído que las buenas acciones en el mundo en el futuro tienen su recompensa, algo así como un karma benéfico, y si alguna de las mujercitas importantes en mi vida estuviera en peligro me gustaría que alguien luchara por protegerlas. Quería con toda intensidad que si por una circunstancia ajena, —que por supuesto no deseaba—mi pelirroja se encontrara en dificultades y yo no estuviera para ayudarla, existiera alguien dispuesto a protegerla.

* * *

 _Tenía los nervios de punta. Antes de perder la comunicación con Claire había escuchado una detonación y el tal Frederic Downing me daba mala espina, aunque sus intenciones parecían buenas. Quizás el tipo se veía como un caballero refinado de vestimenta elegante pero no lo conocíamos lo suficiente. Y no me gustaba como miraba a la chica Redfield. Muy a pesar de sus modales me daba cuenta de su escrutinio a la pelirroja. Pedazo de cabrón. Ok, acepto que estaba muy celoso de ese hombre que acababa de invitar la ex motociclista a "tomar el té". Marica._

 _Me separé de Angela Miller para investigar el domo, ya que varias secciones estaban bloqueadas. Como siempre, tenía todo en contra. Entré rápidamente por un pasillo oscuro que prácticamente estaba en ruinas, no quería bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento podría haber infectados._

 _—Leon…_

 _El corazón me dio un vuelco al mirarla al otro extremo del corredor, manteniéndose de pie con dificultad y escasamente armada con un trozo de madera de algún mueble destruido._

 _—Claire, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Frederic? —Pregunté a la vez que me aseguraba que estuviéramos bien._

 _—Estaba diciéndome que encontró una bomba de tiempo en el nivel cuatro, cuando…_

 _Se interrumpió de repente para emitir un quejido y no pudo continuar manteniéndose de pie. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía una herida terrible en una de sus pantorrillas._

 _Durante años había estado en miles de situaciones de riesgo y trataba de mantenerme lo más sereno posible. En el camino había visto cosas espantosas que harían entrar en crisis a cualquier otro mortal; Ada a punto de morir, la muerte de todos mis compañeros del departamento de policía de Raccoon City, la sangrienta muerte de Luis Sera… Pero ver a Claire Redfield herida me estaba volviendo loco. Si algo malo le sucedía, me encargaría de no descansar hasta descubrir al responsable de esto para después asegurarme personalmente de enviarlo al infierno._

 _—Es una herida grave, te sacaré de aquí. —Dije sin dudarlo ni un minuto, apresurándome para ponerla de pie._

 _—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Repetía mientras manoteaba para llamar mi atención. —Escúchame. Curtis estuvo aquí, yo lo vi y salió del nivel cuatro donde tenían el virus G._

 _Tal como creíamos, el hermano de Angela tenía una enorme participación en esto, pero toda esa información me parecía irrelevante al lado de mi prioridad de mantener a salvo a la ex motociclista. Pero muy a mi pesar ella tenía razón; el protocolo decía que debíamos acabar con todo el maldito caos primero. Aunque yo no lo quisiera._

 _Se negó a que la llevara en brazos, por lo que sólo le serví de apoyo para caminar hasta el ascensor. Claire Redfield, mujer tozuda, peligrosamente valiente y con espíritu de súper heroína al grado de poner primero el bienestar de los demás que el propio. Y yo aquí, su fiel compañero haciéndole caso en todo, algo así como un Jason Todd, pero más imbécil y ella un Batman pelirrojo y necio. Eso era para Claire, un amigo y fiel compañero de aventuras mortales, pero para mí, ella ya significaba más que eso._

* * *

 _"Claire, por favor cuídate mucho."_ Rogué mentalmente esperando que mi pequeña Redfield no fuera a quebrarse en mi ausencia.

Un sonido proveniente de la parte superior de la mina comenzó a oírse. Maldita sea, ¡un jodido derrumbe! Debíamos salir de allí, ya.

— ¡Leon, Helena! ¿Dónde están? —Resonó la PDA mostrando a una angustiada Hunnigan. — ¡No puedo determinar su posición! ¿Qué diablos está…?

— ¡Hunnigan! ¡Cambio! ¡Maldita sea! —Me quejé al perder la comunicación.

Finalmente, después de mucho batallar, llegamos a un sitio seguro, pero Deborah parecía no aguantar mucho más.

—Deborah, aguanta, ya casi estamos. —Rogó la agente del Servicio Secreto mientras la otra se revolvía de dolor en el suelo.

—Deborah no te vengas abajo. —Continuó alentándola.

Pero la más joven no resistió.

En medio de un escenario surrealista, la muchacha ardió en llamas. A pesar de todos los años de práctica nunca se está lo suficientemente apto como para no sorprenderse. ¿Cómo era posible que de la nada una persona pudiese desprender fuego de su humanidad? ¿Qué era esto? Si lo hubiese visto en un alguna película me hubiera carcajeado por lo estúpido que resultaba, pero verlo en vivo y a todo color, era escalofriante.

Con un movimiento rápido logré apartar a Helena de la chiquilla en llamas, antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

— ¡Deborah, no!

Quien había sido una jovencita linda unos instantes antes se había convertido en una crisálida en forma humanoide, como si fuese apenas el inicio de una escultura de barro representando a una silueta reclinada.

—No, no puede estar pasando. —Dijo mi compañera zafándose de mi agarre y negándose a creer lo que ambos habíamos visto en medio de lágrimas.

El capullo que había cubierto a la mujer joven estaba lleno de una sustancia de consistencia pegajosa de color verde pálido, como si fuese algún fluido extraño y desagradable. Esa crisálida era parecida a la que había visto en el video donde presuntamente Ada había salido. Comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.

El capullo empezó a eclosionar. Preparé mi arma, algo malo iba a pasar.

Lo que sea que fuera comenzó a moverse débilmente y se acercó a Harper, sin tener la certeza si era para tocarla o… Atacarla. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el sonido de un flechazo retumbó a nuestras espaldas y una flecha dio directo en la frente de la ahora mutada, Deborah. Helena se echó a llorar ante el cuerpo y yo volteé a mirar quién era el responsable.

Esta noche no iba a dejar de asombrarme. A nuestras espaldas en vivo y a todo color, caminando con su elegante andar y finos modales, la inigualable Ada Wong.

— ¿Ada?

Miles de pensamientos se aglomeraron en mi mente que no pude hacer más que musitar su nombre. Recordé todo lo vivido con ella, Raccoon City, España, nuestros encuentros y amoríos, incluido ese último donde me abofeteo por haberla llamado Claire en la cama. De acuerdo, eso último me lo merecía, pero ella sabría superarlo, Ada era fría y eso sólo fue un golpe a su ego más que a sus sentimientos. Dejando de lado todo eso, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, mi peor temor era que a estas alturas la espía hubiese corrido con la misma suerte de Deborah y sería una B.O.W. más a la que no tuviéramos otra opción que eliminar.

—Parece que vieron un fantasma. —Mencionó con su misma despreocupación de siempre. Al parecer ya había olvidado nuestro pequeño "incidente".

En algún momento, Harper se puso de pie y cargó su arma. Furiosa estaba apuntando a Ada y no dudé un segundo que iba a dispararle. Aunque Helena no lo reconociera, Deborah ya no era una humana y mantenerla con vida sin saber lo peligrosa que podía convertirse, no era una buena decisión.

Ada la miraba sin miedo, sólo limitándose a estudiarla. Por mucho, la dama de rojo tenía muchos más pantalones que muchos militares y policías que había conocido a lo largo de mi carrera, si algo le sobraba a esa mujer, eran agallas. Con la mejor diplomacia que tenía, tomé la pistola de la castaña y la bajé, asumiendo que entendía el mensaje.

Harper captó la indirecta y se tumbó a llorar al suelo, mientras la asiática permanecía en silencio, estudiando todo.

—Ada, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—Es complicado. —Respondió con voz tranquila.

El mundo cayéndose a pedazos y ninguna de las dos mujeres podía decirme que mierdas estaba pasando. Nunca lograba entender por qué ese afán de darle tanto misterio a esto.

Aún estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando nuevamente la estructura del lugar en el que estábamos se volvió a debilitar.

—Y no es el momento ni el lugar. —Terminó la espía de rojo al mirar que el techo iba a aplastarnos. —Estas pasarelas no aguantarán, hay que llegar a los niveles inferiores.

—Lo siento mucho Deborah, todo esto es culpa mía. —Sollozaba la otra mujer ignorándonos campalmente a mí y a Ada, abrazándose al cuerpo de Deborah.

Para colmo de nuestros males, la mujer empezó a mutar.

— ¡Helena, aléjate de ella!

Más tarde en apartar a la empleada del finado presidente que en sentir el golpe de uno de los poderosos tentáculos de la mutada Deborah. ¡Esa chica sí que pegaba fuerte!

Helena pedía a gritos que no le disparáramos pero era una solicitud imposible.

—Si tienes compasión deberías acabar con su sufrimiento. —Decía Ada en un intento de que Helena dejara de llorar y nos ayudara.

La B.O.W. era implacable y su fuerza era sobrehumana. Con uno de sus golpes derribó una de las columnas que sostenían el lugar que nos sacó volando a los tres, apartado a Harper de un lado y a mí junto con la espía en otro. Si no queríamos morir aplastados debíamos detener a la chica mutada.

Regularmente prefería trabajar en solitario que acompañado, pero trabajar con Ada era la excepción. Era ágil, fuerte y demasiado calculadora como para saber tomar las decisiones correctas. Ella no era la típica damisela en peligro, era una _femme fatale_.

Con agilidad, me lanzó algo pequeño que yo pude atrapar sin dificultad.

—Ten.

Di un vistazo rápido y se trataba de una joya.

— ¿Un anillo?

—No te confundas. Más adelante lo entenderás.

¡Ja! Eso fue una patada en las pelotas a mi arrogancia. Creo que Ada aún no me perdonaba mi "pequeña confusión" en mi departamento. Esta vez no iba a tomarlo a mal, yo había herido su ego primero.

—Vale…

Cuando nos reencontramos con mi compañera ella seguía en las mismas de querer intentar calmar a la B.O.W. mientras nos movíamos en un carrito de la mina para intentar salir de allí.

—No me digas que sigues llorando. Está intentando matarte. —Soltó la espía con frialdad para hacer entrar en razón a la agente y nos diera una mano.

No hacía falta que yo dijera nada, Ada estaba haciendo el trabajo duro que era decirle la realidad a Helena.

Después de una larga pelea con Deborah, esta pareció debilitarse y a punto de caer al vacío, la castaña la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas por un momento;

— ¡Helena! —Grité para que se alejara de ella y la dejara ir. Por Deborah ya nada podía hacerse sin embargo, Harper no podía morir.

—No lloraré más, hasta que logre vengar tu muerte. —Expresó entre sollozos la de cabello castaño ignorándonos campalmente a la dama de rojo y a mí. —Por favor, perdóname.

Diciendo esto, dejó que Deborah cayera al vacío.

Ada y yo nos miramos sin decir palabra, sintiéndonos un par de fisgones en medio de una calamidad.

—Pagará por lo que ha hecho…

Fue después de todo esto, que Helena Harper dijo toda la verdad. Deborah Harper era la hermana de Helena, y Dereck Simmons la había secuestrado como chantaje para forzar a la mayor de las Harper a colaborar para sortear la seguridad del presidente y así, este fuera infectado. El Consejero de Seguridad no era de mi agrado, estaba seguro que era un cabrón, un hijo de puta sin escrúpulos, pero, ¿por qué querría afectar al presidente? ¿Qué intereses tenía para que la vida de Adam le resultara un estorbo?

—Sí, es muy propio de Simmons. —Expresó la asiática dándole la razón a la agente.

Al parecer, Ada Wong estaba bien informada del caso, como siempre un paso adelante.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así?

—Es una larga historia. —Respondió la femme fatale.

De repente su dispositivo de comunicación empezó a sonar.

—Nos enfrentamos a la gente que controla el país de verdad. —Habló la mujer de rojo sin atender la llamada. —Es un juego peligroso y si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas…

Antes de poder preguntarle algo más, tomó su garfio y se marchó de la escena.

Mi PDA comenzó a sonar.

—Leon, ¿dónde están?

— ¿Está Simmons allí? —Pregunté primero a Hunnigan antes de contestar. No pensaba darle ningún tipo de información si ese bastardo estaba rondando.

—Sí.

—Hunnigan, ten cuidado. Creo que él es el culpable de to…

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando ese hijo de puta se integró a la videollamada.

— ¿Alguien me llama?

¡Maldito y mil veces maldito cínico!

—Simmons… —Intervino Helena mirándolo con odio.

—El presidente hablaba muy bien de ti, agente.

—Dijo que eran buenos amigos. —Le contesté siguiendo su mismo jueguito idiota.

—¿Es cierto que eran los únicos que estaban presentes cuando murió?

Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar este mequetrefe.

—¿Qué insinúa? —Le pregunté sin rodeos.

—Bueno, supongo que son conscientes de que son sospechosos de este ataque.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó la castaña con rabia.

—Agente Harper, en el momento del ataque habías abandonado tu puesto, dejando al presidente sin protección. —Habló el pedazo de escoria culpando a Helena de la muerte de Adam. —Un comportamiento ciertamente sospechoso.

— ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! —Soltó Helena al punto de las lágrimas de resentimiento.

— ¿Con qué pruebas puedes fundamentar semejante acusación? —Se defendió sin alterarse el servidor público. —Soy el Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, mi función es prevenir ataques terroristas, no causarlos.

— ¡Mentiroso!

—Helena… —La llamé para tratar de calmarla. Este hijo de puta era astuto y no dudaba que todo lo que dijéramos lo iba a usar en nuestra contra.

—Si tan seguros están de su inocencia, no tendrán inconveniente en entregarse. —Terminó para finalizar la llamada, dejándonos nuevamente sin comunicación.

—Me las pagará por eso.

—Parece que las cosas se han puesto feas. —Dije tratando de calmarme y Harper bajo la mirada.

El bastardo de Simmons esta vez había rebasado el límite. No sólo había causado la muerte del Presidente Benford y ahora nos culpaba por ello, sino que también había utilizado a Helena para lograrlo. Y la pobre había tenido que ceder.

Sentí una verdadera pena por ella. Su desesperación, su insistencia por querer salvar a su hermana a costa de todo, denotaba la fuerza de su carácter y el amor incondicional que profesaba por su sangre. La miré de reojo una vez más y nuevamente volví retroceder en el tiempo.

* * *

 _Después de un camino infructuoso y abrir varias puertas del departamento de policía al fin encontré el recinto sagrado que en algún momento le había pertenecido al escuadrón de élite de los S.T.A.R.S._

 _Los S.T.A.R.S. eran la crema y nata del gremio, sólo los mejores podían estar allí. Después de pasar por varios filtros donde demostrarían su fuerza, su resistencia y su determinación para finalmente pertenecer al equipo del capitán Wesker, el oficial más respetado y quizás el más virtuoso en todo Raccoon._

 _¿Cuántas veces no soñé con entrar aquí y algún día poder formar partes de sus filas? Siempre creí que si llegaba a conocer este lugar sería porque terminaría siendo aceptado aquí, y no porque la ciudad terminara infestada de zombis y esta oficina fuera clave para encontrar pistas. Ah, y todo esto en mi primer día de trabajo. Después del octavo zombi que había intentado matarme ya me había lamentado mil veces de no haber escuchado a mamá y no haberme largado a Canadá para estudiar finanzas allí. Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos._

 _El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Papeles tirados por todos lados, escritorios desordenados, computadoras sin funcionar… Busqué en la estantería y no había nada de utilidad, hasta que en uno de los casilleros encontré una escopeta y munición que me iban a servir de mucho para más adelante. De repente en uno de los escritorios, encontré algo que parecía ser un cuadernillo de apuntes._

 _"Diario de Chris._

 _8 de agosto._

 _Hoy he vuelto a hablar con el jefe, pero se ha negado a escucharme. Estoy seguro de que Umbrella realizó investigaciones del T-Virus en esa mansión. Cualquiera_ _que resulte infectado se convierte en un zombi. Pero la mansión entera desapareció en aquella explosión; junto con cualquier prueba incriminatoria. Como Umbrella da trabajo a tanta gente en la ciudad, nadie quiere hablar del incidente. Parece que me estoy quedando sin opciones._

 _17 de agosto._

 _Hemos estado recibiendo muchos informes locales sobre apariciones aleatorias de extraños monstruos por toda la ciudad. Esto debe ser obra de Umbrella."_

 _Revisando más a profundidad la bitácora de Chris, en una de las páginas indicaba que el hermano mayor de Claire se había marchado de Raccoon, por lo cual la visita a la ciudad de la muerte de la pelirroja, había sido en vano._

 _— ¡Leon!_

 _Había llegado a la oficina mi compañera involuntaria en este suicidio._

 _—Me alegro de ver que todavía estás entre los vivos. —Le dije con humor a la chica que también se alegraba de verme. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ver a un humano era más que reconfortante. —Parece que después de todo, no vamos a encontrar aquí a tu hermano._

 _Diciendo esto, le entregué el diario a Claire que sorprendida lo tomó entre sus manos y lo empezó a revisar con detenimiento. Noté como sus ojos comenzaron a crisparse con una emoción extraña en ellos. Al juzgar, quizás le alegraba saber que su hermano ya no estaba en esta ciudad peligrosa, pero el problema era averiguar a dónde se había marchado exactamente. Pobre, se había esforzado tanto buscándolo, arriesgando su propia vida siendo prácticamente una novata, aún más que yo, una simple estudiante luchando contra el mundo. En ese momento, comencé a admirar a Claire Redfield, que caminaba sin miedo en medio de la tempestad, únicamente con el amor de su hermano para impulsarla. "_

* * *

Por más que luchaba por mantenerme concentrado, todo me recordaba a ella. Ese espíritu valiente, ese corazón noble, la valentía de Helena al querer luchar por Deborah me recordaba en demasía a la joven Claire que conocí aquella noche en Raccoon City, que luchaba incesantemente por encontrar a su hermano. En esas circunstancias, fue que comencé a sentir más empatía por Harper y a entender un poco más todas sus razones. El recuerdo de la pelirroja, pesaba más en mí que mi propia cordura. Ahora no sólo iba a ser compañero de Helena porque convenía a mis propósitos, en verdad deseaba ayudarla.

No necesitábamos más contratiempos, era hora de continuar.


	9. Chapter 9: King and Lionheart

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _Hola a todos, trayéndoles ahora el capítulo nueve de esta historia, actualizando un poco más rápido de lo acordado, ya que demoraré un poco en actualizar en algunos capítulos futuros debido a que me desconectaré un poco de estos lares, deberes académicos me llaman, pero no se asusten, no me iré para siempre ni durará meses, sólo un par de semanas, nada de preocuparse. Espero puedan tenerme paciencia si de repente desaparezco, pero no se preocupen no será para siempre, como diría Leon: "No se librarán de mí tan fácil."_**

 ** _Como ven, la historia de RE6 es fundamental y clave, ya que prácticamente esta secuela, es la historia de Leon, por tanto me es un poco complicado saltarme la campaña, pero prometo que es un "mal necesario" si lo quieren ver así, aunque trato de redactarlo lo más llevadero posible. Espero les agrade._**

 ** _Ya no dejo mensajes posteriores al fin del episodio así que haré aquí todos los avisos ¡ja!_**

 ** _Uno de ellos es para promocionar mi colaboración con mi querida GeishaPax "Ordainetan" donde podrán encontrar más de nuestros queridos Claire, Leon, Sheva, Chris, Helena y sobretodo nuestros galanes Carlos y Billy. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad. La historia está en el perfil de Geisha. Igual para los amantes del cleon les recomiendo leer "Infiel" historia escrita por la talentosa Geisha y beteada por su servidora._**

 ** _La recomendación musical para este capítulo es "King and Lionheart" de Of Monsters and Men que espero puedan disfrutar._**

 ** _Finalmente cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia pueden hacerla a través de los reviews o mis redes sociales; ya sea en Deviantart donde encontrarán lindas imágenes de nuestros personajes favoritos, mi perfil en Wattpad y mi página de Facebook donde me pueden encontrar con el mismo alias "Light of Moon 12"._**

 ** _Bien, creo que es todo, espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS.**

 _ **GeishaPax** :_ Holi, ¡ups" Lamento eso hermana, pero bueno como dije esta es una historia de Leon y bueno, no puedo saltarme tantas partes, pero paciencia, todo es para un fin bueno. Espero te guste el cap.

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, Ada tendrá una participación importante aquí, así que no dudes que sabrás más de ella. Saludos.

 ** _manu:_** Gracias.

 ** _ruth:_** ¡Hola! Tranquila, nunca abandono historias. ;) Disfruta la actualización.

 _ **Frozenheart7:**_ ¡Lion Jelp!

 _ **Tresk Cobain:**_ De nada. Espero disfrutes las novedades. :D

* * *

 **VIVIR POR ELLA**

* * *

 _"And as the world comes to an end,_

 _I'll be here to hold your hand,_

 _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart._

 _A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart._

 _A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart…"_

 _—Of Monsters and Men, King and Lionheart._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: KING AND LIONHEART

* * *

No era un hombre quejumbroso, pero en mi situación hasta el más paciente llega a maldecir su suerte. Después de la acusación de Simmons hacia nosotros, salir de aquella mina plagada de trampas y excentricidades fue un logro, por suerte el anillo de Ada fue de gran utilidad para continuar en nuestro camino; era el símbolo de identificación de "la Familia" a la cual el Consejero de Seguridad pertenecía. Salir vivo no fue tarea fácil tras el ataque de múltiples enemigos y una jodida sardina gigante que intentó comerme varias veces. Después de todo eso aún había Kennedy para rato.

Y ahora estaba aquí flotando en quién sabe dónde con la ayuda de un tronco junto con Harper, mirando como unos misiles de largo alcance, pasaban sobrevolando el lugar en dirección a la ciudad.

—Está esterilizado la zona. —Dijo Helena cuando llegamos a la orilla.

—Y destruyendo las pruebas. —Completé bastante molesto, mirando como Simmons utilizaba la misma artimaña que todos los culpables cuando quieren salir bien librados.

— ¿Cómo?

Mi P.D.A. comenzó a sonar.

—Gracias a Dios, ¡estás vivo!

— ¿Dónde está Simmons? —Le pregunté directamente a Hunnigan, demandando el paradero de ese bastardo.

—Tras hablar con ustedes se ha ido muy de prisa.

—Mierda…

Esa rata seguramente ya se había escapado.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? —Divagó mi compañera.

—Mientras salía hablaba con alguien por teléfono, no parecía muy contento.

— ¿Algún modo de averiguar a dónde ha ido? —Preguntó la castaña, caminando en círculos como si fuese una fiera enjaulada.

—Es igual, lo tengo controlado. Va de camino al aeropuerto donde lo espera su jet privado para volar a China.

— ¿China?

¿Por qué querría largarse a China?

—Sí, echen un vistazo.

Tome la P.D.A. y revisé la información que Ingrid había enviado. Se trataba de una serie de fotografías de una ciudad en desastre; llamas por doquier, autos volcados y decenas de muertos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Cuestionó Helena con espanto.

—Otro atentado bioterrorista. La B.S.A.A. ha confirmado que es el mismo virus que utilizaron en Europa del este hace seis meses, el virus C.

—Virus C…

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. La historia de Raccoon City se estaba repitiendo nuevamente, pero esta vez a gran escala.

—Hemos visto capullos como estos aquí.

—Hay que parar a Simmons y arrestarlo cuanto antes. —Le dije a la mujer detrás de la pantalla. Ese demente iba a provocar una catástrofe.

—No tenemos pruebas. Y ahora mismo ustedes dos son los principales sospechosos. —Advirtió Ingrid señalando los puntos que teníamos en contra.

—No… —Susurró mi compañera con impotencia.

Estábamos atados de pies y manos y el tiempo se agotaba. Simmons había planeado todo perfectamente y sabía que en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en la D.S.O. o en cualquier lugar donde pudieran reconocernos Helena y yo seríamos capturados para ser encerrados en prisión y condenados a cadena perpetua, si bien nos iba. Pero si no intentábamos detener al Consejero, él provocaría un ataque bioterrorista a nivel mundial donde seguramente infectaría a todo el globo o si no a la mayoría, y la B.S.A.A. no podría contra eso. Simmons a los ojos de los demás era del equipo de los buenos y sólo Harper y yo podíamos tirarle su teatrito. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tomarla ya. Sabía que si optaba por decir la verdad a la D.S.O. nadie nos creería ya que todo nos incriminaba por lo tanto, ir por ayuda con los nuestros no era una opción viable. Ir detrás de Simmons, era lo mejor, aunque sabía que eso era suicidio. Tenía que ponderar.

Le había prometido, le había jurado a Claire regresar, vivir por ella, pero mi promesa se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de cumplir. Si me quedaba a esconderme y observar cómo el mundo se iba al carajo, todos estaríamos perdidos; la B.S.A.A. sería emboscada sin problemas debido al número de enemigos, lo que significaba la muerte inminente de Chris y de Piers Nivans. Recordé en las imágenes de mi mente lo rota que había estado la menor Redfield el día que volvió a mi lado; asustada, aturdida, temblando como una niña pequeña, llena de terror porque algo le hubiera pasado a su hermano o a su esposo. Por más que me dolía, era testigo de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano y lo muy enamorada que estaba de mi rival. Cada que él le llamaba por teléfono, notaba como su rostro se iluminaba, su humor mejoraba considerablemente, suspirando por el anhelo de volverlo a ver, tal y como… Tal y como lo hacía conmigo cuando ella me amaba. Y lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo sabía que ese imbécil también la amaba, quizás con la misma intensidad que yo. Es cierto, Claire me había besado antes de venir aquí, pero tal vez era porque estaba desesperada, y tenía miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba que era yo, suponiendo que al darme un poco de esperanza, tendría una motivación para volver. Y estaba funcionando. Era momento de aceptarlo, en esta historia de amor entre Claire y Nivans, el que salía sobrando era yo, ya había perdido desde hace mucho. Si las cosas salían bien, Chris Redfield volvería a casa con su esposa y su hija, y Nivans haría lo mismo con Claire, ella estaría eternamente agradecida por todo, no lo dudaba, pero volvería al lado de su esposo, como debía ser, y yo… Yo volvería a estar solo. Me lo merecía, me lo merecía por cabrón, por imbécil, pero si había que decidir, elegía que Claire fuera feliz, aunque eso significara que yo volviera a ser el mismo miserable de siempre. Hoy más que nunca, sabía lo mucho que la amaba.

Entonces tomé una decisión.

—Oye Hunnigan. Necesito que finjas nuestra muerte, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Helena me miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

— ¿Qué? —Me cuestionó la castaña.

—Por supuesto, pero pronto descubrirán la verdad. —Dijo la morena después de dudar unos instantes. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nos vamos a China.

 _"Claire por favor perdóname por el dolor que esto va a causarte."_

* * *

Me había superado a mí mismo… Para mal. Ya había estrellado varias patrullas de policía, volcado un bote, pero nunca había estrellado un avión. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo y aquí estaba, sobreviviendo a un "aterrizaje" de avión que yo mismo había piloteado. ¡Genial!

Todo a mi alrededor estaba en llamas, como si estuviéramos en un pedazo de infierno, teníamos que seguir a pie mientras Hunnigan nos daba nuevas instrucciones.

— ¡Leon!

Una voz conocida me llamó de entre los escombros.

— ¿Sherry?

De todas las personas, Sherry Birkin era la última que pensaba encontrar. Mi antigua pupila se encontraba aquí mismo junto con otro chico que no reconocí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté.

—Le estoy escoltando. —Respondió señalando al chico de al lado.

Le di una mirada al desconocido y no parecía un sujeto que necesitara de escolta. Era un joven de casi dos metros de estatura, fornido, pelirrojo, de amenazantes ojos grises. Extrañamente familiar.

—Ya me dijeron que eres agente. —Contesté recordando la nueva profesión de la pequeña Birkin.

— ¿A qué has venido? —Me preguntó la rubia.

—A buscar al culpable de todo. El Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, Simmons.

Al escuchar mi declaración, las facciones de la hija de los Birkin se contrajeron en una mueca preocupada.

— ¿Qué? Debe tratarse de un error. Estoy a sus órdenes.

Lo sabía. Ese bastardo se estaba haciendo pasar por uno de los buenos para salirse con la suya.

— ¿Es tu superior?

—Ahora mismo vamos a reunirnos con él.

— ¿Dónde está? —Le exigí a mi antigua tutorada. Era prioridad encontrar a ese malnacido y detenerlo cuanto antes.

Pero al parecer, Sherry no estaba convencida de eso. Se quedó callada sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¡Dímelo!

Sentí una mano en el pecho impidiéndome dar un paso más hacia la menor. El chico desconocido me miraba a manera de advertencia.

— ¡Jake! —Lo detuvo ella para evitar una pelea, ya que Helena también estaba dispuesta a patear traseros por mí. Efectivamente, después de todo lo sucedido, la relación entre mi compañera y yo había mejorado considerablemente.

—Yo me ocupo de esto. —Relató la de cabellera rubia a su acompañante.

—Creí que las órdenes eran evitar contacto con cualquiera. —Reclamó el tal Jake a Sherry.

—Leon no es cualquier persona. —Aclaró ella haciendo énfasis de la relación estrecha que había entre nosotros. —Me salvó la vida en Raccoon City.

El varón me dirigió una mirada despectiva antes de contestar.

—Entonces, bien.

En esas estábamos cuando un grito de Helena nos alertó. ¡Nos acababan de arrojar un auto encima!

— ¡Leon en el avión!

Como si fuese una aparición infernal, una abominación salía de entre las llamas del planeador destruido.

— ¿Otra vez él? —Se quejó el compañero de Birkin.

— ¿Amigo tuyo? —Contesté con sarcasmo.

—Es como una ex novia, no sabe cuándo rendirse.

El tal Jake comenzaba a agradarme.

—Bienvenido al club. Al final te acostumbras. —Respondí con el mismo humor negro mientras esa cosa nos examinaba para matarnos.

El monstruo era rudo. Tenía fuerza descomunal y parecía nunca cansarse. Por suerte, Jake y Sherry eran buenos luchadores, sobre todo él, que luchaba bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo. El tal Jake era un hueso duro de roer. Para que esa criatura nos dejara en paz fue necesario echarle un camión encima, mi especialidad. Una antena gigante cayó en medio de nosotros y entonces el cuarteto volvió a quedar dividido, con Jake y la menor Birkin de un lado, Helena y yo de otro.

Antes de separarnos definitivamente la rubia me dijo que irían al edificio Kwulung cerca de Koocheng y allí se reuniría con Simmons.

Llegar a ese edificio, fue en verdad problemático, gracias a unas criaturas asquerosas que prefiero no recordar.

En uno de los edificios contiguos, que tenía el aspecto de almacén abandonado, Harper y yo vimos ingresar a una mujer que entraba sospechosamente por la entrada trasera. Inmediatamente la reconocí;

—Ada…

—Sigámosla. —Dijo Helena adelantándose.

No sabíamos qué intenciones o porqué la espía estaba allí, pero no podía asegurar que estábamos en libertad de confiarnos.

Enseguida escuchamos detonaciones y la asiática salió huyendo con su lanza garfios.

— ¡Ada!

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Habló mi compañera al notar la actitud evasiva de la _femme fatale._

No tenía ni la menor idea, pero lo mejor era seguirla para encontrar respuestas. La puerta por la que la habíamos visto entrar ahora estaba bloqueada. A lo lejos vimos un ascensor que estaba a punto de subir al nivel superior.

Todo se iba poniendo más extraño, ahora Ada nos estaba atacando y burlándose de nosotros. No estaba seguro que ella estuviera de nuestro lado, pero ese comportamiento no era usual. Sea lo que sea, no tenía tiempo para juegos de misterio.

Una vez en el nivel superior Harper y yo fuimos encerrados en una habitación llena de prototipos explosivos y Hunnigan no podía desencriptar el código de seguridad para abrir la cerradura de la puerta. Así que lo mejor era probar desde los monitores de la sala cero para intentar salir. Y lo hicimos.

—A alguien no le interesa que pillemos a Ada, tal vez no trabaja sola. —Comenté a la mujer que me acompañaba para indicarle que nos diéramos prisa.

Si Ada Wong quería jugar sucio, eso iba a ser.

La vi al otro extremo de la plataforma en el nivel superior y corrí a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, con Helena cuidándome las espaldas.

— ¡Ada! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—Lo siento, no tengo ganas de cháchara. —Respondió y continuó huyendo en dirección opuesta.

SI ella no quería ceder, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—Ha sido divertido. Adiós. —Se despidió mientras volvía a sacar su lanza garfios y se escapó al otro extremo de la bodega, posando junto a un enorme ventanal.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

— ¡No la pierdas! —Gritó una voz masculina a otra persona que al parecer estaba dentro del inmueble junto con nosotros.

—No lo haré. —Respondió.

A pesar de escuchar lejanas aquellas voces, me eran bastante conocidas. Pero aquí lo importante, era que alguien más además de Harper y yo estaban persiguiendo a la espía. Y la persecución no parecía nada amable.

— ¡Ada! —Insistí para que se detuviera, ya que de lo contrario, si alguien más la atrapaba y descubrían que estaba metida en esto, no serían compasivos con ella.

—A tu amiga le gusta hacerse la difícil. ¿Siempre ha sido así? —Comentó mi socia moderando la respiración para aguantar la carrera.

— ¡Allí! ¡Córtale el paso!

— ¡La tengo!

Al parecer, eran militares quienes estaban detrás de la dama de rojo quienes armados hasta los dientes, venían por ella. No lo podía permitir.

Independientemente de que Ada fuera o no culpable de todo el desastre que estaba pasando, era una pieza clave para entender lo que sucedía o quién estaba realmente detrás de todo esto, además de que ella al igual que Helena y yo conocía mejor que nadie las artimañas de Simmons y cómo podíamos detenerlo. Por otra parte, no podía permitir que la dañaran. La mujer escarlata ya me había salvado el trasero varias veces y en distintas ocasiones, de no ser por ella, yo estaría muerto desde hace mucho. Le debía un favor, vida por vida. Si era culpable no me iba a oponer a que fuera entregada ante la justicia, pero si era inocente, de mi cuenta corría que no le tocaran un sólo cabello.

Debido a la oscuridad del almacén no alcanzaba a ver todo el escenario con claridad, pero pude distinguir un par de siluetas de varones que tenían rodeada a la mujer. Uno de ellos estaba listo para atacar.

Lo empujé por la espalda haciendo que tirara su arma al suelo y algunas balas se dispararan por inercia, el sujeto comenzó a atacarme. El militar era muy fuerte pero yo era más ágil. Debido a su resistencia me inmovilizó y me propinó un par de golpes en el abdomen. Logré zafarme de su agarre dándole un codazo en la cara que lo apartó para luego acertar otro puñetazo en la quijada, pero como toro en brama se lanzó nuevamente sobre mí intentando tirarme en el suelo; me sujeté de sus hombros para arrastrarlo junto conmigo al piso si ese era su plan. Nos quedamos luchando unos instantes más cuando me lanzó por los aires, pero yo era rápido, casi tan ágil como cuando estaba en mis mejores años; las peleas que protagonicé durante mi temporada de ebrio en la cantina habían dado sus frutos. Me puse de pie y tomé mi arma apuntando hacia él, el soldado hizo lo mismo.

De repente, un resplandor proveniente del exterior iluminó todo el ventanal. Con la claridad pude distinguir la identidad de mi enemigo, y me llevé una rotunda sorpresa.

— ¿Chris?

— ¡Leon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mierda, acababa de echarme a golpes con mi ex cuñado. En parte no me sorprendía que Chris estuviera aquí, Hunnigan me había contado antes que la B.S.A.A. estaba cerca, pero muy seguramente Redfield si se preguntaba qué carajos hacía yo allí. Y para completar el cuadro, Piers Nivans se encontraba a espaldas de su cuñado, sosteniendo un AK-47, y mirándome a mí y a Helena con cara de pocos amigos. Mi compañera también se puso a la defensiva. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

—Baja el arma, Chris. —Le pedí cuando me di cuenta que observaba con desdén a Ada. —Es una testigo clave, la necesitamos. —Insistí tratando de justificarme para que la dejara en paz.

— ¿Una testigo? —Escupió el Capitán con odio. — ¡Ella es la causante de todo esto!

No tenía idea de qué había pasado entre ellos y la espía, pero si algo me constaba era que el culpable era Simmons, y no iba a permitir que incriminara a otros de sus fechorías.

—No, no ha sido ella. Ha sido Simmons. El Consejero de Seguridad Nacional. —Acusé directamente sin bajar mi arma. Muy aparte de la relación de familia que habíamos tenido en el pasado, Chris me conocía bien y sabía que al realizar una afirmación así, era porque tenía bases para sustentarla.

— ¡He perdido a mis hombres por su culpa!

— ¡Y yo he perdido a más de setenta mil personas y al presidente, por culpa de Simmons!

Si Chris no iba a entender razones, yo tampoco lo haría. Mi ex cuñado estaba furioso pero al notar que yo también lo estaba y que tampoco bajaría la guardia, intentó ser él quien guardara la prudencia en esta ocasión.

—Trabaja para Neo-Umbrella. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

¡Maldita sea! Todo, absolutamente todo estaba acusando a mi antiguo amor imposible y no tenía armas para defenderla más que mi voluntad estúpida y la culpabilidad de Simmons. Lo más seguro es que Chris si contara con pruebas para culparla y yo, en ese momento sólo contaba con mi palabra y el testimonio de Helena.

—Sí, lo sé…

— ¿Y aún así quieres proteger a esa mujer?

Las palabras de Chris Redfield me estaban afectando. Siempre había tenido cierto respeto por el hermano de Claire, y había mutua admiración por nuestra respectiva trayectoria en este negocio. Pero además de eso, era el hermano del amor de mi vida, y estaba seguro que ya sospechaba o al menos imaginaba lo que había sucedido entre Ada y yo, y eso le daba razones de sobra para pensar mal de mis intenciones por protegerla.

Piers Nivans me miraba con recelo. Si alguien conocía el drama protagonizado entre Claire, Ada y yo, era él. Había visto de cerca cómo arruiné mi relación con Claire por mantener un romance clandestino con la espía, y gracias a eso él ahora estaba con la pelirroja. Seguramente el muy imbécil creía que hacía todo esto por proteger a mi amante, cuando ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza que todos mis actos, eran en nombre de lo que sentía por Claire.

Siguió mirándome con arrogancia y me estaba cabreando. Si en el pasado me hubieran dado la oportunidad de enfrentarme en una batalla a muerte con Piers Nivans como en este momento, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en decir que sí. Lo odiaba, el muy bastardo se había robado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y con ello había destruido mi vida. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, terminé por aceptar que Nivans no me había robado nada, yo lo perdí todo por imbécil. Y por más que no lo soportara, ese estúpido soldado de pacotilla era la felicidad de Claire. Aunque me hirviera la sangre y me carcomieran los celos, Piers Nivans no era mi enemigo. Ya no.

Tomé aire y respiré hondo, tenía que controlarme.

—Sí. —Le respondí con la mayor firmeza que pude.

Chris se quedó de piedra. No quería dejar ir a Ada Wong, pero también quería darme el beneficio de la duda. A pesar de todo, aún existía esa reciprocidad y respeto entre mi ex cuñado y yo. Nivans se quedó observando todo en silencio pero a leguas se notaba su inconformidad.

— ¡Capitán! —Gritó el esposo de Claire para llamar nuestra atención.

Ada lanzó una granada cegadora en el piso, que aprovechó para despistarnos y salir huyendo. Piers Nivans no desperdició la oportunidad de ir tras de ella a punta de tiros, con toda la intención de matarla, pero la espía logró escabullirse.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó en voz alta el subordinado de la B.S.A.A. y me dedicó una mirada envenenada.

Al parecer, Nivans también odiaba a la asiática, y tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo, pero supongo que la más fuerte, era porque ella junto conmigo éramos los dos causantes del dolor de su esposa. Me dolía aceptarlo, pero ese idiota amaba mucho a la pequeña Redfield, casi tanto como yo.

Como una flecha, el marido de la pelirroja salió corriendo en dirección a donde había huido la dama de rojo y Helena se lanzó tras de él.

— ¡Helena! —Llamé para detenerla.

— ¡La va a matar!

Chris iba a unirse a la persecución cuando lo detuve.

—Chris espera.

El interpelado se detuvo y al parecer si tenía una buena disposición para escucharme.

—Los dos queremos lo mismo.

—Muy bien. —Concedió el mayor de la B.S.A.A. y agregó. —La B.S.A.A. se encargará de Ada. Ustedes de Simmons.

Al decir esto, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes tenía que apelar otra vez al buen juicio del Capitán.

—Chris. Sé que harás lo correcto.

— ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él? —Preguntó Helena Harper cuando este se marchó.

—Lleva en esto tanto tiempo como yo. Confío en él.

Si algo podía destacar de Chris Redfield, era de su rectitud y su amplio sentido de la justicia. Me importaba una mierda lo que Nivans pensara de mí, lo importante era que tanto Chris como yo estuviéramos en sintonía. No iba a permitir que dañaran a Ada de ninguna forma, pero si era culpable no me iba a oponer en que fuera llevada ante la justicia.

—Muy bien. Vamos por Simmons.

* * *

 _— ¿Quién eres?_

 _Debo admitir que para ser sólo un par de años mayor que yo se veía bastante imponente. Lo conocía por rumores; ex piloto de la fuerza aérea, batidor de élite en S.T.A.R.S., excelente luchador en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Estaba frente a un superdotado. Por un momento lo imaginé pelirrojo al igual que su hermana pero eran muy distintos; a diferencia de Claire que era de pequeña estatura y facciones de muñeca, este era un tipo rudo, ligeramente más moreno, de cabello oscuro y expresión seria. Pero compartía los mismos ojos azules de la pelirroja Redfield. Toda la fachada de un militar americano, pero también con todos los atributos que vuelven temible a un cuñado, de esos a los que no es conveniente hacer enojar._

 _Pasé saliva, no sabía cómo iba a tomar el mensaje que iba a darle._

 _— ¿Quién eres? —Me volvió a preguntar al verme allí parado, afuera de la puerta de su departamento en el complejo parisino._

 _—Leon S. Kennedy, ex policía de R.P.D. en Raccoon City. —Le contesté con la mayor seguridad que la voz me permitió._

 _— ¿Raccoon City? ¿Cómo diste conmigo? —Cuestionó escéptico._

 _—Te explico más adelante. Ahora tengo un mensaje importante para ti. —Dije bajando la voz como precaución por si alguien me hubiera seguido._

 _— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó inmediatamente poniéndose serio._

 _—Claire. Me pidió que te buscara._

 _Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hermana y sacó las llaves de su departamento para abrir la puerta. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y me habló en voz baja._

 _—Escucha, es posible que me estén buscando. No es seguro que hablemos aquí afuera, así que entra._

 _A pesar del modulado volumen de su voz, por el tono me di cuenta que eso era una orden._

 _Cerró la puerta detrás de él y nos quedamos en el recibidor. Me invitó a sentarme pero yo preferí permanecer de pie._

 _— ¿Qué está pasando con mi hermana? ¿Cómo es que la conoces? —Me interrogó de manera demandante._

 _El motivo por el que estaba aquí era delicado, pero si no le explicaba al mayor Redfield lo que había pasado, probablemente no me creería y terminaría por estrangularme. Esta era una situación urgente así que debía de ser breve pero preciso._

 _—Estuvimos en Raccoon City. Era mi primer día en R.P.D. cuando sucedió la catástrofe. —Chris pasó saliva, no imaginaba que yo fuera un testigo directo. —Estaba patrullando para encontrar sobrevivientes y fue cuando encontré a tu hermana, que estuvo a punto de ser mordida por un zombi._

 _El mayor padeció por su mente probablemente pasaba lo peor._

 _—Al ver que éramos de los pocos humanos que quedábamos en la ciudad, decidimos hacer equipo para huir juntos de allí. Me contó que había llegado a Raccoon a buscar a su hermano y me habló de ti. Nos escondimos temporalmente en el departamento de policía donde encontramos tu oficina, y tu bitácora de apuntes. Fue allí donde Claire descubrió que ya no estabas en la ciudad y que ya no tenía caso seguir aquí. Al final logramos huir pero nos separamos; yo estaba herido y tu hermana quiso seguir en tu búsqueda. Hace unos días me mandó este email, me pidió que te buscara y te entregara esto._

 _Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una hoja de papel doblado, que era el mensaje de la menor Redfield para su hermano._

 _Chris se apresuró a leerlo y enseguida se llevó una mano en la cabeza._

 _—Dios mío…_

 _—Lamento no poder hacer más por ella, pero en este momento me tienen bajo estricta vigilancia debido a lo de Raccoon pero logré ingeniármelas para encontrarte y venir hasta aquí para buscarte. Además, tú eres el experto en este tipo de situaciones, yo apenas soy un novato. —Admití encogiéndome de hombros, ya que a pesar de que acababa de unirme como agente especial del gobierno aún estaba bajo riguroso entrenamiento y tenía miedo de no correr con tanta suerte como en Raccoon City y no poder rescatar a Claire de esa isla maldita._

 _—Debo ir por ella, cuanto antes. —Determinó guardando la nota con las coordenadas de la isla._

 _—Si puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa, actualmente soy agente en entrenamiento por parte del gobierno estadounidense. —Ofrecí mi más sincera ayuda a Chris. Estaba realmente preocupada por la pelirroja._

 _— ¿Eres agente del gobierno? —Preguntó sorprendido._

 _—Aún estoy en entrenamiento._

 _— ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _—Veintiuno. —Contesté con determinación._

 _El mayor Redfield asintió y yo avancé para retirarme pero me detuvo por el hombro con una mano y me palmeó ligeramente la espalda._

 _—Leon, gracias por salvar a mi hermana. En verdad, nunca terminaré de agradecerte por ello._

 _Fue así, como conocí al Capitán Chris Redfield, y que desde entonces nació el respeto y la admiración mutua entre dos hombres que nos habíamos encontrado en circunstancias desafortunadas._


	10. Chapter 10: En crisis

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola mis estimados lectores, esperando que se encuentren muy bien y trayéndoles su regalo del día del niño (en México hoy celebramos esta fiesta), en esta historia que casi se nos acaba, así es amigos, con ustedes el antepenúltimo capítulo de mi primera secuela que realicé como autora y también de este fic al que le tomé muchísimo cariño, espero que lo disfruten. Sólo les pido paciencia para todo lo que se viene, ¿vale?**

 **Ya sabe, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, duda, crítica o sugerencia, son libres de expresarse en los reviews, estaré al pendiente.**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

 **Nuestra recomendación musical de hoy es un clásico; _"November Rain" de Guns N' Roses._ ¡A armar la playlist chicos! **

* * *

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 _ **I Took a Pill in Ibiza:**_ Gracias por tu mensaje en verdad me alegra que estés disfrutando esta reducida campaña de Leon, pero vamos, es crucial para esta historia, aunque entiendo que también es un poco soso estar detallando luchas contra zombis y perros mutantes, pero vamos, se hace lo que se puede, y me satisface que estén conformes con ello. Se vienen cosas emocionantes, lo prometo, pero como dije, para entender a Leon, hay que conocerlo cómo piensa y cómo reacciona ante las demás situaciones para imaginarnos sus posteriores reacciones. Espero disfrutes el episodio, un saludo.

 _ **Darkmatter Black:** _ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje, espero y estés disfrutando la campaña, aunque te recomiendo que si tienes la oportunidad de jugarla, no dudes en hacerlo, ayuda mucho a ponerte en los zapatos del personaje y a conocerlo un poco más. Disfrutarás mucho más las historias sobre Leon entre más lo conozcas. ;) ¡Saludos!

 _ **Xaori:**_ ¡Qué tal! Me halaga que mi escritura te guste, significa mucho para mí. Es bueno que te gusten los monólogos internos de Leon ya que son parte fundamental para sus futuras acciones que veremos aquí, el fic se nos acaba y les prometo un intenso y emotivo desenlace. ¡Un abrazo!

 _ **ruth:**_ Gracias por tus mensajes, sólo pido un poco de paciencia, esta historia tiene que tener sentido y ni puedo brincarme partes fundamentales.

 ** _manu_ :** Servido, aquí tienes la actualización. ;)

 ** _Lexugim Greyrat:_ ** ¡Hey! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar una crítica, valoro mucho sus comentarios. Espero el capítulo de hoy te agrade y en cuanto a la acción, verás un poco más de ello en este cap y sobre todo el que sigue. ;)

 _ **Tresk Cobain:** _ ¡Hola! De nada mi estimado lector, espero y disfrutes este capítulo.

* * *

 **VIVIR POR ELLA**

* * *

 _"Because nothing lasts forever_

 _And we both know hearts can change_

 _And it's hard to hold a candle_

 _In the cold November rain_

 _We've been through this such a long long time_

 _Just trying to kill the pain_

 _But lovers always come and lovers always go_

 _And no one's really sure who's letting go today_

 _Walking away_

 _If we could take the time_

 _To lay it on the line_

 _I could rest my head_

 _Just knowing that you were mine_

 _All mine_

 _So if you want to love me_

 _Then darling don't refrain_

 _Or I'll just end up walking_

 _In the cold November rain…"_

 _—November Rain, Guns N' Roses._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: EN CRISIS

Sentí de repente como mi cuerpo volaba por los aires a causa de la explosión junto con el de mi compañera. Aún no asimilaba lo sucedido cuando nuestros cuerpos impactaron directamente sobre el parabrisas de un auto, sintiendo como los cristales se incrustaban en mi espalda a pesar de la ropa.

Emití un leve gemido pero enseguida me levanté con sobresalto, no vi a mi pareja por ningún lado. Mierda.

Con la visión borrosa la busqué de entre los escombros y la miré en los restos de lo que quedaba de un coche. Me adelanté a tomarla en brazos, estaba inconsciente. Eché su cuerpo en mi hombro y con la otra mano tome mi pistola, apuntando al helicóptero que en esos momentos nos iluminaba por completo. Si esa aeronave me mataría, estaba dispuesto a morir de pie. Pero de repente el aeroplano se fue.

Respiré sintiendo alivio por unos momentos, estábamos a salvo… Por ahora.

Puse de pie a la mujer que me acompañaba usando mi cuerpo para apoyarla y arrastrarla a un lugar seguro.

—Esto aún no ha acabado, aguanta Helena. —Murmuré para tratar de reanimarla mientras la arrastraba de entre las ruinas de esa calle.

Esto me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. Mi cuerpo ya estaba débil y aunado al peso de otra persona me estaba debilitando demasiado. De repente no me di cuenta de unos cuantos trozos de madera producto de un tejado que estaban en el suelo y sin fijarme, resbalé con ellos, provocando una caída estrepitosa, con Helena cayendo a mi lado.

—No haré más que ralentizarte, márchate. —Dijo ella con voz agónica, ya sin fuerzas para seguir.

—No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. —La animé extendiéndole una mano, no pensaba dejarla abandonada a su suerte.— ¡Vamos!

En estos días había aprendido a encariñarme con Helena Harper. Eran necia, testaruda y mandona, pero en el fondo era una mujer muy dulce. Era una gran persona que necesitaba mi ayuda y yo no iba a negársela. A pesar de nuestras diferencias iniciales, ya éramos compañeros e iba a salir de esta junto con ella, sí o sí. No permitiría que se rindiera.

Nuevamente la levanté y pasé su brazo por mis hombros, la ayudaría a caminar.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sería un desperdicio rendirse ahora. —Comenté para reconfortarla, ya habíamos sobrevivido al infierno como para darnos por vencidos a estas alturas.

Con dificultad llegamos al fondo del callejón y empujé la puerta que estaba contra la pared. Al parecer estaba atascada, alguien lo había hecho, pero eso no me iba a detener. Con ayuda de una barra metálica empecé a tirar del seguro improvisado de madera, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Después de tres tirones al fin cedió.

Entramos a rastras a un inmueble abandonado y esperé a que los helicópteros de búsqueda dejaran de sobrevolar cerca. Debíamos salir de su campo de visión cuanto antes. Remolqué a la más joven hasta lo que parecía ser una salida al patio trasero y encontré allí un camión militar en donde los pasajeros ya habían pasado a mejor vida.

—No puedo ver morir de esa forma a grandes soldados. —Murmuré al ver los cadáveres de los héroes caídos.

En la cabina trasera, había medicamento. Era nuestro día de suerte.

De un codazo rompí la cristalería y tomé la medicina cuando escuché la voz de Hunnigan llamarme.

— ¡Leon! ¿¡Estás ahí?!

— ¡Hunnigan!

—Me alegro de oír que estás vivo. ¿Dónde está Helena?

—No está muy bien, necesita atención médica. —Dije preocupado al mirar a mi compañera haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse consciente.

— ¿Quedan plantas?

—Algunas pero no sé si le servirán de ayuda.

—Vale, escucha y sigue mis instrucciones. —Me dijo la chica de F.O.S. y yo escuché con atención.

Hunnigan me indicó paso a paso cómo debía de realizar la mezcla de medicamentos para realizar un analgésico potente que ayudara a reanimar a mi compañera. Rezaba a mis adentros que esto fuera a funcionar.

"Aguanta, Helena."

—Ya han muerto demasiados agentes hoy. —Le hablé agachándome hasta su cara, para tratar de reconfortarla. —Tú no serás la siguiente. —Sentencié.

—Leon… —Murmuró con ojos llorosos y una mirada aterrada apuntó en dirección a la puerta de la cual nos habíamos escabullido.

Un militar mutado venía hacia nosotros. No iba a permitir que nos lastimara y menos a ella. Le di tres tiros certeros en la cabeza pero esto no parecía ser suficiente. Y para colmo me había quedado sin municiones. ¡Maldita sea!

Empecé a forcejear con el no muerto y me derribó en el suelo hasta que saqué mi cuchillo de combate y lo clavé en su cráneo. Me había quedado sin aliento, pero al menos ya no corríamos peligro. Ahora debía apresurarme para curar a Harper.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le dije después de suministrarle la cura.

—Creo que me recuperaré. Gracias. —Agradeció con sinceridad al ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir.

—Leon, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienen que salir ya! —Habló Ingrid a través del intercomunicador.

—Nos dirigimos a la Torre Quad.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó la morena al escuchar mi decisión. —¡No, es muy peligroso!

—Hay agentes de la B.S.A.A. con supervivientes. No puedo abandonarlos.

—Déjame ayudarte. Te conduciré por la ruta más segura.

A estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás. No había equipos entre la B.S.A.A. o la D.S.O., todos éramos un equipo que teníamos un objetivo en común; acabar de una vez por todas con el bioterrorismo. Esta guerra iba a terminar, ya.

Hunnigan nos indicó atravesar la ciudad en llamas, aunque eso significara pisar el infierno otra vez. Teníamos que pasar el edificio oeste y abandonarlo mediante las escaleras de seguridad. Cuando abrimos la puerta, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos; la ciudad china en su gran mayoría se había infectado. El espectáculo era indescriptible.

—¡Leon, mira!

Un jet militar estaba cayendo en picada sobre el inmueble contiguo, directo a estrellarse frente a nosotros.

—¡Corre! —Ordené a mi compañera, considerando que era cuestión de segundos para que éste explotara.

La detonación fue jodidamente impresionante. Manchas de fuego detrás de nosotros estaban consumiendo todo a su paso y avanzando a buen ritmo, haciendo estallar casas, negocios, y vehículos que estallaban y se hacían pedazos a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Rápido, por aquí! —Nos indicó un soldado de la B.S.A.A. que ya nos esperaba con un helicóptero.

Helena alcanzó a subir primero pero yo me quedé colgando del estribo gracias a un hostil que se enganchó a mi pierna por causa de un auto que por poco nos aplasta.

—¡Mierda! —Maldije al sentir a ese hijo de puta tirando de una de mis extremidades.

Lo sacudí y pateé lo más fuerte que pude hasta que ese bastardo terminó por caer y hundirse en las llamas, mientras el helicóptero tomaba altura y yo podía incorporarme.

Me tomé unos segundos para dar un respiro. En ese momento mi corazón bombeaba noventa y nueve por ciento adrenalina y uno por ciento de sangre. Pero creo que eso fue un lujo que no debí aceptar.

De repente el helicóptero perdió balance por unos segundos e inmediatamente sabíamos que algo estaba saliendo mal.

—¡No me…! ¡Mierda!

Las sirenas de alarma de la aeronave comenzaron a sonar. Tal y como había pasado en el avión de camino a Lanshiang, el piloto se había infectado, el virus había podido con él. ¡No podía creer tanta maldita mala suerte!

No tenía otra opción, el helicóptero estaba dando vueltas en el aire, y debía pilotearlo. Helena se encargó del infectado y yo de la nave.

—¡Joder! No sube… ¡Vamos! —Insistí cuando la palanca dejó de responder.

En la travesía estábamos golpeando anuncios espectaculares y las paredes de los rascacielos. Era cuestión de minutos para estrellarnos.

—¡Asciende!

Tiré de la palanca con todas mis fuerzas y finalmente logré desatascarla, logrando que paulatinamente comenzáramos a subir.

—¡Venga, venga… Asciende!

—Esto no va a aguantar mucho más. —Indicó mi compañera agarrándose de los asientos.

—¡Solo unas cuantas manzanas más! —Respondí sin quitar la vista del parabrisas. El edificio Quad ya estaba cerca.

El cuerpo que yacía en la parte trasera del helicóptero, de manera inexplicable se levantó después de dos tiros que Helena le había propiciado, comprobando así la maldita resistencia de ese virus. El mutado se lanzó contra Harper.

—¡Helena! —Exclamé cuando miré que ese cabrón la tenía sujeta por la espalda.

No, no lo iba a permitir. Ya había perdido a mucha gente hoy, y Helena no formaría parte de los caídos esta noche. No si yo podía impedirlo.

Tomando con una sola mano la palanca de mando, con la otra tomé mi arma y apunté directo a ese infectado. Acerté tres tiros que lo debilitaron y la mujer de un empujón lo tiró al vacío. Pero eso nos había costado perder el control de la aeronave.

—¡Agárrate! —Ordené a la castaña cuando nuestro medio de transporte se empezó a impactar contra todo lo que había a su paso. El tren rápido pasó rozando el flanco izquierdo de la nave, sacando chispas en el trayecto.

Terminamos atravesando las ventanas del edificio Quad y el helicóptero se incrustó en una torre de anuncios publicitarios. No tengo una explicación para entender cómo carajos habíamos salido con vida. Si existía alguna deidad que estuviese viendo todo esto, creo que estaba bastante entretenido con nuestra aventura y supongo que fue por ello que no le apeteció que mi compañera y yo pasáramos a mejor vida.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté a la agente después de esquivar una estructura gigante.

—Sí.

Ya estábamos cerca.

Pateamos la puerta metálica y vimos la superficie octogonal vacía, algo no andaba bien. Decidimos echar un vistazo para verificar. Al acercarnos había varios cuerpos de militares tumbados en el suelo. Al comprobar su pulso, nos dimos cuenta que estaban muertos.

Una vibración en el suelo, seguida de un rugido nos alertó y nos pusimos en guardia. Helena miraba con ojos aterrorizados lo que estaba frente a nosotros, a estas alturas, yo ya había perdido el miedo. No tenía nada que perder.

—Y otra vez…

(\\_/)

(")_(")

* * *

—¡Me han dicho que estuvo implicado en el ataque. ¿Es cierto? —Interrogó Sherry Birkin con la decepción marcada en los ojos.

—¿Es que van por las calles gritándoselo a quién esté escuchando? —Respondió enfadado Dereck Simmons, dirigiéndose a Helena y a mí.

—¡Contésteme! —Insistió la más joven.

—¡Es por el bien de los Estados Unidos y la seguridad mundial! —Se defendió el maldito cínico.

—No veo cómo matar al presidente pueda ser bueno para el país. —Espeté.

Al escuchar esto, la joven Birkin se sobresaltó.

—¿El presidente está muerto?

—Eso se lo podemos agradecer a Leon. —Contestó culpandome el muy hijo de puta.

—¡Maldito seas, Simmons! —Le gritó Harper a Dereck.

—Acaben con ellos. —Ordenó a sus hombres que inmediatamente nos comenzaron a acribillar.

Mi compañera y yo nos apartamos rápidamente y afortunadamente el joven pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con la hija de los Birkin.

—¡Alto al fuego! Esos dos todavía nos sirven. —Frenó el servidor público a sus subordinados refiriéndose a los más jóvenes.

—¡Deberían ser más prudentes! —Hablé regañando a mi antigua tutorada por su imprudencia.

—Vale, vale, ¿cuál es el plan héroe? —Interrumpió Muller para ahorrar el sermón.

No había muchas opciones, ese infeliz nos tenía acorralados. Sólo había una alternativa.

—¿Puedes llegar a esa puerta? —Le pregunté al chico señalando la salida trasera.

—¿Por qué no vamos a por ellos? —Cuestionó indagando el por qué no les hacíamos frente a nuestros enemigos.

—Porque solo tú puedes cuidar de Sherry. —Respondí dándole implícitamente una orden a Jake.

Sherry me importaba demasiado. La había protegido y visto crecer por muchos años y esa niña ya era como de mi propia familia, aunque no hubiese lazo biológico. Confiaba en que el tal Muller podía hacerse cargo.

Los disparos comenzaron de nuevo su faena. No teníamos mucho tiempo.

—¿Podemos acabar? —Dijo Simmons con fastidio tratando de matarnos a la primera oportunidad. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes? —Interrogó Birkin preocupada.

—Eliminar a Simmons. —Contestó Harper con determinación.

De uno de sus bolsillos, la menor sacó una tarjeta microchip.

—Aquí hay información que podría detener el virus C, Simmons la quiere. —Explicó la chiquilla entregándome el pequeño dispositivo.

—Gracias. Llamaré a F.O.S. y solicitaré protección. ¡En marcha! —Ordené indicándole a los novatos que se marcharan ya.

Helena y yo nos lanzamos sobre Dereck y sus hombres, no caeríamos sin dar batalla primero. Pero alguien lo atacó por la espalda.

—Me ha pillado. —Musitó lanzando algo que habían incrustado en su cuello. —Bien jugado.

—¡Se escapa! —Alertó mi compañera cuando miró que a pasos débiles, el culpable de todo esto huía de la escena.

—¡Vamos!

Se había dejado caer sobre uno de los vagones del metro, pero eso no nos detendría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos también saltamos al vagón.

El interpelado se sostenía con dificultad mientras que con una mano recibía una llamada. Por su expresión, se notaba a leguas que no estaba contento con lo que sea que estuviesen diciéndole. Terminó por romper el teléfono móvil con el puño.

—Ríndete, Simmons. ¡Ya eres nuestro! —Dije dándole la oportunidad de rendirse.

—¿Cómo pueden venir por mí cuando esa mujer anda suelta?

—¿Qué mujer?

—La traidora, Ada Wong. Dios sabe qué se trae entre manos. —Se excusó para salirse por la tangente, pero no caeríamos tan fácilmente.

—Otro equipo va tras ella. Pero tu, Simmons, tú eres todo nuestro. —Aseguré para que le quedara claro que no lo dejaríamos ir.

— ¿Has venido a vengar al Presidente? ¿Es eso? Idiota. Si hubiera revelado la verdad sobre Raccoon City, los Estados Unidos habrían perdido toda su autoridad y el equilibrio político mundial se habría ido al garete.

El sujeto ya estaba empezando a desvariar. Desde un inicio, creía que Simmons era un imbécil; un tipo pedante, engreído y demasiado autoritario y violento, para el puesto que desempeñaba, pero nunca pensé que fuera un sociópata, un desequilibrado mental.

— ¿¡Así que para evitar una posible catástrofe has creado otra!? —Replicó Helena sin poder creerlo. — ¡¿Sin importar cuánta gente muera!?

— ¡Tenía que detenerlo! ¡Iba a llevar a mi país y al mundo entero hacia el caos más absoluto! —Continuó argumentando a su favor.

Ya estaba harto de escuchar sandeces, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Este bastardo había causado una tragedia en aras de mantener un poco de poder. Me asqueaba ese tipo de gente tan despreciable.

El Consejero comenzó a quejarse de dolor mientras su cuerpo iba cambiando, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se encorvó.

—Esa mujer… —Masculló entre quejidos. —¿Cómo ha osado hacerme esto?

Y soltando un potente alarido, Simmons ardió en llamas, justo como había sucedido con Deborah Harper, mutando en un ser cuadrúpedo de tamaño colosal. Ese cabrón no la iba a poner sencilla.

Helena y yo corrimos a una distancia prudente adentrándonos en el tren, era necesario guardar una distancia prudente si no queríamos que Dereck nos hiciera puré de un solo golpe.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Los mataré con mis propias manos!

Todo parecía indicar que el virus C no bloqueaba del todo la capacidad de razonamiento del infectado tal y como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos en las mutaciones. El Consejero aún podía razonar e incluso amenazarnos.

Era demasiado fuerte y rápido, así que mi socia decidió atacarlo para distraerlo y yo trepé´otra vez a la parte superior del metro.

Colocando bombas a control remoto, tuvimos un punto de ventaja, descubrimos que cuando heríamos a Simmons considerablemente, volvía de nuevo a su forma humana.

—Se escabullen como cucarachas, ¡débiles y asustadas! —Dijo para amedrentarnos.

Le demostraría que no teníamos miedo.

Sin darle tiempo a nada me lancé sobre él y le di un par de puñetazos en la mandíbula atinando a todos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto darle una tunda a alguien.

Pero inmediatamente después, el bastardo volvía a su forma de mutación.

Al descubrir que esa era la fórmula para vencerlo, ni Helena ni yo dimos marcha atrás y repetimos la operación las veces que pudimos, hasta que nuestro enemigo quedó inconsciente encima de uno de los vagones.

— ¿Lo hemos matado? —Preguntó Harper al mirar que no se levantaba.

Le acerqué para comprobarlo cuando ese malnacido me tomó por el cuello y me lanzó hacia el segundo tren.

— ¡Leon! ¿Estás bien?

Me puse de pie rápidamente cuando el infeliz volvió a mutar y ahora iba tras de mí, escuchando a mis espaldas los gritos de mi compañera que intentaba ayudarme.

—Insectos despreciables e ignorantes, ¡los voy a hacer pedazos!

Agradecía infinitamente mi buena condición física, ya que de lo contrario, Dereck me hubiera matado sin ningún problema.

Salté en cuanto tuve la oportunidad al vehículo donde se encontraba mi socia, pero aún teníamos a esa B.O.W. pisándonos los talones.

—¿Qué tal si te mando con tu hermana agente Harper? —Provocó el monstruo con una voz casi demoníaca, buscando sacar de sus casillas a la mujer y enseguida hizo lo mismo conmigo. —¿Seguro que no eres capaz de hacerlo mejor, Leon?

Ese hijo de puta era inteligente. Quería desconcentrarnos a como diera lugar para así matarnos.

Otro tren rápido venía de frente sobre los rieles en los que el mutado consejero venía corriendo y lejos de tocarlo, lanzó el metro por los aires. ¡Increíble!

—¡Final del trayecto! —Sentenció quedándose en el carril de nuestro tren para descarrilarlo y volcarnos. — ¡Leon!

Solo tenía una oportunidad y no podía fallar. Tomé el rifle y apunté con la mirilla directamente hacia su cara. Matar o morir.

Al acertar los dos tiros, Simmons volvió a su forma humana aterrizando en la parte superior de nuestro tren. Harper y yo volvimos a apuntarle para acabar de una vez con su miserable vida mientras débilmente se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—No… No tienen ni idea… ¡De lo que pasará si yo muero! —Masculló mientras volvía a transformarse de una forma brutal.

— ¡El mundo sería un lugar mejor! —Contesté sin ningún temor, listo para luchar otra vez.

Dereck no iba a resistir un segundo asalto. Y lo sabíamos.

Un helicóptero comenzó a sobrevolar el área y al parecer era bastante conocido para nuestro rival.

— ¡Déjénlo! —Ordenó un desconocido que yacía abordo de la nave.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo me han podido abandonar mi propia familia!

¿Familia? ¿Era su familia o se trataba de un clan?

Sin darnos tiempo a sacar conclusiones, la abominación se dejó caer sobre las vías del tren cayendo directamente en las ruedas que comenzaron a triturarlo sin piedad, pero debido a la fuerza, el tren se iba a descarrilar.

— ¡Salta!

A lo lejos, vimos como helicópteros y camiones de bomberos atendían el puente que acababa de destruirse e intentaban sacar los vagones del agua. Nuevamente y por mero instinto, Helena y yo nos habíamos salvado por un milagro y ahora nadábamos hacia la orilla del muelle.

Agitados, y sumamente cansados, ambos caminamos hacia tierra, al parecer todo había terminado.

—Central aquí equipo Echo. Cambio. —Dijo una voz a través de una bocina a un volumen alto. —Escoltamos a los civiles de Tatchi a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Lo matamos?—Cuestionó la castaña, al mirar todo el caos que dejábamos atrás.

—No sé, pero hicimos lo que pudimos. —Respondí suponiendo que ya todo había acabado.

Y eso era lo que creía. Los dos vimos como lo que quedaba de Simmons quedaba bajo las ruedas del metro, como si fuera una goma de mascar masticada por horas. Era difícil que haya sobrevivido. Aunque a estas alturas, todo era posible.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡No salgas de la fila!

Algo estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la civilización y supuse que se trataba de una evacuación forzosa. Esas cuestiones siempre causaban disturbios.

—Aquí no hay indicios de infección por virus C. —Continuaba el sujeto a través del megáfono. — ¿A qué viene la evacuación?

Camiones de la B.S.A.A. y la armada local organizaban civiles y los escoltaban, era una operación de urgencia, pero todo se encontraba tranquilo. Algunas personas se resistían a salir sin sus pertenencias, así que cargaban sus objetos de valor en cajas, las autoridades no tenían oposición en ello.

— ¿Se acabó?

—Sí… —Contesté a mi compañera, cuando ambos mirábamos el desalojo de las masas. —Se acabó.

En ese momento, entró una llamada de Hunnigan para ambos.

—Leon, hay un problema. Han secuestrado a Sherry y a su compañero. Se les sitúa en una petrolífera submarina a unos ciento treinta kilómetros de tu posición.

¡Maldita sea! Esto no iba a terminar.

—Secuestrados, ¿por qué?

—Los archivos. ¡Los que nos dio! —Dijo Helena en medio de un golpe de intuición.

Por un instante me había olvidado de ese detalle importante, esa información era la respuesta a este desastre. Tomé el chip de mi bolsillo y lo puse en la P.D.A., los datos empezaron a reflejarse en la pantalla.

—Un momento, —comentó mi compañera llamando mi atención, —esta es la clave para acabar con el virus C, es…

—Jake.

Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Jake era la cura para la infección?

Conocía los antecedentes de Sherry Birkin y su capacidad de regeneración gracias al virus G al que fue expuesta por sus padres en Raccoon. Si Jake también era "especial", significaba que ya había tenido alguna experiencia previa con alguna cepa de virus que haya provocado el desarrollo de anticuerpos en su organismo. Pero al verificar un poco más la información, descubrí que la realidad era otra; Jake Muller era el hijo de Albert Wesker. Esta revelación me tomó con la guardia baja, toda la historia había dado un giro inesperado. Nunca imaginé que el fallecido virólogo tuviera un hijo y mucho menos que su descendencia fuera la clave para salvarnos. Tenía sentido, Wesker se había expuesto a demasiados agentes patógenos en su vida volviéndose un superdotado y seguramente había heredado sus buenos genes en su hijo. Quien iba a decir que el hombre que había intentado tantas veces destruir la humanidad que conocemos, ahora indirectamente iba a salvarlo gracias a su genética.

—Hunnigan, ¿puedes mirar si la B.S.A.A. tiene alguna unidad cerca de la plataforma?

—Un momento. —Pidió para poder investigar mi petición.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Murmuró la más joven mirando al cielo pero en ese momento Ingrid volvió a hablarme.

—Tengo a Chris Redfield en línea. Te comunico con su aeronave.

Esperé unos instantes en la línea, urgía hablar con Chris para rescatar a ese chico de inmediato, aunque no sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia sobre el parentesco de Jake con Wesker. El padre del chico y el Capitán habían sido rivales acérrimos.

— ¿Chris Redfield? —Pregunté para confirmar la identidad del sujeto que me atendía.

— ¡Leon! ¡Leon! ¿Dónde estás? —Respondió mi ex cuñado al reconocer mi voz.

—Chris, estamos en las afueras de Tatchi, ¿por? —Lo cuestioné al notarlo alarmado.

— ¡Salgan pitando de allí!

Helena y yo nos miramos. Algo muy, muy, muy jodidamente malo iba a suceder.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Un misil sobrevoló hasta el corazón de Tatchi y una detonación inundó toda la zona. Acto seguido una vibración en el suelo se hizo presente y una nube en forma de hongo cubrió los rascacielos y todo a su paso. En medio de un espectáculo impactante y aterrador vimos como una ciudad completa estaba al borde del colapso. Creo que era a esto a lo que Chris se refería.

— ¡Leon! ¡Leon! ¿Estás bien?

El sonido del hablar de Chris nos sacó del estado de shock en el que nos habíamos perdido Harper y yo.

—Sí… —Contesté sin dejar de mirar el lío. —Pero la cosa se ha puesto fea, muy fea.

Multitudes corrían en medio de gritos aterrados, en una atmósfera de paranoia total. La bomba se trataba de una descarga del virus C y toda la población se estaba contagiando.

— ¡Joder! —Maldijo el Capitán.

No podía dejar que la impresión nos venciera. Si teníamos alguna esperanza esa era salvar a Jake y ahora más que nunca era vital rescatarlo.

—Chris, escúchame. Necesito que rescates a dos rehenes de una plataforma petrolífera. La agente Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller, el hijo de Albert Wesker.

No había tiempo de maquillar la realidad, esto era una emergencia y tenía que contarle al mayor Redfield la verdad tal cual era sin censura.

El hombre al otro lado del radio se había quedado mudo por unos segundos. Como imaginé, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, tanto como a mí.

— ¿Wesker?

—Chris, tiene los anticuerpos del virus C. —Indiqué para que comprendiera lo importante que era mantener a salvo a ese chico.

El hermano mayor de Claire volvió a quedarse mudo, yo me quedé a la expectativa.

—Entendido, voy para allá. —Deliberó finalmente, aceptando la misión.

—Bien, gracias.

—Leon, espera. Tengo que decirte algo.

Un presentimiento empezó a invadirme. Chris no era un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas y estaba haciendo antesala para dar un mensaje. Me sonó a tragedia, pero no me anticipé hasta escucharlo.

—Ada Wong ha muerto.

* * *

 _—No lo puedo creer. —Dije al mirarla apuntarme con un arma y pidiéndome la muestra del virus G. —Annette tenía razón. ¡En todo!_

 _No podía creerlo. Me estaba llevando una gran decepción de la mujer que tenía enfrente, me había utilizado y yo como un imbécil había caído. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?!_

 _—Por esto te dije que te fueras sin mí. —Me respondió fingiendo frialdad, pero se notaba que mis palabras la estaban afectando. —¡Pero no me quisiste escuchar! ¡Dámelo! No me obligues a dispararte. —Amenazó para intentar hacerme razonar._

 _—No puedes hacer eso. —Contesté en otro intento desesperado por persuadirla._

 _Sus ojos estaban al punto de las lágrimas, le estaba costando mantenerse firme. Bajo el arma para hablar, pero en ese momento un disparo a sus espaldas la alcanzó. Una bala desconocida la había herido y su cuerpo ahora colgaba con dificultad sobre el barandal del puente._

 _— ¡Ada!_

 _Corrí rápidamente a auxiliarla, y la tomé firmemente del brazo antes de que cayera._

 _— ¡Ada! ¡Estoy contigo! ¡No te rindas! —Supliqué al verla tan cerca de la muerte._

 _De reojo alcancé a mirar a la agresora de la dama de rojo, desvanecerse en el suelo musitando con sus últimas fuerzas el nombre de su virus._

 _—Leon, se acabó. —Habló la espía con voz débil, mientras las alarmas de autodestrucción no dejaban de alertarnos que debíamos salir de allí echando leches. —Déjame irme._

 _—¡Cállate! ¡Vas a superarlo!_

 _Estaba desesperado, demasiado desesperado. Me negaba, me rehusaba a que Ada se dejara vencer, por Dios que no lo quería._

 _—Es demasiado tarde, Leon. Los dos lo sabemos._

 _Sentía como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse, y amenazaba con ahogarme en cualquier momento._

 _—¡No! ¡Te prometí que escaparíamos! —Recriminé al punto de las lágrimas. —Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí._

 _—Yo… Yo quería de verdad… —soltó un gemido de dolor y continuó, —Escapar contigo, Leon. Escapar… De todo._

 _Me quedé mudo. El dolor me estaba matando y la sinceridad de su confesión iba a romperme._

 _Soltando una lágrima fina por su mejilla, Ada me miró a los ojos y pronunció una última palabra._

 _—Adiós._

 _La mujer que amaba se había dejado vencer._

 _—¡Ada!_

 _La miré desaparecer en el vacío y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza._

 _Era absurdo, ridículo, una verdadera estupidez que me hubiera enamorado como un idiota de una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer, esto no le pasaba a la gente normal. Pero desde Raccoon City yo ya no era una persona normal y no había conocido a Ada en circunstancias normales. Nos habíamos ayudado mutuamente para sobrevivir de este lío, éramos equipo y habíamos prometido huir juntos. Bajo esa tesitura confiaba en ella como si la conociera de toda mi vida y había formado un lazo muy fuerte hacia la dama de rojo. La joven espía había logrado volverme loco como un imbécil y cómo no iba a hacerlo; era hermosa, atractiva, elegante, valiente y sumamente hábil y entrenada para las situaciones de riesgo. Tenía todo para enloquecer a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas y al darme esperanzas, había logrado hacer conmigo lo que le viniera en gana._

 _Es cierto, Anette tenía razón en cuanto a que era una espía, una traidora, pero eso me importaba una mierda. Había visto sinceridad en sus ojos y con eso me bastaba para meter las manos al fuego por ella. Pero ahora la había perdido._

 _Lloré y golpeé el suelo con los puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia por no haber logrado salvar a la chica que más me importaba en ese infierno._

 _—No, no…_

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto había tratado de mantenerme frío, pero la vida me estaba dando una paliza. Al parecer para el karma no era suficiente el hacerme saber que cuando terminara todo esto perdería a Claire para siempre, situación que trataba de no pensar para poder mantenerme sereno, sino que también ahora me arrancaba mi pasado de un solo golpe. Me estaba saliendo muy caro el precio de salir de esta con vida.

Helena me miró en cuanto escuchó la noticia que me había dado Chris Redfield, estando a la expectativa de mi reacción. Yo ya no era el novato ingenuo enamorado de lo que yo me imaginaba que era Ada Wong, pero ahora estaba en la misma situación. Al igual que hace quince años yo no sabía si la asiática era culpable o no, pero creo que no estaba preparado para recibir esta noticia. Sabía que no la amaba, pero si tenía ciertos sentimientos por ella y estaba consciente de todo lo que había significado para mí durante mucho tiempo. En el pasado, no la conocía y sufría por la expectativa que yo tenía de la mujer de mis sueños, pero ahora que conocía perfectamente a Ada, y sabía sus defectos y sus fallas, no dejaba de dolerme su partida. No había podido salvarla, otra vez. Maldita sea.

—Recibido. —Contesté después de haberme callado por unos instantes, sopesando la noticia. —Sherry y Jake te necesitan. No los defraudes.

Terminé la comunicación con el militar de la B.S.A.A. y me mantuve cabizbajo. Me olvidé que estábamos en medio de una catástrofe y me concentré únicamente en mi pena.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harper, consternada.

Había terminado por perder lo último que me quedaba. Sólo me quedaba hacer lo que me correspondía y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Claire. Ahora tenía un nuevo y único propósito en mente; acabar de una vez por todas con este caos y entre más pronto lo lograra, más rápido le devolvería su vida normal a la pelirroja.

—Encontremos a los supervivientes y larguémonos de aquí.


	11. Chapter 11: Una dama llamada Ada Wong

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero y se encuentren de lo mejor y bueno, llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de esta secuela que espero estén disfrutando tanto de leerla como yo de escribirla. Hoy veremos a nuestro héroe rubio favorito luchar contra un gran enemigo y claro contra sus demonios internos, como ya es costumbre.**

 **Bien, creo que ya hablé demasiado y con ustedes les dejo la actualización.**

 **Como anuncio adicional les comento que el final de esta historia será publicado en una semana, es decir, el día 17 de junio del presente año, para que lo agenden. :) Así es, el final ya está escrito.**

* * *

 **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:**

 ** _-"Walk" de Foo Fighters._**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 _ **Lexugim Greyrat:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, jajaja, vaya, lo yaoi del juego respecto a Piers creo que depende de la perspectiva de cada quién porque bueno yoo no lo noté así, pero bueno, ese es otro tema. ¡Disfruta la actualización!

 _ **GeishaPax:** _ Hermana, ya casi nos acercamos a ese cap del mal! 3:) Espero y te guste este episodio.

 **Tresk Cobain:** ¡De nada! ¡Disfruta el episodio!

 **ruth:** ¡Hola! ¡Espero disfrutes la actualización!

 **manu** : ¡Hey! Ojalá y este nuevo cap te guste.

* * *

 _"You keep alive a moment at a time,_ _  
But still inside a whisper to a riot,  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive,  
The first to climb another state of mind,  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign,  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die!  
I never wanna die!  
I never wanna die!  
I'm on my knees!  
I never wanna die  
I'm dancing on my grave!  
I'm running through the fight  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die!  
I never wanna leave!  
I never say goodbye!  
Forever, whenever!  
Forever, whenever!"_

 _—"Walk", Foo Fighters._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: UNA DAMA LLAMADA ADA WONG

Tatchi era una de las ciudades más prósperas y avanzadas de China, pero ahora de eso no quedaba más que el recuerdo. En pocas horas se había convertido en una montaña de escombros. El virus C, a diferencia de los demás brotes, ahora se propagaba en forma de gas, por inhalación de la víctima, lo cual era potencialmente más peligroso, ya que el contagio era infinitamente más rápido. Y sólo era la punta del iceberg.

Llegar hasta la Torre Quad, había sido una hazaña, pero aún no pasaba lo peor. Había demasiado silencio, demasiado para mi gusto.

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos arrastrándose interrumpieron la escena; ¿Era acaso una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto?

—Y otra vez…

Simmons estaba de regreso, o al menos lo que quedaba de él después de la batalla en las vías del tren.

Mientras nos miraba con odio, a mí y a mi compañera un helicóptero se posó sobre él y lo alumbró directamente.

— ¡Sé lo que hiciste, Ada! —Reclamó con voz potente el moribundo Consejero.

Un momento… ¿Ada?

— ¡Me desobedeciste! ¡Te llevaste al hijo de Wesker!

Helena y yo nos miramos mutuamente. ¿Jake? ¿Ada? ¿Wesker?

¿Acaso no se suponía que Jake estaba en la petrolífera con Sherry y que Ada estaba muerta? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Era una treta? ¿Qué tenía que ver Simmons con Wesker?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y las respuestas eran escasas e incluso me atrevo a decir que nulas.

— ¡Has utilizado la sangre de ese bastardo para hacer el virus más fuerte! —Escupió Dereck, conteniéndose por mutar.

Pero no lo pudo contener más, y en medio de un grito de dolor, su cuerpo volvía a fragmentarse.

Está bien, necesitábamos respuestas, pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de obtenerlas de Simmons. Era preciso acabar con él.

—Espero que tengas amigos en el otro barrio. Aquí nadie te echará de menos. —Sentencié apuntando hacia él.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando nos dimos cuenta que eliminar a ese bastardo no iba a ser tarea fácil.

El maldito había adquirido una forma muy parecida a la de un Tiranosaurio-Rex por lo cual estábamos en clara desventaja. Esta batalla iba a ser difícil.

Después de varios intentos en vano por destruir a ese cabrón, ya había agradecido mil veces la extinción de los dinosaurios. Unos soldados de la B.S.S.A. terminaron por ayudarnos con camiones militares equipados con torretas, con las que Helena y yo intentamos debilitar al mutante, pero no pasó mucho antes de que este con su fuerza titánica lograra derribar los camiones y aplastar a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Repetí la fórmula de darle una golpiza a Simmons en los escasos lapsos en los cuáles recuperaba su forma humana, pero no tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo podríamos resistir.

—Creo que lo hemos cabredo. —Mencioné mientras la bestia rugía furiosa ante nosotros.

— ¡Concéntrate! ¡Podemos derrotarlo! —Alentó mi compañera.

A pesar de que la batalla parecía dura y no podía percatarme demasiado de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, detecté que el helicóptero misterioso continuaba atacando a la abominación desde los aires. Por un momento me pregunté si… No era bueno hacerme suposiciones por ahora, no era seguro.

Miré unos tanques con material explosivo justo detrás de las patas traseras del monstruo con forma de dinosaurio. La oportunidad era única y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Disparé un par de tiros a los tanques y una detonación fuerte hizo arder en llamas a Simmons, quien después de un potente rugido se dejó caer derrotado. El plan había funcionado.

Nos acercamos al presunto cadáver de la abominación cuando la aeronave desconocida descendió a tal punto que el ruido de las hélices era insoportable, deslumbrándonos a ambos. Sin embargo, al distinguir la identidad del piloto, pude confirmar lo que mis sospechas ya me avisaban.

Divisé la imagen de Ada conduciendo el helicóptero, quién al vernos a salvo se marchó de allí, elevando la nave.

—Se dirige a la azotea.

—Espero que el ascensor todavía funcione. —Dijo mi compañera, indicando que me seguiría.

Escuché lejanas las palabras de Harper, y continué mirando la dirección en la que unos momentos antes había estado la aeronave.

Me alegraba tan de sobremanera que Ada estuviera viva, me era satisfactorio en medio de tanta tempestad. El no haberla perdido en medio de la calamidad era reconfortante. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no deseaba que terminara así. No ahora, ni aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Interrogó la más joven sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada. En marcha.

El transcurso en el ascensor fue un silencio incómodo y en actitud taciturna de mi parte. En verdad no sabía cómo sentirme a causa de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Es algo más que una amiga, verdad? Sientes algo por ella.

Me quedé mirándola por un momento. Harper era intuitiva, y casi daba en el blanco. Casi. En este momento no sabía si Ada y yo éramos amigos o si quiera si aún sentía algo por ella.

No tuve tiempo de contestar nada cuando una detonación dio justo en el elevador. Esa mierda iba a caerse, debíamos actuar rápido.

Helena y yo saltamos hacia la parte posterior del elevador de junto a la vez que tratábamos de averiguar ahora qué carajo estaba pasando. Decidimos trepar por el grueso cable que lo sostenía, ya que el segundo ascensor también estaba a punto de soltarse.

— ¡No te recomiendo que mires hacia abajo! —Indiqué a Helena que escalaba delante de mí, mientras buscábamos un lugar seguro.

—No iba a hacerlo.

¡Maldita sea! Había detonaciones por todas partes y los cristales de las ventanas del edificio salían volando de todos lados como pequeñas armas punzocortantes.

—Crucemos los dedos para que no suceda nada más. —Murmuró la mujer mientras se cubría de la lluvia de pequeños vidrios.

Cuando trepaba traté de encontrarle una explicación al nuevo desastre, entonces detecté una silueta conocida en forma de perro mutante.

— ¡Simmons!

—Sigue vivo… —Susurró ella al verlo atacar a alguien en una estructura saliente del edificio vecino.

Al agudizar un poco más la vista me di cuenta de lo que se trataba, Simmons estaba luchando contra Ada.

—No debería haberse deshecho del helicóptero. —Solté pensando en voz alta, al ver que la dama de rojo estaba en clara desventaja. — ¡Ada!

— ¡Ha subido! —Señaló Harper al ver como la asiática ascendía bajo el uso de su lanzagarfios.

— ¡Ya basta de trepar! —Expresé bastante cabreado.

— ¡Vas a caer, Simmons!

Tanto mi compañera como yo nos colocamos en un lugar seguro y nos pusimos a ayudar a la espía desde nuestra posición, disparando al mutado consejero nuestros rifles. De repente, la estructura metálica en la que nos manteníamos comenzó a tambalearse y era momento de volver a escalar.

— ¡Vamos, Leon! ¡Date prisa!

—Siempre me toca ir con las mandonas. —Solté en un afán de darle un toque de humor ácido en esta situación nefasta. — ¡Mierda, cuidado!

Una lluvia de mobiliario de oficina cayó sobre nosotros y por poco nos derriba. Por fortuna —o un milagro—, logramos resistirla, pero no nos podíamos detener ahora. Y para colmo de nuestros males, el bastardo de Simmons nos detectó y comenzó a darnos cacería.

— ¡Ada! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Dispárale, ahora! —Habló Helena a través del intercomunicador.

La misteriosa mujer escarlata había escuchado a la más joven y nos estaba ayudando a contener al infeliz Consejero hasta que pudimos quedarnos en un piso seguro. Pero inmediatamente después, la bestia fue por la _femme fatale._

— ¡Ada!

Ella no iba a poder sola contra ese monstruo, debía tomar una decisión ya.

— ¡Helena, cúbreme!

Sin previo aviso, salté hacia la saliente donde estaban la espía y Simmons, aterrizando con dificultad, para ver a la asiática derrumbada en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrí en su dirección.

— ¿¡Ada, me oyes?!

Mierda, maldita sea. Otra vez había llegado tarde.

— ¡No puedes acabar así!

Carajo, me negaba a dejar morir a la mujer de rojo. ¿Por qué la vida me estaba poniendo en este tipo de situaciones? No podía dejar que la vida se le escapara si en mis manos estaba impedirlo. Ella me había salvado la vida en reiteradas ocasiones y yo no podía permitir que nada la dañara, y menos por causa Dereck Simmons.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, Leon! ¡No eres lo suficiente hombre para ella!

Era oficial, iba a matar a ese bastardo. ¿¡Con qué autoridad se sentía para decidir quién podía y quién no acercarse a Ada!? Actuar de manera posesiva hacia mi antiguo amor me había cabreado de sobremanera y le iba a demostrar que tan hombre era mandándolo al otro mundo.

Tomé mi rifle y lo cargué, le iba a llenar la cabeza de plomo.

—Ven conmigo, amor mío. ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre!

Al escuchar las palabras insanas de Simmons, ahora comprendía un poco más lo que estaba pasando. Ese malnacido estaba enamorado, o mejor dicho, obsesionado con Ada y si mi intuición no fallaba, todo este desastre lo había causado en nombre de los sentimientos enfermos que sentía hacia ella. Menudo infeliz.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

De ninguna forma iba a permitir que esa abominación dañara o se apropiara de la asiática. Ella era libre de elegir lo que deseaba y era evidente que no había deseado estar al lado de un megalómano como él. Y ¿cómo iba a aceptarlo? Sólo alguien igual de desquiciada quisiera permanecer al lado de un enfermo como el ex Consejero.

— ¡Vamos despierta! —Insistí, mientras sostenía en brazos a la mujer inconsciente.

"Nena eres más fuerte que esto." Pensé para mí mismo, rogando mentalmente para que pudiera despertar y saliéramos juntos de esta, como tantas veces lo habíamos logrado en el pasado.

—Si de verdad eres Ada, sé que puedes salir de esta. Los dos podemos.

El can gigante, al ver la comprometedora escena, se cabreo y comenzó a lanzarnos una especie proyectiles en nuestra dirección, por lo que utilicé mi cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Wong. Entonces, ella despertó.

—Solo estaba descansando la vista. —Pronunció al verme a su lado, sin dejar su enorme ego por un momento y apartando su mano de mi hombro.

—No se puede dormir en el trabajo.

Me adelanté unos pasos para proteger a Ada y descargué mi rifle sobre ese cabrón, ella se incorporó rápidamente e hicimos la dupla de combate que siempre nos había funcionado. Afortunadamente, Helena desde la distancia nos estaba dando una mano que nos dio un punto de ventaja.

Siempre habíamos funcionado de manera excelente en equipo, nos habíamos dado una mano mutuamente, había demasiado pasado que nos unía y teníamos al parecer una historia juntos que aún no se concluía. Eran demasiadas cosas las que nos unían como para que valiera mucho la pena arriesgar el pellejo en aras de salir juntos bien librados de esta.

En medio de una pirueta salí volando por los aires y quedé colgando con una sola mano de la saliente sobre la cual nos encontrábamos luchando.

— ¡Leon!

Simmons en su forma humana, se acercó a mí. Con esfuerzo logré sostenerme con ambas manos pero con un pisotón, el bastardo dándome una patada, logró que sólo me sostuviera con una sola.

— ¿Quieres vivir? —Preguntó con sorna el enemigo en común. —Entonces suplica por tu vida.

Ya parecía que me iba a doblegar ante ese imbécil, antes prefería morir.

—Yo paso. —Solté con orgullo y mirándolo con desprecio.

—No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere, Simmons. —Determinó la espía que con una flecha de su ballesta, atacó por la espalda al Consejero, clavándole la flecha por un costado, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

— ¡No! ¡No! —Gritaba con odio el despreciable asesino.

—Digamos que este es el fin. —Sentenció la dama de rojo sosteniéndolo por los hombros y dejándose caer con él al vació, para luego, sacar su lanzagarfios y terminar soltando al traidor a la deriva. —Deberías haberlo superado, Simmons. —Finalizó haciendo alusión al rechazo que en su momento le mostró a ese loco.

— ¿Qué eres? —Pregunté directamente a la espía en cuanto estuve a salvo, mirándola a unos metros de distancia. — ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

No sabía si me estaba escuchando, pero un mensaje de texto llegó a mi PDA.

 _"Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Te dejé un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Nos veremos, Leon."_

Cuando terminé de leer el texto, ella me miró y se despidió con la mano, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

— ¡Ada! —Grité para detenerla pero fue inútil.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve tras ella. —Dijo la voz de Helena a través del radio, que observaba a lo lejos toda la escena.

Correr tras ella. Era lo que había hecho durante toda mi vida desde que la conocí. Correr tras ella me había traído hasta aquí, y me tenía a la expectativa de lo que podría suceder. Desde nuestro último encuentro en la vida cotidiana que no había sido nada agradable, no tenía ni idea qué éramos ella y yo ahora, pero con su mensaje, me daba a entender que esto no había terminado… Aún. Pero que ya faltaba poco. Correr tras ella me había costado muy caro en el pasado, y a pesar de que estaba confundido como el carajo respecto a mis sentimientos y qué iba a pasar conmigo cuando este caos terminara, había algo que si tenía claro y que ya había decidido, casi desde que esta misión empezó. Y ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, pasara lo que pasara.

—No. —Dije con determinación. —No nos separaremos.

Volví a donde estaba Helena, al fin y al cabo ella era mi compañera y no iba a abandonarla, de este embrollo saldríamos juntos.

Ambos seguimos las indicaciones de Ada y nos dirigimos a la azotea donde había un helicóptero a nuestra disposición, pero las cosas no se nos venían fáciles; una horda de hostiles quedaba en medio de nuestra meta.

—Ese es nuestro billete de salida, si llegamos. —Mencioné a Harper que ya apuntaba su arma hacia nuestros múltiples enemigos.

De repente, una especie de tentáculos comenzó a perforar a los no- muertos y a utilizar sus cuerpos para formar una especie de masa gigante. Rápidamente, ambos nos dimos cuenta de quién se trataba.

— ¿No se rinde nunca, verdad? —Preguntó la de ojos oscuros.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Parecía que el hijo de puta de Simmons tenía más vidas que un gato. Ahora en forma de una mutación similar a un insecto, ese malnacido venía por nosotros.

—Ahora recibirás tu merecido, Simmons. —Dije a la vez que le lanzaba una granada de mano.

—Seguro que en el infierno hay un lugar para ti. —Amenazó la castaña a la vez que sacaba su escopeta para dispararle.

Ese infeliz estaba bloqueando la salida, pero para nuestra buena suerte unos infectados se lanzaron hacia él, y era nuestra oportunidad de oro para escapar al helicóptero.

— ¿Se ha ido? —Cuestionó Harper al no mirarlo por ningún lado.

—Eso pensábamos la última vez.

Después de haberlo visto revivir tantas veces, creía posible que ese bastardo aparecería en cualquier momento.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca, nos íbamos a salvar.

Ahora en forma de una especie de mosca gigante, la mutación del Consejero comenzó a perseguirnos y a lanzarnos objetos pesados, haciendo que cayera sobre una plataforma en forma de vagón de tren.

— ¿Te gusta jugar duro, no?

Ya estaba harto de ese cabrón, iba a mandarlo al inframundo, sí o sí. Saqué la magnum y lancé varios tiros a su cabeza, ese maldito iba a morir. Finalmente Helena logró sacarme de esa canasta de metal pero ahora debíamos enfrentarnos a los hostiles que quedaban para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Ya habíamos luchado tanto que no nos íbamos a rendir ahora. Pero Simmons, era persistente. ¡Ese insecto hijo de puta, otra vez nos estaba bloqueando el camino!

Sus afiladas tenazas amenazaban con matarnos pero no nos rendíamos, el punto débil era su cabeza, pero el muy infeliz nos la estaba poniendo complicada y los zombis no estaban ayudando.

A este paso no duraríamos mucho y las afiladas pinzas de ese bicho terminarían por atravesarnos de lado a lado, como si fuéramos un trozo de carne. La tormenta estaba amenazando, así que tuve una idea.

Un enorme trozo metálico de punta afilada estaba en medio de los escombros, quizá al final tendríamos una oportunidad. Tomé el pincho y lo inserté a un hostil que estaba cerca de las tenazas de ese maldito.

Si mi plan funcionaba, nos íbamos a salvar.

Tal como lo sospeché, la abominación tomó al hostil entre sus pinzas, aprisionándolo. La tormenta cada vez estaba más cerca y no tardó mucho en que el pincho fungió como pararrayos y una potente descarga eléctrica cubrió a la mutación, dejándolo fuera de batalla.

"Trágate eso, hijo de perra" Pensé en mi mente al verlo aparentemente derrotado.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos corrimos por las escaleras para ir por la aeronave que ya nos esperaba. Finalmente llegamos al helipuerto de la azotea.

Fiel a su estilo y oportunamente, Ada nos había dejado un lanzacohetes.

Lo que quedaba de esa mosca gigante, venía para seguir dando batalla, pero ya estábamos listos.

"Es hora de que te marches al infierno".

Sin pensarlo dos veces disparé el arma letal hacia Simmons que al caer al vacío volvía a fragmentarse hacia su forma humana, muriendo finalmente atravesado por un asta de la torre, quedando su cuerpo hecho trizas.

—Eso por lo de mi hermana. —Murmuró Helena al ver el cadáver de quien fuera el asesino de Deborah Harper.

—Vamos al helicóptero. —Dije tomándola suavemente por el hombro.

Esta mierda había terminado, al fin.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta de la aeronave, encontramos en el asiento del piloto un pequeño estuche de maquillaje de color perla.

— ¿Es de Ada? —Preguntó mi compañera.

Lo tomé con suavidad, y al suponer que se tratara de un objeto perteneciente a la espía, dudé que fuera un simple artículo de maquillaje olvidado. Como lo sospeché había un microchip adentro.

Coloqué el dispositivo dentro de la PDA y al descubrir su contenido encontramos archivos y fotografías que incriminaban a Simmons de todo lo que había sucedido. Ada Wong, nos estaba dando la llave de nuestra libertad.

—Leon, esto es…

—Pruebas que demuestran que Simmons es culpable.

—Y eso demostrará tu inocencia. —Comentó Harper en automático.

—Nuestra inocencia. —Corregí apeando a la buena fe de ambos.

—No la quiero. —Determinó bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Mierda, Helena aún se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado con Adam.

—Helena…

Iba a insistir cuando una llamada de Hunnigan nos interrumpió.

—Buenas noticias, Leon. Ya sabemos cómo combatir el virus.

Al fin algo bueno estaba pasando pero las explosiones de los edificios colapsando a nuestro alrededor no eran buen augurio.

—Recibido, vamos de camino. En marcha.

Helena subió al asiento del piloto y yo me acomodé en el lugar del copiloto, no deseaba agregar un helicóptero a la lista de vehículos que he estrellado a lo largo de mi carrera.

Poco a poco, nos íbamos alejando de ese infierno que por poco nos mata, salir a salvo parecía surrealista. Una vez más había burlado a la muerte.

Cerré los ojos un momento y una lluvia de recuerdos atascó mi mente.

* * *

 _Después de la gigantesca detonación del tren, la mutación de William Birkin había muerto, y junto con ella, lo que un día habíamos conocido como Raccoon City._

 _—Por fin se terminó. —Exclamó la pelirroja cuando estuvimos a salvo en las afueras de la ciudad. —Sherry, tienes una pinta horrorosa. —Dijo a la vez que acariciaba una mejilla a la más pequeña que se había llenado el rostro de lodo y cenizas._

 _—Igual que tú, Claire. —Respondió entre risas la rubia._

 _Me quedé observando a ambas y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado conmigo, estaba sumamente feliz de haber salido con vida al lado de la pequeña Sherry y de Claire Redfield._

 _Claire, había sido mi compañera en esta pesadilla y después de todo habíamos logrado sobrevivir. Había un enorme lazo que ahora nos uniría de aquí en adelante y que sería para siempre._

 _Sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlas a ambas y decirles en lo importantes que se habían vuelto en mi vida, pero no era el momento._

 _—Hay que irnos._

 _— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Preguntó la hermana menor de Chris Redfield con consternación. — ¿Nos está siguiendo alguien?_

 _—Tenemos que irnos. —Insistí. —No hay tiempo que perder._

 _—Ir, ¿a dónde?_

 _— ¡Hey! Es cosa nuestra destruir a Umbrella._

 _Sonriendo de medio lado, Claire tomó de la mano a la pequeña Sherry Birkin y luego con la delicadeza de no lastimarme se aferró a mi brazo, sintiendo una calidez que no había sentido antes y recibiendo la sonrisa más sincera que no me habían dedicado jamás._

 _No pude evitar devolverle el gesto a la chica Redfield, ignorando todo lo que nos esperaba por vivir juntos más adelante._

 _Mejor dicho, toda la historia, que nos esperaba por delante._


	12. Chapter 12: Vivir por ella

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estimados lectores, ¿cómo están? Es para mí un gusto y un placer traerles el desenlace de una historia muy querida para mí, la secuela de "Te Perdí" ese cleon que nunca pensé que llegaría a conquistarme tanto a nivel de convertir a Leon en mi personaje favorito de la saga y actualmente el que más disfruto de redactar. Todos tienen una magia especial, pero todo este proceso que he llevado para tratar de reflejarlo tal como es, me hizo enamorarme del personaje y comprenderlo aún más. En verdad es emocionante poder traerles la última hoja de este fic que vengo trabajando desde ese lejano 2015. Y todo gracias a ustedes, muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia, por su paciencia y apoyo para conmigo. Es en este pequeño universo donde yo salgo un poco del mundo abrumador de afuera y si mi trabajo les puede alegrar el día, con eso ya me doy por bien servida.**

 **Bien ya me estoy poniendo sentimental y eso es algo que nadie quiere ver ni leer, y menos hoy que estamos de fiesta, en México celebramos el día del padre así que muchas felicidades a todos sus progenitores y si hay algún papá por aquí, felicidades también. Pero lo mejor de todo ¡Ganó México, wey! ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores! Partido épico amigos, los que aman el fútbol y son mexicanos como yo, entenderán este júbilo. ¡Fics y cervezas para celebrar, yo invito! ;)**

 **Ok, ya me emocioné mucho, entonces a lo que vamos, los dejo con este último episodio y de nuevo, gracias a la Hermandad Malvada, a los chicos del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horro y a ustedes, queridos lectores.**

 **¿Listos? Here we go!**

* * *

 **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL**

 ** _-"Vivo por ella" de Andrea Bocelli._**

Si no conocen esta canción, búsquenla. Muy, muy recomendable para el capítulo y el fic en general.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 ** _clau:_** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero y el capítulo final te agrade.

 ** _manuel:_** ¡Hola! Espero te guste la actualización.

 ** _manu:_** Gracias por dejar review. Espero y el final te agrade.

 ** _Lexugim Greyrat:_** Hola, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review, ¿qué te digo? También tengo muchas emociones encontradas, me he encariñado mucho con esta historia y no creas, la extrañaré. Respecto a Chris y a Piers, se notaba que eran muy amigos, pero nunca noté en RE6 que fuera más allá de eso, de hecho, Piers me recordaba mucho a Chris en su juventud, la admiración y respeto que tenía por su capitán era muy similar a la devoción que en un principio Chris tenía por Wesker. Pero de ahí en fuera, mmm no, no veo una posibilidad Yaoi entre alguno de ellos, simplemente creo que se queda en amistad, pero, ya me darás tu opinión cuando leas el capítulo, ;) ¿vale? Espero te guste.

 ** _Rose:_** ¡Rose! ¡Cómo estás! Es un gran gusto leerte, por supuesto que no te olvido, una de las lectoras más fieles. :') Lo sé a veces la vida pasa muy rápido y el mundo de afuera y las responsabilidades nos consumen mucho, pero es bueno que te hayas podido dar una vuelta. Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me inspiran mucho, creo que apenas quedó como anillo al dedo la historia combinada con los recuerdos de RE2 a la par del anuncio de este remake, que al igual que muchos, me emocionó muchísimo, ya quiero que sea enero ¡joder! En fin, no os preocupeís, confío en que el episodio te gustará, prometo no hacerlo tan cardiaco como el de "Te Perdí" ni hacerlos sufrir tanto… ¿o sí? Muahuahua… Ya lo veremos. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 _"Vivo por ella sin saber_

 _si la encontré o me ha encontrado,_

 _ya no recuerdo como fue,_

 _pero al final me ha conquistado._

 _Vivo por ella que me da_

 _toda mi fuerza de verdad._

 _Vivo por ella y no me pesa…"_

 _—Andrea Bocelli, Vivo por ella._

* * *

 **"VIVIR POR ELLA"**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: VIVIR POR ELLA

La sede de la B.S.A.A. nos recibió en Japón a mitad de la madrugada donde fuimos atendidos de emergencia. Helena tenía un cuadro serio de deshidratación por lo que fue llevada a una habitación donde checarían su presión arterial y ritmo cardíaco para enseguida someterla a tratamiento a base de suero. Increíblemente yo solo tenía vestigios de golpes en el cuerpo, lo más grave era una luxación en la muñeca izquierda pero nada que un vendaje y una férula no arreglaran. Kennedy tenía más vidas que un gato, pero tenía un cansancio del demonio y mi cuerpo ya me demandaba dormir unas buenas horas de sueño. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando me tiré en mi cama para dormir. Sí que necesitaba descanso, las catorce horas seguidas que dormí lo avalaban.

Desperté sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, mirando hacia todos lados. Me recliné sobre la cama y por un momento no reconocí el lugar, hasta que de repente todo se vino de golpe a mi memoria. El peligro había pasado, la pesadilla había terminado y el mundo ya no corría peligro. Di un suspiro tranquilo, el despertar de repente y con temor era parte de las secuelas que dejaban las experiencias traumáticas.

Estábamos a salvo, pero ahora venía la parte difícil; el recuento de los daños.

Había muerto mucha gente, aún había asuntos que aclarar pero confiaba en que poco a poco las cosas irían fluyendo y seguirían su curso, hasta volver a la realidad, aunque no tenía idea qué sería de mi vida. Me imaginaba que por el asunto del presidente, sería suspendido hasta que se aclararan las circunstancias de su muerte y se comprobara mi inocencia y la de Helena, aunque supongo que al menos sería un proceso más sencillo gracias a Ada y a la información que me había proporcionado. Supongo que con eso estábamos a mano; yo la había salvado de Simmons y ella me había salvado de la cárcel, era un trato bastante justo. Quizás tuviera que hacer un informe detallado de todo lo que había sucedido e ir a declarar a varias instituciones y hablar en conferencias de prensa, lo usual. Pero en cuanto a mi vida personal, no sabía que iba a suceder, o mejor dicho, no quería saberlo.

Lo primero que llegaría a hacer es disculparme con Claire por haberme hecho pasar por muerto pero quería pensar que terminaría por comprender mis razones cuando se diera cuenta de que eran por demás justas. Me agradecería todo el apoyo que le brindé en esos días oscuros y en el mejor de los casos, me ofrecería su más sincera amistad. Y nada más. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no imaginé que me fuera a doler tanto. Me dolía bastante saber que tendría que despedirme para siempre de la pelirroja, pero en esta ocasión no iba a comportarme como un maldito egoísta y renegar mi suerte. En esta ocasión haría lo correcto; Claire Redfield volvería al lado de su esposo para continuar con su vida y ser feliz y yo… Yo haría lo mismo. Continuaría con mi vida, exactamente como lo venía haciendo antes de que ella volviera a mí en ese frío veinticuatro de diciembre, donde su compañía fue mi mejor regalo de nochebuena. Aunque me convirtiera en el mismo miserable de siempre, en verdad me alegraba que la mujer de mi vida no corriera con el mismo destino. Claire iba a ser feliz otra vez y me alegraba de corazón. Ya había aprendido de la manera más dura que la vida tenía para enseñarme lo que significaba amar a alguien. Y estaba bien, supongo. El karma es una perra.

Cuando me levanté me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa para después ir a preguntar por Helena. Aún estaba durmiendo y preferí no interrumpir, al menos sabía que estaba bien. Me quedé en el pasillo y mi estómago reclamaba algo de alimento, así que me fui a la cafetería a pedir una hamburguesa con doble queso y mucho tocino. Al carajo con la comida de hospital, me negaba rotundamente a comer fruta picada, sopa de verduras y el horrible té sabor a calcetín tan característico de los centros médicos.

Me senté en una de las mesas y una empleada se acercó rápidamente a atenderme. Pedí mi grasosa hamburguesa con doble porción de papas fritas junto con una botella de té verde. Era una bomba a mis arterias pero mi estómago lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Permanecí mirando el menú en mi asiento, pensando que quizás aún hubiera espacio para un postre cuando vi a una figura conocida ingresar al comedor.

Caminando con dificultad vi la figura de Chris Redfield buscando una mesa para sentarse. Parte de mi itinerario del día, consistía en buscar al Capitán de la B.S.A.A. para organizar una junta y realizar el recuento de los daños, pero si podía agilizar esa parte en privado, iba a hacerlo. Sabía que era mejor hablar con el ex S.T.A.R.S. la versión real de los hechos, antes de que tuviera que censurarse para la versión oficial ante la junta de consejo.

Le hice una seña para que se acercara y llamar su atención y él accedió caminando a paso lento.

Si yo me veía jodido, el se veía aún más desmejorado. Me preguntaba por qué tanto habría pasado mi ex cuñado para que se viera aún peor que yo.

— ¿Cuántas fracturas, Redfield? —Le pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Ninguna, pero la mitad de mi cuerpo es una hematoma gigante. —Dijo a la vez que una mesera se acercaba para tomar el pedido.

—Un café americano, sin azúcar. Por favor.

— ¿Algo más?

—Nada más.

La chica se marchó a traer el café americano de Chris y nuevamente nos quedamos solos.

— ¿Por qué esa falta de apetito? Después de todo ese "paseito" yo necesito urgentemente comida grasosa que tape mis arterias. —Dije con humor al Capitán que sonrió sin ganas ante el comentario.

—No sé cómo manejar esto, Leon. —Confesó después de dudar unos segundos y encogerse de hombros.

En ese momento, la mujer trajo el café americano de Chris y mi comida. Me llevé una patata frita que me supo a gloria y después pregunté con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Mi equipo murió en la batalla.

Sabía la lamentable situación por la que había pasado la B.S.A.A. durante su travesía en Edonia y en China, pero vamos, eso era parte de nuestra vida. Todos estábamos en constante peligro de morir, y al parecer Redfield iba a empezar con querer cargar la responsabilidad completa en sus hombros.

—Tanto tú como yo pudimos haber muerto. —Solté sin rodeos lo que a mi juicio era la realidad. —Es parte de nuestro trabajo.

—No me estás entendiendo. —Detuvo el mayor y me miró con ojos sombríos. —Piers Nivans está muerto.

Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiese quemado todo el cuerpo.

—¿Piers Nivans qué…?

—Lo que oíste, Leon. Está muerto.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que Chris Redfield había dicho. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? Antes de formarme una hipótesis en mi cabeza mis pensamientos se desviaron a otra parte.

— ¿Cómo está, Claire? ¿Ya lo sabe?

En ese momento, nada me importaba más que ella.

—Aún no lo sabe, viajaré hoy mismo por la noche a Estados Unidos para decírselo personalmente. —Mencionó abatido el antiguo piloto de la Fuerza Aérea.

Contrario a lo que todos pudieran pensar, esa noticia no me alegraba ni un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que Piers Nivans hubiera muerto faltando tan poco para que la guerra terminara? No daba crédito, no quería creerlo. No voy a salir con patrañas o arrepentimientos hipócritas sólo por remordimiento causado por la muerte del soldado, pero tampoco iba a festejar el suceso. A pesar de que en vida Nivans y yo nunca nos llevamos bien y nos consideramos rivales en potencia, reconocía su destreza en el campo de batalla; para ser tan joven era un virtuoso con las armas y sabía tomar decisiones, el tipo era un líder nato, es por ello que me sorprendía a tal grado su deceso, además, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, ese individuo era la felicidad de Claire. Era lo que más me preocupaba ahora. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar? Me afectaba imaginar su dolor cuando lo supiera.

—Por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te hagas cargo de todo. Mi hermana va a necesitarme. —Pidió con desánimo

—Claro, yo me quedo a cargo. —Dije inmediatamente aceptando el encargo. —Pero Chris, ¿cómo pasó eso?

Suspiró y agachó el rostro, era bastante duro para él.

—Murió por mi culpa, un maldito monstruo gigante estuvo a punto de matarme, y para impedirlo se puso enmedio y la abominación lo atacó. Lo arrojó contra uno de los muros de la petrolífera y le arrancó el brazo. —Relató con el dolor marcado en la mirada, como si nuevamente estuviera reviviendo la escena.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al imaginar la magnitud del umbral de dolor por el que tuvo que haber pasado Nivans. ¡Esa cosa lo había mutilado!

—No pude defender por más tiempo mi vida y la de Piers yo solo, y buscando una solución desesperada, Piers se inyectó una dosis del virus C.

Entre más avanzaba el relato más increíble me parecía. Sabía de antemano que ese chico tenía agallas, pero no imaginaba a qué grado. Esos sí que eran cojones.

—Piers mutó, su apariencia era muy similar a la de un J'avo y el virus lo había dotado de fuerza y con la capacidad de disparar ráfagas eléctricas. Gracias a él pudimos detener al HAOS pero él se negó a salvarse… —Se interrumpió para dar un respiro y continuó; —Me dijo que había hecho todo esto por la B.S.A.A., por el futuro, y yo le prometí que saldríamos bien de esta, tendría que haber un maldito antídoto, Jake Muller iba a ayudarnos. —Comentó apretando lo puños. —Pero el virus poco a poco lo iba debilitando aunque luché con todas mis ganas por llevarlo junto conmigo a la cápsula de escape, la base submarina se estaba hundiendo. Ya habíamos llegado a las cápsulas ¡maldita sea! Acababa de programar la ruta de evacuación cuando… Cuando Piers ya no quiso seguir.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba me lanzó hacia adentro de nuestra vía de escape y cerró la portezuela, programando él mismo la evacuación. En ese momento pensé en todo y en nada… Pensé en la B.S.A.A., en todos nuestros compañeros fallecidos, en la amistad que tenía con él, en su familia y sobre todo en mi hermana. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, se lo pedí como amigo e incluso se lo ordené como Capitán. —Relató lleno de frustración. —Pero no lo hizo. Programó mi escape y cuando la cápsula salió disparada, al parecer el maldito monstruo que nos había atacado no había muerto, pero alcancé a mirar como Piers le daba el golpe final a través de potente descarga eléctrica. Enseguida la instalación petrolífera explotó.

Chris bajó la mirada y se encorbó en su asiento. Esto había sido sumamente difícil para él. No podía negarlo, Nivans se había portado como todo un héroe.

—Tenía tanto potencial, tanto futuro… Él iba a ser Capitán, mi sucesor cuando yo me retirara de las armas. —Se lamentó y prosiguió: —Ahora, ¿con qué cara voy a ver a mi hermana a los ojos y decirle que su esposo está muerto por mi culpa?

Se notaba a leguas el sufrimiento de Chris y cuánto le preocupaba cómo tomaría Claire el peso de la noticia. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que la decisión de Nivans no había sido por culpa de Redfield.

—No lo tomará bien. —Solté sin mentirle a mi compañero. —Pero estoy seguro que no te culpara de esto.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque conozco a Claire, y ella estaba tan preocupada por ti como lo estaba por su marido. Lo vi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Me interrogó prestando más atención.

Ahora era mi turno de contarle al Capitán todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

—El día que fueron atacados en el ayuntamiento de Edonia, el veinticuatro de diciembre, Claire fue a la D.S.O. a buscar ayuda.

El mayor me miró fijamente.

—Estaba desesperada, en la B.S.A.A. no le daban noticias y en Terra Save no pudieron hacer más. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, y durante esos seis meses, me hice cargo de ella, y Jill de tu esposa que estaba en estado de gravidez.

—Sheva… —Murmuró en voz baja como si deseara pedir perdón. —Me porté como un imbécil todo ese tiempo que desaparecí sin importarme nada, ni siquiera ella y mi hijo. Mi esposa debe odiarme.

—Hija, y Sheva no te odia. —Corregí.

— ¿Qué?

—Durante todo ese tiempo, Claire vivió conmigo, pero no pienses mal, jamás me aproveché de ella ni de su dolor. —Aclaré con la mayor sinceridad que tenía. —Estuvo delicada y muy mal a causa de los nervios por tu desaparición y yo no podía dejarla sola. A pesar de todo, tu hermana siempre estuvo al pendiente de tu esposa, y la visitabamos cada que podíamos. También se mantenía al pendiente de tu aparición, ya que gracias a la D.S.O. podía comunicarse constantemente con Piers. El día que nos enteramos que apareciste, a tu esposa se le rompió la fuente y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital de emergencia, fue una odisea. —Expliqué con una media sonrisa, recordando la travesía que habíamos pasado en mi auto. —Pero finalmente cuando llegamos a la clínica, Sheva tuvo a una niña sana y hermosa.

—Una niña… —Replicó él con brillo en los ojos. —Ya soy padre.

A pesar de la tempestad, el piloto retirado no pudo evitar sonreír y perderse por unos instantes en sus pensamientos. Tal vez imaginaba en su mente el rostro de su hija y que ya estaba a punto de conocerla. Por un momento me detuve a pensar en lo que se sentiría ser padre al lado del amor de tu vida, pero inmediatamente abandoné esa idea porque probablemente jamás lo sabría.

Después del ápice de júbilo, nuevamente la consternación volvió a invadir a la eminencia de la B.S.A.A.

— No sé cómo voy a explicarle lo que pasó a mi hermana.

—Yo creo que te perdonará. Aunque no lo parezca, ella es una mujer fuerte, comprensiva y extraordinaria. —Insistí después de dar un suspiro.

—Daría lo que fuera, por evitarle este dolor a Claire.

—Yo también. —Dije casi de manera involuntaria.

Realmente me sentía frustrado. Había luchado tanto, tanto. Todas mis acciones eran en nombre de la felicidad de la pelirroja, al grado que ya no me importaba no volver a verla nunca y saberla en los brazos de otro, con tal de que ella fuera dichosa. Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que fuera por la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, aunque el costo fuera sacrificar la mía. Y ahora, eso de nada había servido.

El Capitán me miró de reojo y después de analizarme, preguntó:

— ¿Aún estás enamorado de mi hermana, verdad?

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía sentido negar lo evidente.

—Nunca dejé de estarlo.

Chris me tomó por el hombro y dio una ligera palmada.

—Gracias. En verdad, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Claire y ahora también por mi esposa e hija. No imagino lo difícil que fue para ti el tener que mantenerte allí para ella, a sabiendas de que estaba enamorada de Piers. —Agradeció con solemnidad el hermano de la mujer de mi vida.

—En realidad, se lo debía, Chris. Si ella se fue con Nivans, fue por mi culpa, me porté como un imbécil con ella y la verdad me merecía todo eso y más. —Confesé finalmente dispuesto a contar toda la verdad, ya estaba harto de máscaras.

—Lo sé. Sé todo lo que pasó con Ada y aunque no lo justifico, no estoy menos agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho.

Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Chris sabía todo lo que había pasado y no me odiaba?

—Los hombres somos idiotas muchas veces. —Mencionó después de dar un suspiro, como si también hablara de sí mismo. —Pero creo que ya te redimiste.

El Capitán era un hombre reacio, obstinado y sobreprotector con la gente que amaba, pero debía reconocer que también era justo.

Hablamos un par de palabras más con respecto a los asuntos que había que resolver aquí y después se marchó a preparar sus cosas para partir de regreso a América. Le esperaba un largo viaje.

Después de la merienda pasé a ver a Helena, que ya estaba despierta y se veía mucho mejor.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Hinchada por tanto suero, pero creo que bien. —Respondió la castaña que permanecía recostada en su cama.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación y me acomodé a su lado.

— ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Vivo, y creo que eso es algo bueno. —Respondí en automático.

—No pareces muy convencido de ello.

—No lo estoy.

— ¿Qué pasa agente? —Ánimo Helena Harper para conversar.

—Es una historia larga. —Evadí tratando de no pensar más en todo lo ocurrido.

—Dormí dieciséis horas, creo que va a pasar un buen rato antes de que me dé sueño otra vez. —Declaró con astucia.

Supongo que no tenía escapatoria ante Helena "mandona" Harper. Tal vez, hablar de ello me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

Le conté todo a mi compañera, absolutamente todo. La relación que había tenido con la hermana de Chris Redfield, mi aventura con Ada Wong y nuestro antecedente, lo sucedido con Nivans… Todo, no me guardé nada. Al final, sentí como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Helena tenía el don de escuchar.

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Volver a Norteamérica. —Respondí mientras me recargaba en una orilla de la cama.

—No me refiero a eso. —Contestó pillando mis evasivas. — ¿Qué va a pasar contigo y con Claire?

No quería pensar en ello. Pensar ahora en el tema de Claire y yo me causaba problema. La mujer de mi vida era viuda y yo soltero… Una parte de mi mente me traicionaba y me ofrecía una tentadora posibilidad. Pero, inmediatamente mi ética frenó lo que mis demonios internos intentaban expresar. En esta ocasión, no me iba a comportar como un hijo de puta insensible. Nivans estaba muerto, muerto por una causa justa, y aunque en vida el soldado no me agradaba, reconocía que se había comportado como un héroe y eso ya merecía todo mi respeto. Además, aún estaba de por medio el dolor de la pelirroja, pasaría por un duro proceso de duelo y yo estaría para ella, pero de ninguna forma, trataría de hacer leña del árbol caído, le daría su espacio. Así que, no era el momento ni las circunstancias para pensar en algo más con la menor Redfield. Aunque muriera de ganas por hacerlo.

—No lo sé. —Contesté con sinceridad y agregué; —Ahora tengo algo urgente que hacer llegando a América.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Limpiar mi nombre.

* * *

 _Vivo por ella que me da_

 _todo el afecto que le sale,_

 _a veces pega de verdad,_

 _pero es un puño que no duele._

 _Vivo por ella que me da,_

 _fuerza, valor y realidad,_

 _para sentirme un poco vivo..._

* * *

En el ambiente se respiraba una atmósfera de paz y silencio. De vez en cuando los sonidos de la naturaleza interrumpían el ambiente callado y el soplar del viento removía unas cuantas hojas que revoloteaban en el pasto recién cortado.

—Es hora de asumir mi responsabilidad. —Dijo Helena con solemnidad después de depositar un ramo de azucenas sobre la lápida de Deborah Harper.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó en dirección hacia donde nos encontrábamos Hunnigan y yo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sincera al haberla dejado venir al cementerio para visitar esa última morada de su hermana.

Volteó a mirar a lo lejos y observó a los agentes del gobierno que ya nos esperaban junto al coche.

—Lista.

Extendiendo las manos, la joven estaba preparada para entregarse.

Ingrid dio un asentimiento y yo me acerqué para tomar una de sus muñecas y proceder.

Con cuidado, le entregué su arma en las manos.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo colaboré en el ataque. —Expresó confundida cuando miró que no íbamos a arrestarla.

Giré hacia la mujer de F.O.S. para que ella le explicara.

—La Comisión ha revisado las pruebas y cree injusto responsabilizarte por el crimen de Simmons. Parece que tampoco van a hacer públicas sus conclusiones.

—Pero… —Objetó Harper.

—El presidente haría lo mismo. —Añadí para convencerla.

Helena sonrió. Había dado en el blanco.

Cuando llegamos a Estados Unidos, entregamos a las autoridades la evidencia que nos deslindaba a mí y a la hermana mayor de Deborah de todos los crímenes de Simmons, pero ella no deseaba comprobar su inocencia. Respeté su decisión de no intervenir para buscar su absolución, pero eso no quería decir que yo me quedara de brazos cruzados y no hiciera nada para limpiar el nombre de mi compañera. También hice lo mismo con Ada, aunque convencer a Chris de lo contrario y que la culpable era la clon de Ada, Carla Radamés, fue la parte realmente difícil.

—Muy bien, ¿nos unimos al equipo? —Sugirió la morena, señalando al auto.

Harper asintió y caminó detrás de Hunnigan, dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Leon.

Con agilidad, atrapé el objeto que mi compañera acababa de lanzarme.

—Para cuando vuelvas a verla.

Reconocí el estuche de maquillaje y sonreí.

—Mujeres…

Ingrid y Helena se marcharon con los escoltas del Servicio Secreto y yo quedé de alcanzarlas más tarde, ya que llevaba mi propio auto.

En cuanto se marcharon, continúe mirando el pequeño artículo de belleza femenina. Ada… Este era un pequeño recuerdo de nuestra última travesía juntos y de que quizás nos volveríamos a ver. Lo sostuve unos momentos más en mis manos y luego lancé lejos el pequeño estuche de colorete.

No necesitaba más esto, la espía y yo ahora estábamos a mano y era momento de cerrar una etapa de mi vida. A diferencia del pasado, yo ya sabía lo que quería.

"Adiós, Ada."

Después de mi improvisado ritual de despedida caminé al otro extremo del panteón hasta donde se encontraba una mujer que vestía una gabardina color crema y gafas oscuras, que permanecía cabizbaja observando una tumba rodeada de flores frescas.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me quedé observándola unos momentos a sus espaldas, escuchando como sollozaba bajito y murmuraba palabras inaudibles.

Su cabellera roja ondeaba en una coleta sencilla, como si fuese parte natural de esa tarde de otoño. Era increíble cómo a pesar de su pena, no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Al percatarse de mi presencia, volteó hacía mi para quitarse las gafas oscuras y mirarme con sus ojos azules inundados de lágrimas. Me partía el alma verla así.

Sin explicación se echó a llorar a mis brazos, abrazándose a mi torso como si fuese una niña pequeña. Correspondí con cuidado a su gesto, consolándola en silencio.

—Me hiciste creer que tú también habías muerto. —Susurró en tono de reclamo sin despegar su rostro de mi pecho.

—Perdón, fue un mal necesario. —Dije disculpándome por haber fingido mi muerte para poder trasladarme a China. —Te prometí que volvería.

—Gracias.

Claire Redfield, continuó sollozando como una chiquilla desconsolada ante el sepulcro de su marido, y yo me limité a reconfortarla en silencio.

No iba a interferir ni a hacer comentarios de su pena, era su dolor y yo no debía meterme en su duelo. Sólo respetaría la decisión que tomara y estaría allí para ella si así lo deseaba.

Esa era mi elección; estaría allí para Claire Redfield sin importar las circunstancia, ocuparía el papel de la persona que ella necesitara en su vida; el de un compañero, un amigo, un hermano, o lo que sea… Eso era lo que quería para mi vida; vivir por ella.

Dicen que para amar se necesitan dos. Pero yo la amaba tanto, que con mi amor bastaba para intentar curar su corazón.

* * *

 _Vivo por ella y nadie más_  
 _puede vivir dentro de mi._  
 _Ella me da la vida, la vivo_  
 _si está junto a mí,_

 _si está junto a mí..._

* * *

Habían pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde aquella tarde en que se había desatado la tragedia. Me había puesto un traje negro elegante y había intentado acomodar mi cabello que estaba un poco más largo. Ahora como titular y Director General de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad, debía encabezar el evento en conmemoración del aniversario luctuoso del presidente Benford y decir unas palabras en el homenaje póstumo. Nunca me habían gustado los reflectores ni la formalidad pero hoy el evento lo requería. En el pasado, jamás hubiera aceptado algo así, pero ahora me constaba que la gente cambia, y que todo puede pasar en un año. Hoy Helena ocupaba mi antiguo puesto y yo usaba una oficina más grande, que no sólo implicaba mayor confort y mi propia máquina de capuchino, también era señal de más responsabilidades. Hunnigan continuaba siendo el cerebro de F.O.S. y en la B.S.A.A., Chris Redfield seguía fungiendo como Capitán y desempeñando su cargo con honor y seriedad, aunque poco a poco se iba retirando del campo de batalla; Sheva y su pequeña hija Elizabeth, eran sus motivos para querer permanecer a salvo. Me alegraba mucho por él.

Después de la muerte de Piers Nivans, Claire decidió marcharse de aquí y pidió su cambio a la Sede de Terra Save de Francia, en París. Debido a su currículum, el cambio no fue ningún problema para la dependencia y como ella misma lo dijo antes de despedirse "necesitaba sanar sus heridas", decisión que apoyé y respeté.

Todos le dimos su espacio y desde entonces no había vuelto a verla y aunque me dolía como el infierno su ausencia, sí era lo mejor para ella, no importaba nada más.

Después del homenaje en el auditorio de la institución y que toda la prensa dejó de acosar a los miembros de la D.S.O. para aglomerarse en la mesa de bocadillos gratis, caminé de regreso a mi oficina. Odiaba las corbatas y sentía que el pedazo de tela color rojo anudado a mi cuello me estaba asfixiando.

Helena se quedó a cubrirme, así que tenía unos minutos para deshacerme de esa estúpida corbata.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo iba aflojando la elegante tira de seda para limitarme a lanzarla en el perchero y de inmediato volver a la reunión. No me entusiasmaba el volver a rodearme de gente de todas las esferas sociales, pero esos canapés y los bocaditos de salmón, prometían bastante. En la reunión pasada, habíamos contratado el mismo servicio de coffee break y los emparedados mini junto con los bisquets de mantequilla no nos defraudaron. Seguramente, hoy también sería un servicio excelente.

Al llegar a mi despacho, me di cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que me sorprendió momentáneamente porque juraba que había puesto el seguro de la entrada, pero en fin. Seguramente fue un descuido por la presión del evento.

En cuanto logré liberarme de la corbata, abrí la puerta para disponerme exclusivamente a lanzar por allí ese incómodo accesorio, cuando de repente, miré a alguien dentro de mi oficina.

En medio de mi alfombra persa, yacía una mujer que me miraba expectante, como imaginando mi reacción. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero en sus manos sostenía una foto que descansaba en mi escritorio; se trataba del retrato de Sherry, Claire y mío, que mostraba cuando éramos más jóvenes, posando felices en una feria local, que relataba nuestra pequeña celebración del cumpleaños número trece de la entonces pequeña Birkin.

Se sonrojó un poco al descubrirla invadiendo mi despacho, sosteniendo mi retrato y avergonzada mencionó;

—Perdona, no recordaba cómo lucía con quince años menos.

Me quedé mirando sin decir palabra. A diferencia del flequillo en la cara, los pantalones rotos, botas rudas y chaqueta de cuero que dibujaba a la joven pelirroja de veinte años, hoy se veía totalmente diferente, pero no menos perfecta; vestía unos pantalones ajustados en color negro, zapatillas de tacón alto, blusa roja de cuello tortuga y una cazadora negra, un atuendo sencillo pero que favorecía bastante a sus contorneadas curvas. Su cabello lo llevaba más largo; la melena le llegaba hasta la cintura y caía libremente por toda su espalda. Y su rostro, no podía parecerme más hermoso; sus ojos azules realzaban su belleza con un ligero maquillaje oscuro que le daban la mirada de toda una mujer, pero esas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas no dejaban de ocultar ese toque infantil que siempre me había enloquecido. Los labios cereza seguían siendo los mismos y en su sonrisa continuaba vigente el poder de iluminar los días más oscuros. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, pero no era eso lo que me estaba haciendo perder el piso, sino, todo lo que me transmitía; ya no era la Claire rota y lastimada, ya no era ese pajarillo de las alas rotas, sino todo lo contrario, era como una gaviota que vuela alto; parecía ser la misma Claire de siempre, la divertida, la optimista, la chica musical que tenía la magia de convertir lo cotidiano en extraordinario. Era mi Claire.

—Volviste. —Murmuré quedándome estático en mi sitio, mientras ella se acercaba a mí con paso seguro.

—En realidad, llegué anoche a casa de Chris. —Explicó con una media sonrisa. —No sabía que hoy era el aniversario de Adam. —continuó en tono de disculpa. —Creo que no vengo vestida para la ocasión.

—Te ves hermosa. —Solté sin dejar de mirarla y quedarme de pie frente a ella.

Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo. Te ves bien sin la corbata. —Mencionó a la vez que notaba que aún sostenía en mis manos ese pedazo de tela que yo un poco apenado lancé hacía uno de los sillones de estar.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente sin saber qué decir. Yo estaba tan sorprendido de tenerla aquí, de verla tan cerca, que estaba totalmente aturdido, como un adolescente idiota cuando al fin logra cruzar palabra con la chica bonita de la escuela.

Permanecimos así unos instantes más hasta que la tensión se hizo más que evidente. Entonces, Claire tomó la iniciativa y sin soportarlo más se echó a mis brazos, dándome un abrazo repentino que yo no me negué a recibir.

—Te extrañé tanto… —Murmuró al punto de las lágrimas.

Sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar en el pecho o probablemente me iba a romper una costilla. La mujer que amaba estaba aquí, frente a mí, diciéndome que me había extrañado. Era tan irreal, que ni en mis sueños más alocados, creí que esto llegaría a pasar, parecía un milagro.

—Shhh… No digas nada por favor. —Susurré acomodando uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sin dejar de abrazarle tiernamente contra mi pecho.

No era un hombre que expresara emociones, o al menos que no supiera controlarlas. Pero en esta ocasión al tener tan cerca algo que creía perdido, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Sin quererlo sentía como una lágrima de emoción se resbalaba de mis ojos, sin poder evitar la felicidad que sentía.

En medio de la efusividad, la menor Redfield levantó el rostro y se acercó más a mí, pidiendo lo que ambos queríamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé como jamás lo había hecho antes; le estaba entregando todo lo que tenía, como una liberación con las cadenas del pasado. Y ella me estaba correspondiendo de igual manera.

—Te amo, Claire.

—También te amo, Leon.

* * *

 _Vivo por ella que me da,_

 _noches de amor y libertad._

 _Si hubiese otra vida,_

 _la vivo por ella también..._

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si alguien necesita pañuelos, pueden tomar uno aquí.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue lo que esperaban? ¿El final estuvo a la altura de lo que esperaban para una secuela? La redención de nuestro querido Leon a mi parecer, estuvo completa y al final obtuvo el resultado de sus acciones, tal como en "Te Perdí", nuestro héroe ha vuelto a ser héroe.**

 **Antes de recibir las rechiflas, botellazos y críticas, quiero decirles que esperen unos segundos antes de golpearme como en el final de "Te Perdí" jajajaja. Esto aún no ha terminado… *Léase con voz de Wesker***

 **Así es amigos, si sintieron que faltaba un poco más de sazón a este final, en los próximos días estaré publicando el epílogo de esta secuela, donde sabremos qué pasó después de este reencuentro de nuestra pareja favorita. No les puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo y les prometo que será en los próximos días, estén muy al pendiente. ¿Va?**

 **Fue un gusto estar con ustedes, y no se despeguen de aquí, que aún hay más.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia en los reviews, MP, o pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, Wattpad y Deviantart. ¡Ojo en esta última página! Quizás haya uno que otro fanart hecho por su servidora que les guste.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epílogo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Mis queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda y con ustedes el esperado epílogo de esta secuela que tanto pidieron y que yo estuve feliz de escribir. Como ya lo dije en ocasiones anteriores realmente me apasione por esta historia e hice de Leon mi personaje masculino favorito de la saga, aunque Chris, Jake y Wesker aún ocupan un lugar importante en mi cora. En fin.**

 **Es un poco nostálgico ponerle un punto final a un proyecto por el que se trabajo tanto tiempo (y se llevó casi doscientas páginas de un documento de word), pero creo que ha valido la pena, al menos para mí y espero que para ustedes también.**

 **No digo más y los dejo con el final de "Vivir por ella". Espero sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

 **RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL.**

Después de todo el camino y la playlist que recorrimos en todo el fic, nuestra canción para cerrar con broche de oro es:

 **-"Hasta mi final" de Il Divo.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **Clau:** ¡Hola! Oww, gracias por tu mensaje :') Me siento honrada de que consideres este pequeño fic como uno de tus favoritos, en verdad espero estar a la altura de tal honor. Es cierto el fandom está un poco empolvado pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con nuevas historias y nuevos autores. No me quiero adelantar a nada, pero créeme, a pesar de que "Vivir por ella" llega a su fin no dejarán de tener noticias mías, esperen el comunicado. ¡Saludos!

 **Xaori:** ¡Hi! Ups, jaja espero después de todo lo que hice en "Te Perdí" sea perdonada con este epílogo y con esta reivindicación de Leon. Ojalá te guste el epílogo.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hermana gracias por tus reviews!Qué te digo, los capítulos del 6 eran casi un mal necesario, pero bueno, ya pasaron. Tú mejor que nadie conoce mis planes a futuro y te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado, ¡te quiero mil! En unos momentos más daré el comunicado malvado, muahuahua de "ya sabes quién". Espero y disfrutes el epílogo.

 **Tresk Cobain:** La espera no fue larga, (al menos no tanto), espero que valga la pena para ti.

 **Rose:** ¡Por supuesto que no me olvidaría de ti, una de mis mejores lectoras! Después de tanto sufrimiento y el calvario que Leon tuvo que pasar junto con Claire, ya era justo y necesario ese beso jajaja me agrada que hayas disfrutado tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. Y tranquila, no os preocupéis, todo va a salir bien, confía en mí. ;) Respecto al comentario con Geisha con el "que arda Troya" tampoco mueras de la intriga, daré un comunicado explicando todo eso, pero de una vez aprovecho para invitarte a darte una vuelta por "Ordainetan" un fic que estoy escribiendo con ella y que si puedo regodearme de algo, es que es bastante bueno, tenemos a un Leon celoso y a una Claire despistada jajaja. Ya me contarás qué opinas de todo esto. ¡Un abrazo fuerte, Rose!

 **Lexugim Greyrat:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el cierre del fic. Lo sé, "Te Perdí" tuvo un final bastante amargo, pero no podía ser de otra forma, de hecho, "Te Perdí" originalmente estaba pensado para ser un one shot pero su aceptación entre los lectores fue tal que tomó forma de una historia de duración media y la primera secuela que he escrito para FF con "Vivir por ella". Respecto a mi opinión con el remake de RE2 pues he visto muchos comentarios divididos en ambos extremos entre el "me encantó" y "lo odié". Personalmente el diseño de Leon me gustó bastante, creo que es apegado al diseño de RE6 que es oficialmente el que más me ha gustado y con eso me siento complacida. El diseño de Claire no se me hace malo, aunque tampoco fue el mejor, aunque en los tráilers no se puede apreciar demasiado la apariencia física de Claire. Creo que CAPCOM ha modificado a algunos personajes para mal con el paso del tiempo, entre ellos los hermanos Redfield, para mí Chris era perfecto en RE5 (que es su apariencia oficial de mis historias) y Claire en REV2 definitivamente sin comentarios es el diseño más feo a mi gusto y vamos ella era bastante linda, mi favorita es la Claire de la película "Degeneration" que es la Claire de mis historias. Eso en cuanto a los diseños de los personajes principales. Lo de que sí está muy oscuro tienes razón, es parecido en ese aspecto a Silent Hill (por cierto, el 1 es mi favorito), pero creo que el toque de oscuridad le da esa magia típica del survival horror. Yo le daré una oportunidad al Remake y créeme ya espero con ansias que salga a la venta. Ya escribí demasiado así que te dejo con el epílogo. ¡Saludos!

 **manu, ruth:** Hola, escribo a ambos en el mismo review porque prácticamente están haciendo las mismas peticiones y sin ánimo de ofender, me atrevo a decir que se trata de la misma persona. Chavos, chica o chico, me halaga mucho que les gusten mis historias y que se apasionen con FF tal y como lo vienen haciendo, es un lindo gesto. Pero la verdad llega a ser un poco incómodo que me pidan una y otra vez cosas que no están en mis manos hacer, como por ejemplo, tomar las historias de otros autores y terminarlas, modificarlas y/o traducirlas. No es mala onda, de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo, yo respeto muchísimo el trabajo de los demás autores y también soy lectora de sus historias pero no puedo exigirles nada ni mucho menos tomar sus fics por las malas y hacerlos a mi gusto, creo que eso sería una falta de respeto a su trabajo y a mí también porque eso podría considerarse como plagio. Si a veces los autores demoramos en actualizar, créeme no es porque nos olvidemos de las historias o porque ya no nos importen, sino que todos tenemos una vida allá fuera en la cual somos estudiantes, profesionistas, y atendemos diferentes roles con familia y amigos. Realmente aquí nadie obtiene ningún beneficio económico ni publicitario ni nada por el estilo escribiendo aquí, algunos simplemente lo hacemos por mero hobby y por la satisfacción de crear algo que nos hace felices a nosotros mismos y a los demás, a título personal esto es un desahogo de mi rutina y me es hasta terapéutico. Escribo y publico historias aquí con mucho gusto pero repito, es sólo un pasatiempo y no me dedico de tiempo completo a ser "escritora". Por favor chavos, un poco de comprensión y empatía respecto a los autores como Geisha, Pily-Chan, Miikii y a mi persona. Agradezco de antemano tus comentarios y sin ánimo de sonar grosera te pido que por favor, dejes de pedirnos cosas que no podemos hacer, porque recuerda, respetamos el trabajo de nuestros colegas y dos, esto es sólo un hobby, por tanto no estamos obligados a nada. ¿Va? Aclarado lo anterior, te dejo con el epílogo.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. ESTA PUBLICACIÓN ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _"Hoy te prometo amor eterno,_

 _ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal._

 _Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero,_

 _amándote hasta mi final."_

 _—"Hasta mi final", Il Divo._

* * *

 **"VIVIR POR ELLA"**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Desperté gracias al sonido incesante del reloj digital en el buró. Estiré mi mano para apagarlo, deseando poder dormir cinco minutos más. Mi compañera parece pretender lo mismo, pero ambos sabemos que esos "cinco minutitos más" es un lujo que ya no nos podemos dar.

—Linda, debemos levantarnos. —Dije susurrando a su oído mientras intenté revolotear con una mano su ya alborotada melena.

Se volteó y me dio la espalda, ella quería tanto como yo unos instantes más en la cama.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Siete y treinta.

Aún no terminaba de decir a frase cuando la mujer que dormía conmigo pegó un brinco de la cama y yo corrí tras ella. Estábamos muy, muy retrasados.

Sin ningún pudor ambos nos quitamos la ropa y nos metimos rápidamente a la regadera para tomar un baño exprés. Debo decir que en otros tiempos esta situación por más cotidiana que pareciere, terminar en la ducha hubiese desencadenado un encuentro pasional y romántico pero a estas alturas ya teníamos un par prioridades más importantes que nosotros; Liam Scott y Cleo Kennedy-Redfield.

Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y Claire corrió a la habitación de Liam para despertarlo y preparar el desayuno mientras yo iba a buscar a Cleo. Para mi buena suerte, mi pequeña ya estaba despierta.

No conocía el amor puro e incondicional hasta que me vi reflejado en los ojos azules de mi hija. Adoraba a Liam, nuestro hijo primogénito y mi primera gran alegría pero al igual que todos los hombres, los padres sentimos un cariño especial y diferente por nuestras hijas, más sobreprotector quizás, pero al fin y al cabo, Cleo era mi princesa.

Mi pequeña bebé de diez meses de edad permanecía quieta en su cuna, como esperando a que yo la sacara de allí.

—Buenos días, princesita. —Dije mientras veía reír a mi bebé que mostraba una sonrisa tierna formada con sus cuatro dientes.

La alcé en brazos y comencé mi faena correspondiente. La primera vez que disparé una pistola, me tomó semanas de entrenamiento atinar un tiro preciso y para volverme un buen francotirador conllevo años de práctica. Pero hay algo que me costó más trabajo que el manejo de un arma y eso fue aprender a cambiar pañales. Con mi primer hijo debo decir que muchas veces había resultados desastrosos como por ejemplo romper las solapas del pañal, o que mi camisa terminara llena de orines de bebé debido a mi ignorancia en la materia. Poco a poco fui mejorando la táctica y para cuando Cleo nació ya era un papá experto, por lo que ya no me costaba trabajo darle una mano a Claire con los niños cuando nos sucedían estas cosas de retrasarnos. En pocos minutos, Cleo ya tenía un pañal limpio, luciendo su vestido rosado, zapatitos de flores y terminaba por colocarle una diadema con un moño gigante que le daba un aspecto adorable acomodando así sus pequeños cabellos rubios, rasgo que había heredado directamente de mí, ya que era idéntica a su madre, a diferencia de mi primogénito Liam que era mi vivo retrato salvo por el cabello castaño, muy parecido al de mi cuñado Chris. Mis hijos eran mi mayor alegría y ser padre era mi máxima afición, dejando de lado mi gusto por mirar deportes para volverme un experto en caricaturas infantiles como "Dora la exploradora", "Paw Patrol", el show de Barney —maldito dinosaurio odioso, — y por supuesto, la Redfield y yo dejamos de frecuentar el cine de terror y las comedias románticas por los estrenos de Disney. Era increíble cómo había cambiado nuestra vida por la llegada de nuestros hijos, pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Bajé enseguida con Cloe en los brazos para encontrarme en el comedor con Liam y su madre.

—Buenos días. —Saludó mi esposa.

—Buenos días, papá. —Saludó Liam a la vez que se abrazaba a mi torso mientras sentaba a su hermana en su silla para bebés.

— ¡Buenos días, Súper Liam Kennedy! —Dije con entusiasmo para levantar a mi hijo de cuatro años por los aires y comenzar a simular un vuelo al estilo de super héroes.

Mi hijo reía y parloteaba mientras Claire se aproximaba a nosotros para poner orden.

—Ah no, en la mesa no se juega. —Señaló la matriarca para que todos nos sentáramos a desayunar y después darme un beso de buenos días en los labios.

—Mamá tiene razón, además vamos tardísimo. —Afirmé dándole la razón a la madre de mis hijos y veía que apenas teníamos unos pocos minutos para poder estar a tiempo en la escuela de mi hijo.

Cuando los niños terminaron de desayunar me encargué de acompañarlos a cepillar sus dientes junto conmigo, mientras Claire hacía lo propio en el baño de nuestra habitación para luego ir por las llaves de nuestra minivan.

Así es, debido a la llegada de los niños era complicado seguir manteniendo el mismo estilo de automóvil, así que mi esposa y yo decidimos adquirir una camioneta con el espacio suficiente para nuestra familia.

De camino a la escuela era habitual que la música acompañara nuestro viaje, y como buena fan de Queen, la pelirroja le había inculcado el gusto por la voz de Freddie Mercury a los niños, lo cual me ponía en desventaja a la hora de la votación para elegir las pistas musicales. Aunque debo decir que la agrupación británica jamás me desagradó, pero como buen estadounidense, siempre le he sido fiel al buen ritmo del grunge.

Cuando llegamos al preescolar de mi hijo, el festival estaba a punto de comenzar. Por ser el día de las madres, como ya era costumbre, todos los niños participarían en alguna actividad grupal ya sea cantando, bailando o haciendo alguna mini obra de teatro breve. Excepto mi hijo.

Por tener una excelente facilidad de palabra y una capacidad de aprendizaje envidiable, fue elegido para recitar una poesía del día de las madres, lo cual era una sorpresa para Claire.

Cuando la pelirroja vio a nuestro primogénito pasar al frente y recitar sus líneas poéticas, junto ambas manos conteniendo la emoción, como toda buena madre orgullosa de su retoño.

No sé si fueron los nervios, el público o el sentimiento del momento, pero casi al final de la poesía, Liam olvidó todo.

"Vamos, hijo. Estuvimos ensayando toda la semana…" Rogué mentalmente para que mi primogénito pudiera terminar avante su acto.

Apretando con sus dos manitas el micrófono, y con la mano de la maestra en el hombro para darle confianza, Liam volteó a mirarme, para después dirigir sus ojos azules hasta donde estaba su madre para dedicarle una sonrisa tímida.

—Te amo, mami. Gracias por existir.

Definitivamente, estas no eran las líneas que culminaban la prosa lírica que mi hijo había ensayado, pero sin duda, la improvisación había sido un éxito. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al niño, empezando por Claire, que con lágrimas en los ojos vitoreaba conmovida el nombre de su hijo.

Terminando el festejo en la escuela del niño, toda la familia nos fuimos de paseo justo como lo habíamos planeado; en un parque de diversiones.

Mientras Claire y Liam corrían y subían a las diferentes montañas rusas y atracciones mecánicas, —yo nunca fuí afín a ese tipo de entretenimiento, —mi pequeña Cleo y yo dábamos vueltas y vueltas en un caballito blanco en el carrusel para infantes. Mi hija disfrutaba tanto su paseo en corcel que valía la pena contener mis mareos y náuseas que surgieron a partir de la tercera vuelta en ese juego de chiquillos.

Después del día lleno de helado, algodón de azúcar y de cargar un dinosaurio de peluche gigante que mi esposa y mi hijo se habían ganado en un juego de pelotas y botellas, finalmente llegamos a casa, donde después de leerle un cuento a Liam y arrullar a Cleo, mi esposa y yo finalmente nos fuimos a nuestra recámara para descansar.

Ser padres de dos niños era casi tan agotador y desgastante como luchar contra hordas de zombies. Pero sin duda era mucho más satisfactorio.

Cuando entré a la habitación la pelirroja ya estaba acostada y hecha un ovillo en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión tranquila.

Me acosté a su lado tratando de mover lo menos posible la cama para no despertarla a la vez que la cobijaba con las sábanas de seda.

Entonces me quedé mirándola fijamente; habían pasado veinte años desde que la conocí. Joven, rebelde, de espíritu valiente. En todos estos años, sus facciones aniñadas se habían transformado en los rasgos de una mujer madura, llena de experiencia, que ha sabido vivir su vida y vivirla bien, con unas pequeñas líneas de expresión que comenzaban a marcarse bajo sus párpados, esas marcas del tiempo imborrables y que han demostrado que los años han pasado pero no en vano. Acercándome aún más, seguían siendo visibles aunque aún más tenues esas pequeñas pecas que se dibujaban en sus mejillas y nariz, dándole ese toque tierno e infantil que siempre me había encantado, recordándome a diario la dulzura de su alma y la delicadeza de su ser. No pasaba ni un día en que me sintiera menos enamorado de Claire Redfield.

En verdad era muy afortunado.

* * *

 _Me miré una vez más en el espejo, percatándome que todo estuviera en orden; zapatos lustrados, traje bien planchado y finalmente la corbata de moño en el cuello. Estaba dando la última inspección rápida cuando de repente alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi habitación._

 _—Adelante. —Indiqué mientras me acomodaba las solapas del traje._

 _—Supuse que estarías nervioso. —Dijo Helena Harper entrando en el aposento y sentándose en la cama._

 _— ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Comenté bromeando en confianza._

 _—No lo sé, galán. Supongo que has tenido una vida fácil._

 _Bien jugado ese sarcasmo._

 _—Creí que estarías con las demás damas de honor._

 _—Todo el mundo está con la novia, incluídos tus padres y tu hermana. —Mencionó cruzándose de brazos. —Así que con todos olvidándose de tí, pensé que sería bueno verificar si necesitabas una mano._

 _—Está todo listo._

 _— ¿Y tu adorno de azar?_

 _Demonios, por poco y olvidaba ese detalle. Tomé el pequeño ramo blanco y lo coloqué en una de las solapas del traje para finalizar el atuendo._

 _—Gracias, te debo una. —Agradecí a mi subordinada de cabello castaño y vestido rosa pálido._

 _—Me pagan bien por salvar tu trasero. Ahora sí, estás listo. Iré a llamar a tu madre. —Anunció poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación._

 _—Helena, espera. —Hablé para detener a mi compañera y ella se frenó en la entrada. —Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y lo que haces por mí._

 _Mi agradecimiento fraterno era sincero. Desde que había conocido a Helena Harper en esa noche de pesadilla en Tall Oaks, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, éramos equipo, socios, estábamos el uno para el otro. En verdad la apreciaba como a una hermana y ella también me consideraba como un hermano mayor._

 _—Hey, no es momento de ponerte sentimental, agente. Arruinarás tu maquillaje. —Bromeó la joven esbozando una enorme sonrisa._

 _—A veces te odio. —Respondí retomando el hilo del humor ácido de Helena Harper._

 _—Yo también te quiero. —Contestó en medio de risas y retirándose por el pasillo que conducía al jardín_

 _Suspiré._

 _El plan original consistía en una boda sencilla con unos pocos invitados, pero al revisar la lista con solo las personas que serían requeridas de nuestros respectivos empleos, fue simplemente imposible. Añadido a la participación sumamente activa de mi madre y mi hermana que gustosamente tomaron el lugar de las organizadoras de fiestas y las riendas de la recepción,gesto que agradó de sobremanera a mi prometida, que nunca fue buena con situaciones de logística y organización que no fueran meramente laborales. Y ceder ese paquete a su suegra y cuñada, le fue totalmente benéfico._

 _Estando así las cosas, habían reservado un jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona tranquila, dándole un toque bastante rústico a la recepción._

 _No podía negarlo, estaba nervioso, pero a la vez bastante ilusionado._

 _¡Cuánto había tenido que pasar para llegar a este día! Pero al fin, se estaba haciendo realidad._

 _Caminé directo al pasillo para entrar al altar que habían montado en medio del jardín, cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Meryl Kennedy, que al verme se llevó una mano a los labios._

 _—Te ves muy bien. —Soltó la mujer mayor que lucía un sobrio vestido negro._

 _—También te ves hermosa, mamá._

 _Como buena madre, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas y abrazarme._

 _— ¿Dónde está, papá? —Le pregunté para cambiar el tema._

 _—Está sentado en primera fila junto con tu hermana. Ya todos estamos listos. —Expresó orgullosa y yo le ofrecí mi brazo para caminar juntos hasta el altar._

 _Volteé a mirar a toda la gente que me observaba y miré a varios rostros conocidos. Del lado derecho como bien lo había dicho mi madre estaba mi padre; Robert Kennedy. Me veía con aprobación mientras la mujer rubia que caminaba de mi brazo y a la que yo llamaba "mamá", me veía con orgullo y la emoción contenida en sus ojos azules. A su lado se encontraban mi hermana Julia Kennedy, su marido y mis dos sobrinos._

 _Del lado izquierdo reconocí a la esposa de Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar que tomaba de la mano a la hija de ambos, Elizabeth que era una mezcla entre los rasgos suaves de Sheva y el temperamento de Chris. ¡Vaya bomba! La pareja estaba en búsqueda de su segundo hijo con la africana en su séptimo mes de gestación. El mayor de los Redfield quería una familia grande y estaba trabajando para ello._

 _A unos pocos lugares de distancia estaban las mujeres que fungían como damas de honor, enfundadas en vestidos de colores rosa pastel, para desgracia de Helena Harper que formaba parte del séquito de honor. Entre ellas se encontraba Moira Burton, Sherry Birkin, e Ingrid Hunnigan. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Harper, esta me sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de apoyo._

 _Entre la gente alcancé a reconocer a la doctora Rebecca Chambers, Jake Muller que estaba saliendo con Sherry, Jill Valentine con su esposo Carlos, la familia Burton... Hoy todos nuestros amigos y familiares nos acompañaban para esta fecha tan especial._

 _Cuando llegué a mis puesto de honor, mamá regresó a su lugar al lado de papá, no sin antes darme un beso y un abrazo maternal, para después dejarme junto con el religioso que vistiendo su sotana, ya esperaba el inicio de la ceremonia._

 _Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos, mamá odiaba que hiciera eso pero trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Después de todo lo pasado tanta felicidad me resultaba un tanto utópico. ¿Y si la vida al final me cobraba todo lo malo que había hecho? ¿Y si mi novia se arrepentía? ¿Y si algo malo pasaba? Quizás me estaba poniendo muy paranóico, agravado por mi falta de desayuno en esta mañana._

 _En medio de mi crisis existencial, volteé a mirar a Chris Redfield que caminaba por el pasillo principal, llevando del brazo a la mujer que había soñado toda mi vida._

 _Gracias a las supersticiones baratas y yo siendo un imán de la mala suerte, no había tenido oportunidad de ver el vestido ni nada del arreglo nupcial de mi novia, y justo en ese momento, juro que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca._

 _Su arreglo era sencillo pero elegante. El vestido blanco ceñido a sus curvas y hombros descubiertos acentuaba su figura de diosa griega, y el velo que adornaba su peinado en un recogido elaborado le daba un toque soberbio, de mujer que se sabe bella. No solía llevar mucho maquillaje en el rostro, por lo cual el arreglo de ese día era avasallador. Colorete, máscara de pestañas, labial y todo esos cosméticos que desconozco sus nombres habían maquillado su rostro de una manera en la cual no se perdía su belleza natural, pero la realzaba en demasía, resaltando sus ojos azules y la cabellera de hoguera intensa. Las miradas de todos los invitados, se las robó la novia son su sola presencia._

 _La orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y mi emoción crecía a la vez que se acercaba._

 _Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a mí Chris colocó la mano de su hermana sobre la mía._

 _—Leon, ámala. —Pidió el mayor de los Redfield antes de retirarse._

 _Asentí a la vez que sonreí a mi futura esposa que ya me miraba con entusiasmo. Cabe señalar que amar a Claire no era algo que tuvieran que pedirme._

 _— ¿Listo? —Preguntó la mujer de mi vida._

 _—Toda mi vida._

 _Empezando la ceremonia y siguiendo el ritual eclesiástico, continuaron los votos matrimoniales, donde además de hacer el juramento ante el altar, el clérigo nos pidió agregar algunas palabras a los votos religiosos._

 _A pesar de no estar preparada para ello, Claire hizo uso de su facilidad de palabra para expresar la emoción que sentía por el momento que estábamos viviendo, pero en cambio, yo estaba en un problema. Era mucho lo que quería decir y no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarlo, por lo que sin tener un discurso previo decidí improvisar._

 _—Claire Redfield… —Dije estrechando sus manos sobre las mías y tomando el anillo de bodas para colocarlo en su dedo anular. —Este es el día que más he esperado. He cometido muchos errores, no soy perfecto, —declaré para después acariciar su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, —pero a pesar de todo lo malo y las fallas que pueda tener, nunca dudes que dedicaré toda mi vida a ti, a vivir por ti… Te amo, Claire Redfield._

 _No sabía si mi elocuencia era la mejor o si mis palabras fueran dignas de un libro de poesía, pero lo que sí sabía, es que era lo más honesto que había dicho en toda mi vida._

 _Las pupilas azules de mi prometida se llenaron de lágrimas que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas por no salir, pero que sin querer una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Limpié esa gota de emoción cristalina con el pulgar y luego ella tomó mi rostro con ambas manos._

 _—Te amo, Leon S. Kennedy._

 _—Los declaro marido y mujer. —Finalizó el sacerdote al terminar el consentimiento nupcial, nombrándonos esposos, para toda la vida._

 _Acto seguido me recliné para juntar mis labios con los de mi esposa, besándola con todo el amor que tenía._

 _Aplausos y rechiflas sonaban a nuestras espaldas, pero realmente nada de eso me importaba, en ese instante, sólo existía ella para mí._

* * *

 _Llegué más temprano de lo habitual debido a que no había tráfico en el camino del aeropuerto a casa. Una semana fuera del país a causa de un Congreso en Polonia me había mantenido impaciente e intranquilo durante todo ese tiempo. Estuve a punto de cancelar mi participación en ese jodido viaje de no ser porque Claire "testaruda" Redfield, insistió en que se encontraba bien y podría arreglárselas sola. Tres días antes de mi salida del país, después de la cena en ese restaurante italiano, al parecer el spaghetti con pesto le había caído bastante mal y permaneció con náuseas y vómito durante las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. En verdad estaba preocupado, demasiado a decir verdad. Un mes antes yo había sufrido una fuerte mononucleosis donde pasé unos días de infierno, vomitando todo y durmiendo en el toilet. La menor Redfield cuidó de mí durante todo ese tiempo y tenía miedo de haberla contagiado. Es cierto, ya había pasado un mes pero tenía entendido que esa enfermedad se transmitía a través de la saliva y siendo conocido ese padecimiento como la "enfermedad del beso" quizá la bacteria había albergado allí o qué sé yo. Si la pelirroja estaba infectada de esa mierda seguramente la iba a pasar muy mal, así que la llevé al médico cuanto antes donde le realizaron varios estudios que le entregarían resultados en una semana. A pesar de que el día en que salí de E.U.A. su estómago se había mantenido estable y ya comía un poco de alimento, no era suficiente para quedarme tranquilo y aunque a diario la llamaba dos veces al día ella insistía en que "estaba bien", como siempre minimizando todo y sin contarme nada del resultado de esos análisis. Mujeres…_

 _Era la hora de la cena cuando llegué a casa y al parecer ella no esperaba mi regreso ya que la encontré con una bolsa grande de papas fritas y una hamburguesa con doble tocino de Burger King que supuse sería su cena._

 _— ¡Cielo! —Saludó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacía mí como niña pequeña. —Llegaste antes._

 _La abracé con fuerza y luego la besé en los labios._

 _— ¿Cómo sigues, pequeña? —Pregunté al analizarla de pies a cabeza, cerciorándome de que todo en ella estuviera en orden._

 _—Genial, amor. No tengo mononucleosis y estoy en perfectas condiciones. —Anunció con una sonrisa radiante._

 _—Me alegro, amor. —Respondí finalmente tranquilo, pero no iba a pasar por alto la bomba de grasa que iba a ingerir cuando probablemente su estómago seguía sensible. —Y es por eso que vas a ingerir grasa como si tu vida dependiera de ello._

 _—Por Dios, Leon. No me hará daño. —Respondió evadiendo mi observación._

 _—Linda hace una semana no retenías ningún tipo de alimento y ahora castigaras a tu organismo con chatarra._

 _Me sacó la lengua y se alejó de mí para ignorarme campalmente. Sin duda había cosas que nunca cambiaban y Claire Redfield era la mujer más tozuda y necia del mundo, y yo, el imbécil más enamorado de ella._

 _Acompañé a mi esposa en la cena_ _que a diferencia de ella la mía consistía en salmón y puré de patatas que había cocinado en la tarde._

 _Después de charlar sobre nuestra semana y limpiar la mesa cuando finalizamos de cenar, la pelirroja me invitó a ver en televisión una serie que la había atrapado desde el capítulo uno y desde entonces no se perdía ni un episodio. Normalmente la acompañaba en esos ratos de recreación pero el viaje y el cambio de horario me tenían jodido así que decliné la invitación y me fui directo a la cama._

 _Luego de lavarme los dientes y ponerme la pijama estaba a punto de recostarme en la cama cuando miré una cajita de color rojo sobre el buró que estaba de mi lado. Era una caja de regalo con un moño verde de tamaño mediano y que en la etiqueta rezaba la dedicatoria:_

 _" Para: Leon S. Kennedy_

 _De: Claire Redfield."_

 _Sonreí de lado, ¿qué estaba planeando mi pelirroja mujercita?_

 _Era muy propio de Claire este tipo de detalles al azar, por lo que no me sorprendía sino que me intrigaba cuál podría ser el contenido._

 _Con cuidado quité la tapa y miré el interior que no era nada más y nada menos que unos resultados de análisis de laboratorio. De todas las cosas que pensaba encontrar, esta era la última._

 _Totalmente desconcertado abrí el sobre médico y revisé el contenido. Cuando terminé de leer el estudio clínico, bajé corriendo las escaleras, directo a buscar a Claire._

 _Estaba recostada en el sillón mirando atenta su serie cuando me planté en medio del televisor y su vista, marcando una arruga de molestia en su frente._

 _— ¿Disculpa? Trato de ver a Khal Drogo. —Se quejó al verme allí parado._

 _— ¿Voy a ser padre? —Demandé con urgencia y sosteniendo los documentos en una mano._

 _—Aún no, hasta dentro de un par de meses. —Respondió sin prestar mucha atención y haciéndome señas para que me moviera._

 _Sentí que el piso se movía de lugar y que en cualquier momento iba a perder el equilibrio. Ahora todo tenía sentido; las náuseas, antojos, mareos… ¡Todo, maldita sea! No era una bacteria sino un bebé que se estaba formando en el vientre de mi esposa. Un bebé, un pequeño hijo mío y de Claire. La sensación era abrumadora._

 _— ¿Leon?, ¿Leon? ¿Podrías apartarte del televisor?_

 _Sin previo aviso la tomé en brazos y la abracé contra mí._

 _—Mi amor, ¡vamos a ser padres! —Exclamé festejando mi victoria.— ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi jodida vida!_

 _— ¡Leon, es el final de la serie y la siguiente temporada demorará años! —Dijo en protesta para que la bajara._

 _Me importó un demonio la serie de "Game of Thrones" y continúe abrazando a mi esposa hasta que finalmente volví a recostarla en el sillón y me quedé junto a ella abrazando y besando su vientre._

 _—Quiero participar en todo; quiero ir a todas las revisiones médicas, comprarle una cuna, un oso de peluche y una playera de la Juventus…_

 _— ¿Y si es niña? —Preguntó divertida la pelirroja a la vez que me acariciaba el cabello._

 _—No importa, le gustará el fútbol tanto como a mí…_

 _Nada podía opacar mi felicidad de ese día, era el hombre más realizado del mundo._

* * *

El nacimiento de mis dos hijos, mi boda, la familia que había formado con Claire Redfield, era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida y me consideraba afortunado por ello.

Acaricié con las yemas de los dedos su silueta y besé su hombro desnudo con suavidad. Nunca había estado tan seguro de amar a alguien así.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo? —Preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—Nada. Sólo estaba contemplándote.

Sonrió con vehemencia y se reclinó contra mí, abrazándose a mi pecho.

—Te amo, Leon.

—Te amo, mi Claire. —Respondí estando seguro que jamás me iba a cansar de repetirle cuánto la amaba.

Había pasado por tanto para llegar a este momento, que muchas veces me preguntaba si volvería a cruzar el infierno por llegar a donde estaba ahora. La respuesta era siempre la misma; lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo.

Cometí errores, aprendí de ellos, pagué la factura y la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad que valoraba día a día y que no pensaba volver a desperdiciar. La vida me había enseñado de la manera más ruda que tenía para mostrarme lo que significaba afrontar las consecuencias de mis fallas, pero también, me había mostrado el lado dulce y amable que era vivir enamorado y correspondido.

¿Había valido la pena?

Cada instante…

* * *

 _"Vivo por ella que me da,_

 _noches de amor y libertad._

 _Si hubiese otra vida,_

 _la vivo por ella también."_

 _—"Vivo por ella", Andrea Bocelli._

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Triunfó el amor! 3**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Fue un buen cierre? ¿Les gustó? De corazón muchas gracias por haber seguido estos tres años a "Te Perdí" y a "Vivir por ella", me han ayudado mucho a crecer como escritora novata y espero seguir mejorando para ustedes. Ojalá hayan amado tanto a Leon como yo lo hice alrededor de estas historias. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Pero antes, un comunicado.**

 **Amigos, esto no ha sido todo.**

 **Como les dije me encariñé demasiado con esta historia y sobre todo con el personaje de Leon por lo que esta no será la última vez que sepan de mí y tampoco de "Vivir por ella". Así es, leyeron bien. Como bonus adicional hice un Spin off de "Vivir por ella" que publicaré en unos días, titulado "Badass Dad" que versara sobre la misma trama que hemos visto aquí, aunque en una línea temporal un poco diferente. Espérenlo en los próximos días.**

 **Y como dije, esto no es todo y para ustedes tengo algunas historias de una de nuestras parejas favoritas, y aprovechando el boom por la fiebre de RE2 Remake, hay unos cuantos fics en el horno que ya se están cocinando y que mi querida GeishaPax ha confirmado el honor de betear. No les puedo adelantar más, pero la primera historia que será publicada, es un poco diferente a lo que han estado acostumbrados a leer conmigo, pero les prometo, no les decepcionará, será bastante rosa, pero creo que es justo y necesario. ;) Confíen y atentos, que esto se vendrá pronto. Eso es para Fanfiction.**

 **Como ya les había contado, también tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, que prácticamente iré subiendo poco a poco los contenidos que aquí conocemos en FF, pero, para dar un poco más de publicidad y realce a mi perfil en la otra plataforma, les anuncio que habrá un estreno exclusivo para Wattpad en los próximos días, obviamente estelarizado por Leon S. Kennedy, en una historia titulada "Efecto Mariposa" en la cual ya estoy trabajando y espero sacar cuanto antes. Así que, a Wattpad, chicos.**

 **Estoy muy entusiasmada con las nuevas historias, pero por favor, les pido paciencia y comprensión, todo será a su tiempo y como ya lo he dicho, lo que prometo, lo cumplo.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo y aceptación para mis historias, y si mi trabajo les ha sacado una sonrisa les agradecería demasiado un review, o que me siguieran en las plataformas de Wattpad, Devianart, y en la fanpage de Facebook donde podremos estar en mayor contacto si así lo desean. En mi descripción del perfil en Fanfiction podrán encontrar los enlaces o buscarme en dichas redes sociales por mi alias "Light of Moon 12".**

 **También los invito a pasar a leer mis historias y colaboraciones con otros autores como por ejemplo "Ordainetan" con GeishaPax, "Crystal Eyes" con AdrianaSnapeHouse, o mi participación en la antología de "Resident Evil: Origins". Tengo varios fics en mi perfil con historias cleon y de otras parejas crack que quizás podrían gustarles, si me permiten hacer una recomendación podrían pasar a leer "Mala Sangre", "Sempiterno" y "Confías en mí." Ah y "Maracas" por supuesto, que es un one shot y spin off cómico de "Falling in to you" de GeishaPax y "Te Perdí" de una servidora.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco otra vez haber leído mis parloteos, espero y les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca este final y bueno, nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Y como decimos en México; "colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado".**

 **Con cariño, su amiga y escritora.**

 ** _Ana, Light of Moon 12._**


End file.
